Une rentrée mouvementée
by orianne T
Summary: Un accident sans conséquence apparente. Il va pourtant engendrer des événements particuliers... La dernière année d'Harry ne seras pas aussi tranquille qu'il l'espérait.
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

Cette histoire sous entend de nombreux rapports homo et hétérosexuels. Le langage est cru et parfois assez imagé.

La limite d'âge est faite pour quelque chose. Toutes les personnes qui ne le supportent sont priées de revenir au menu principal.

Merci !

Ps : Rien est à moi, sauf le concept Shadolf.

Version corrigée :

Un grand merci à Lunapix pour son fabuleux travail.

Bonne lecture !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

On est en plein mois de juillet, je suis dans ma chambre, j'observe le plafond distraitement en tentant tant bien que mal de m'endormir. Je ne bouge pas, le moindre mouvement me fait transpirer, l'air est chaud, d'une moiteur insoutenable. Je hais réellement mes étés, dire que je pourrais être chez les Weasley, utiliser la magie et me lancer un sort de refroidissement… Oh, le pied que ça serait !

Mais non, je suis encore chez ma « famille », les Dursley. Il n'y a aucune raison que je reste ici, enfin, aucune vraiment importante, du style gros psychopathe mage noir qui veut me réduire en bouillie.

Il y a juste quelques mangemorts en liberté et mon très cher directeur a pensé que c'était plus prudent de rester chez mes relatifs une partie de l'été.

Donc je me retrouve dans une chambre minuscule, mort de chaud à essayer de dormir.

Je me dis que mon année a été vraiment atroce, je suis bien content qu'elle se termine. Quoique, même l'été est pourri, alors…

Je suis maudit, ce n'est pas possible !

C'est vrai, quand on y repense, j'avais pris le Poudlard Express tranquillement, plaisanté avec mes deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron, insulté Malfoy au passage… Bref, une rentrée normale. Je ne pensais presque plus à Sirius, ni à la menace qui pesait sur moi. Un début de sixième année plus que paisible.

C'était sans compter sur Dumbledore. Je me suis finalement retrouvé dans son bureau après le banquet, à parler de mon emploi du temps particulier. J'ai subi un entraînement tous les soirs avec Rogue, McGonagall, Flitwick et ce, en vue de me préparer à un affrontement avec Voldemort.

Ben oui, avant qu'il ne revienne à la vie je l'avais déjà affronté, alors maintenant qu'il était en chair et en os, c'était plus que certain. Albus m'avait dit que ce n'était pas dans le but de le tuer, mais de survivre et de gagner plus de temps pour acquérir la puissance nécessaire.

J'avoue, je n'étais guère enchanté par les cours avec Rogue, surtout de magie noire.

Mais bon, j'ai prit sur moi, on s'est bien défoulé l'un sur l'autre. Faut dire qu'avec une aussi bonne motivation, je progressais rapidement.

Bref, l'année se déroulait tranquillement, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était même compétant pour une fois.

Je m'améliorais et gagnais en puissance, puis un jour tout bascula. A la fin d'un cours de DCFM, l'enseignant voulut me parler, j'étais arrivé en retard et j'ai supposé qu'il allait me réprimander pour cela. Il m'a tendu une chaise et, à peine avais-je pris le dossier que je me sentis attrapé par le nombril. Je jurais contre moi-même. Je n'avais toujours pas compris la leçon, ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant : les profs de DCFM en veulent à ma vie !

Ben oui, Quirrell en première année, Lockart en seconde année, Maugrey pendant la quatrième et enfin, Ombrage en cinquième.

J'aurais dû faire attention ! Bref, je me suis retrouvé devant mon ennemi mortel, armé de mes pauvres connaissances et d'une envie de vivre plutôt tenace.

Ce que j'appris plus tard, c'est que Rogue n'avait été mis au courant de mon enlèvement qu'une demi-heure avant, trop tard pour l'empêcher. Je me suis battu, j'ai évité, esquivé pas mal de sorts. J'en ai pris beaucoup aussi et des vicieux, on est Lord Voldemort ou on ne l'est pas.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais à un moment je me suis retrouvé à terre, à moitié mort, sans baguette. J'avais mal, je ne comprenais plus grand-chose, j'étais à bout physiquement et moralement également. J'ai vu une baguette pas loin, je l'ai attiré à moi d'un sort d'attraction, je me suis levé sous les ricanements du Mage noir et j'ai jeté le sort de la mort avec toutes les forces qui me restaient. J'ai dû tenir encore et encore, il ne voulait pas mourir. Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus, nous sommes tombés en même temps à terre. Dans un dernier hurlement, il est mort et ce fut le dernier son que j'entendis avant que le noir ne m'engloutisse.

Je me suis réveillé une semaine après, en très mauvais état. J'ai mis quelques semaines à m'en remettre, un miracle d'après Pompom. Et me voilà, dans mon lit, dans une maison de moldus à essayer de trouver le sommeil… Dans un sens, je suis heureux, je n'ai pas à répondre aux différents journalistes et autres inepties que m'ont apporté ma liberté.

Bon, je vais cesser de fixer ce putain de plafond et fermer les yeux, le sommeil viendra peut-être. Demain m'attend une autre journée de corvées…

--

Je suis réveillé comme d'habitude par la charmante voix de ma tante. Je dois préparer le petit déjeuner et ensuite aller désherber les massifs et la haie. Une journée passionnante, mais bon, si je suis assez rapide, je pourrais me prélasser à l'ombre le reste de l'après-midi.

Il commence à faire chaud, le soleil est haut dans le ciel et moi je continue mon activité. Je suis au fond du jardin et m'échine à enlever ces saletés de ronces et autres mauvaises herbes assez coriaces. Je n'ai pas de gants et je peux vous assurer que j'en souffre.

Je plonge ma main plus profondément sous la haie, j'ai une racine à enlever quand je sens une violente morsure.

Putain, ça fait mal ! Je la retire automatiquement et peut voir qu'un animal m'a effectivement mordu au niveau du poignet droit, à l'extérieur. Je saigne pas mal et j'ai une trace de mâchoire. Je me baisse, pour tenter de voir la bestiole. Il n'y a plus rien, j'ai beau guetter et scruter sous le fouillis végétal, plus une seule trace.

Je jure silencieusement, ça me lance et j'ai la chair à vif. Faut que je me nettoie rapidement pour éviter une quelconque infection.

C'est peut-être un des chats à Mrs Figg, peu importe, vite désinfecter !

Je rentre dans la maison et demande à ma tante si elle n'a pas du désinfectant. Elle me lance un regard dédaigneux mais, à la vue de ma main, me répond rapidement et m'explique où se trouve les pansements.

Je nettoie cette plaie qui me fait souffrir, oui bon, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai enduré de nombreux doloris que je suis insensible. J'ai mal et je le dis. Je la bande et repart terminer ma corvée, avec des gants cette fois-ci.

J'ai passé mon après-midi à l'ombre, à boire de l'eau fraîche et à lire. Ma main me lançait atrocement, je sentais battre mon sang dans celle-ci, une sensation étrange et particulièrement désagréable. J'observais mon bras toutes les heures, tentant de voir si les sensations que j'avais été réelle, j'avais la fausse impression qu'il était engourdi, comme enflé.

J'ai maudit ma stupidité et la bestiole qui avait eu le malheur de me mordre.

Ma soirée ne fut pas non plus une partie de plaisir, entre les insultes de mon oncle, les regards dédaigneux de ma tante et ma main qui m'élançait, je n'avais qu'une hâte, aller dans ma chambre et me jeter sur dans mon lit pour oublier cette douleur.

Mais là aussi, la chance n'était pas avec moi, Merlin que je détestais mes vacances ! Encore une fois je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, le sommeil me fuyant à nouveau.

Tout mon bras droit était extrêmement sensible, des légers picotements aux bouts des doigts, une impression d'engourdissement généralisé assortie de la sensation qu'un médecin sadique s'amusait à jouer du violon sur le nerf principal de mon bras.

J'avais mal et cela semblait empirer d'heure en heure. J'avais très chaud et j'ai dormi d'un sommeil peu réparateur et très agité.

Je sortis de mon état semi comateux vers huit heures, je n'avais pas préparé le petit déjeuner des Dursley, j'allais en entendre parler. Lorsque je descendis à la cuisine, ma très chère tante m'avait indiqué sur un papier mes tâches et averti également de leur absence.

Je fis mes corvées dans un brouillard effrayant, j'étais fiévreux, affaibli et la terrible chaleur de juillet n'aidait en rien mon état. J'arrivais à bout en un temps désespérément long et m'allongea directement dans ma chambre. J'avais chaud, transpirais à grosses gouttes, mes membres étaient d'une lourdeur incroyable. Parfois des frissons me parcouraient de part en part, me laissant pantelant. J'avais la nausée et ces picotements étranges gagnaient du terrain, ils s'installèrent dans mon bras droit. Celui-ci ne fut pas utilisable, trop engourdi et difficile à soulever.

Le soir arriva, je ne descendis pas voir mes relatifs, trop mal en point.

Harry était allongé sur son lit. Il était d'une pâleur effrayante, ses yeux mi-clos roulaient parfois dans leur orbite sans qu'il en ait conscience. Son corps maigrichon était trempé de sueur, ses muscles se contractaient anarchiquement. Il respirait faiblement comme si ce seul acte le fatiguait davantage.

La nuit avançait et son état ne s'améliorait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Il n'était plus du tout lucide, marmonnait des phrases incohérentes et gémissait de douleur lorsqu'il bougeait.

Personne dans la maison ne s'était inquiété de lui et tous dormaient paisiblement.

La rue de Privet Drive était calme, pas un souffle de vent, pas de menaces extérieures, ni même un chat fouillant une poubelle. Pour quelqu'un de paranoïaque, l'ambiance était trop calme, et l'atmosphère de ces derniers jours de canicule trop propice à la réalisation d'événements particuliers. Une conjoncture spéciale associée à un léger accident pouvait voir naître une possibilité.

C'est ce que deux hommes, cachés dans un buisson, attendaient, avec une appréhension grandissante.

Même un œil averti aurait du mal à les voir ainsi camouflés, pourtant, on pouvait clairement supposer qu'ils observaient une des maisons de la rue, le numéro quatre pour être précis.

L'un était roux, et l'autre brun, les deux avaient une stature imposante, des épaules carrées, un corps musclé. Des tenues particulières, d'un tissu fin, résistant, qui leur laissait un champ d'actions important sans les gêner dans leurs mouvements. Il semblait que la matière ait la même teinte que la verdure qui les entourait.

Ils restaient immobiles, attendant.

Dans la chambre de Harry, un phénomène particulier se réalisa, alors que le jeune sorcier était dans les limbes de la douleur, gémissant et se tordant dans son lit, une étrange lueur bleue jaillit de sa blessure.

Tandis que la lueur grandissait et prenait une teinte de plus en plus foncée, Harry se cambrait sous la souffrance, geignant encore et toujours.

La lumière entourait à présent son corps et éclairait toute la pièce, elle irradiait littéralement de chaque cellule de son corps, lui causant une douleur intense, le ravageant entièrement. Il hurla. Un cri perçant qui résonna dans toute sa chambre, il fut perçu par les deux observateurs.

Ils paniquèrent légèrement en voyant la lumière dans la chambre, lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri, le doute ne fut plus permis.

- Ah bravo, Raïr ! T'aurais pas pu éviter de planter tes crocs dans le premier bras qui passe ! dit sarcastiquement le brun

- Oh putain… Sfinn, il a réagi ! Et merde…, fit le roux

- Va prévenir le chef, je vais voir comment il va !

Alors que la lumière se résorbait d'un seul coup et laissait éclater une vague de magie dans toute la rue, l'homme roux disparut dans une ombre. Le brun, légèrement étourdi par la vague, se concentra et apparut dans la chambre de Harry.

Le jeune homme était empêtré dans ses couvertures et apparemment évanoui.

Sfinn d'un geste de la main le recouvrit doucement, ce qui fit gémir Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Raïr et un autre homme, blond, apparurent dans la pièce. Le blond, lui aussi d'une taille imposante, s'approcha du lit. Il observa attentivement le jeune homme et huma l'air. Il prit délicatement sa main blessée et observa la morsure. Un pli soucieux barra son front. Il posa sa paume sur le front de celui-ci et après avoir marmonner quelques mots recula vivement. Il souleva alors une mèche de cheveux et découvrit une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Les deux autres écarquillèrent les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Raïr sembla être prêt à s'effondrer :

- Oh Bordel ! J'ai transformé Harry Potter !

- J'en ai bien peur , répondit le blond.


	2. Chapter 1

Version corrigée :

Un grand merci à Lunapix !!

Bonne lecture.

Je ne réitère pas mes avertissements, il y a une limite d'âge et c'est important !

**Chapitre 1 : Apprentissage**

« _Oh bordel ! J'ai transformé Harry Potter !_

_- J'en ai bien peur répondit le blond._ »

Après quelques secondes, le blond reprit la parole.

- Sfinn, tu pars à la tanière, tu prépares une chambre pour lui !

- Mais…

- Immédiatement ! grogna le blond.

Le brun baissa la tête et disparut aussitôt.

- Raïr, gronda le chef, tu ne t'occuperas pas de lui. D'habitude je t'aurais laissé avec ton erreur, mais pas là. Déguerpis et tais-toi. J'arrive avec lui… le temps de tout lui expliquer.

Le concerné s'en alla rapidement.

L'homme attendit que Harry se réveille, ce qui se produit une demi-heure plus tard. Le sorcier papillonna des yeux doucement et gémit de douleur en s'étirant.

- Ne bouge pas trop, c'est normal que tu sois courbaturé, affirma le blond.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et se releva d'un bond sous la surprise. Il laissa échapper une autre plainte.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le sorcier tout en l'observant.

- Je m'appelle Alfar, répondit-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans ma chambre ?

- Tout d'abord, je ne te veux aucun mal et je sais qui tu es.

Harry recula encore plus sur son lit et ouvrit les yeux en grand d'horreur.

- Sortez de ma chambre ! Vous savez de quoi je suis capable, alors quittez immédiatement cette maison !

Alfar grogna, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le traite ainsi, même venant de la part d'un nouveau. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ses hypothèses.

- Non, je ne sortirais pas sans toi !

- Pardon ? s'étouffa Harry.

- Tu m'as bien compris, reprit-il plus calmement. Je sais pourquoi tu es aussi courbaturé…

Cette dernière phrase titilla la curiosité du jeune homme. Il tâcha de ne pas y montrer un intérêt particulier et continua à le fusiller du regard.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir alors, ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu as eu aussi mal ? continua Alfar.

- Je …

- Quelque chose t'a mordu hier non ?

- C'est… Comment vous savez ça ?

- Bien, tu participes à la conversation. Tu es prêt à m'écouter et à me faire confiance ?

- A entendre oui, mais en ce qui concerne la confiance ce n'est pas gagné ! Vous vous introduisez dans ma chambre, en pleine nuit, vous me connaissez et vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance ? Alors que vous pouvez être je ne sais quel meurtrier ou détraqué mental ?

- Bon, je vais t'expliquer. Je suis Alfar, mâle alpha de la dernière meute des Shadolfs.

A la vue de la tête perplexe de Harry, il comprit que le garçon devant lui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un Shadolf.

- Bien, je vais t'expliquer un peu plus alors. Les loups des ombres ou Shadolfs sont des créatures assez spéciales et craintes. Nous sommes comme les vampires et les loups-garous, des créatures des ténèbres. Nous possédons de nombreux pouvoirs associés à notre nature. Comme notre nom l'indique nous pouvons nous transfigurer dans les ombres et les utiliser pour nous déplacer. Nous avons aussi toutes les capacités d'un loup, force, agilité, vue plus importante, ouïe meilleure, odorat beaucoup plus sensible et d'autres encore…

- Ouais… et en quoi je suis concerné ? demanda Harry

- Tu es l'un des notre !

- QUOI ?!

- Par un malencontreux accident, tu t'es fait mordre par l'un des loups hier. D'habitude, la plupart des humains ne réagissent pas… Mais, tu n'es pas un humain normal, tu es un sorcier, la morsure a donc agit… et tu t'es transformé.

- Vous voulez dire que je suis un… un… comme vous ?

- Oui, tu es un Shadolf. Il y a par contre quelque chose qui me perturbe dans cette transformation. C'est un loup bêta qui t'a mordu, tu aurais dû être de même rang que lui normalement…

- Stop ! Je suis perdu là, le coupa le brun, un « bêta » ?

- Oui, nous sommes comme des loups, nous avons une certaine hiérarchie au sein de la meute. Je suis un Alpha, le chef si tu préfères…

- La meute ?

- Oui, nous sommes réunis dans un même endroit, tous les Shadolfs, sur un même territoire. Je suis le chef et tous me doivent obéissance, tu verras lorsque tu viendras.

- Parce qu'il va falloir que je vous suive ? s'étrangla Harry

- Evidemment ! Tu vas devoir entrer dans la meute, apprendre à gérer tes pouvoirs, tes nouveaux sens et réfréner ton comportement.

- Il a quoi mon comportement ?

- J'y viens, j'y viens, l'apaisa Alfar. Disons qu'avec cette morsure et ton statut, tu vas être différent, plus animal, c'est les conséquences… tu seras plus loup.

- C'est-à-dire ? Et le rapport avec mon statut ?

- C'est ça qui m'interpelle, tu es un Alpha, comme moi !

- Mais, vous avez dit que je ….

- Je sais très bien ce que je t'ai dit, le coupa le blond, c'est le plus étrange, mais d'après ton odeur et ton attitude avec moi, c'est certain !

- Comment ça ?

- JE suis un Alpha, tout Shadolf, même récemment transformé ou né le sent instinctivement, il est poli envers moi, soumis, et ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux. Un seul grognement ou haussement de voix suffit à en faire gémir un autre, voir à me présenter son cou pour se faire pardonner. C'est aussi en cela que ton comportement va changer… Tu ne souhaites pas que quelqu'un, qui que se soit, ne te manque de respect. La plupart des personnes que tu rencontreras te défierons du regard ou seront insolent, et toi, vis-à-vis de ton statut, TU voudras qu'ils se soumettent à toi. Toi-même leur accorderas ton indulgence de différente manière. Tu devras même en marquer certain, les mordre pour te faire respecter.

- Nous sommes des humains, pas des bêtes, rétorqua vivement Harry. On ne peut pas agir de cette manière.

Le blond éclata de rire.

- Tu verras bien… Nous sommes encore des humains, mais tu as, en toi-même, une nouvelle facette légèrement dominante. Tu agiras ainsi, tu te sentiras entier une fois que cette partie de toi sera acceptée. Si tu la repousses, tu ne pourras grandir et malgré ton statut, tu seras dénigré par la meute.

- Donc, je vais devenir plus bestial, plus dominateur, plus …

- Plus fort aussi, physiquement et magiquement, tu vas doucement changer. Comme tout alpha tu seras plus seul aussi, dans tes décisions, tes actes, mais tu auras toute l'affection de la meute…

- Affection ?

- Tu verras… Tu découvriras cela progressivement. Je serais ton guide, je ne permettrais en aucun cas qu'un alpha soit éduqué par un subalterne. As-tu des questions ?

- Si je résume la situation, entama-t-il en regardant Alfar, je me suis fait mordre par une créature, j'ai réagi et suis devenu un alpha, mais on ignore pourquoi.

Le loup acquiesça.

- Je vais changer littéralement dans mon comportement, vais acquérir de nouvelles capacités, mais pour cela, il va falloir que je vous suive.

Un nouveau mouvement de tête de l'homme.

- Même si je suis assez inconscient de croire à cette histoire et de vous suivre dans un endroit inconnu, j'aimerai au moins une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

Alfar sourit et disparut dans une des ombres de la chambre pour réapparaître dans le coin opposé de celle-ci.

- Bon d'accord, j'ai ma preuve. Juste une dernière recommandation, je vais vous suivre, mais personne ne le saura, on va s'inquiéter pour moi non ? Et puis, il faut absolument que je sois de retour pour faire ma dernière année à Poudlard !

- Tu le seras, on va prendre tes affaires et d'ici la fin de l'été tu pourras retourner dans ton école, même si tu n'en auras pas trop besoin…

Harry ne nota pas la dernière remarque et se leva doucement pour épargner ses membres endoloris. Il fit sa valise et libéra sa chouette. Le jeune homme ne remarqua pas la grimace de dégoût de Alfar à la vue des vêtements informes et horriblement laids de son cousin.

- Bien, on va y aller. Ta chambre a dû être préparée. Toutes tes affaires sont là ?

Harry acquiesça. D'un geste négligeant de la main, Alfar réduit la grande malle du jeune homme et la mit dans sa poche.

- Approche, dit-il, tu vas te mettre face à moi et me regarder dans les yeux, quoiqu'il se passe, tu ne regardes pas ailleurs. Tu ne maîtrises pas ce pouvoir et tu pourrais te perdre dans les ombres.

Il agrippa alors fermement les épaules de Harry et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Ils disparurent de la chambre. Le jeune sorcier ne cessait de fixer Alfar, ses pensées focalisées sur une seule action, ne pas regarder ailleurs. Ils arrivèrent alors dans un endroit très particulier. Ils étaient au milieu d'une clairière. Les bois alentours étaient sombres et frais. Cela contrastait énormément avec la chaleur qu'il avait connue les jours précédents. Alfar le lâcha et il pût enfin mieux observer l'endroit.

J'étais, semble-t-il, dans une assez grande clairière, la fraîcheur était délicieuse et m'enlevait les dernières nausées que j'avais. Je scrutais lentement, les sens aux aguets, mon environnement. Il y avait une sorte de petit manoir, assez sombre, d'architecture gothique. Il y avait des bruits et des lumières à l'intérieur. Sûrement là que j'allais passer le reste de mon été.

Je sentais la présence d'Alfar dans mon dos.

- Bienvenue chez toi, dit-il.

D'un coup de tête, il me poussa à marcher vers la maison. Sans m'en rendre compte, je grognais et m'éloignais de sa présence. Il éclata de rire et je me figeais. J'avais « grogné » ! J'étais horrifié par ma réaction, je ne voulais pas devenir ou avoir un comportement animal. J'étais un humain, un homme… pas une vulgaire bête qui se laissait aller à ses plus bas instincts.

J'aimais beaucoup Remus qui était un loup-garou très civil, mais je haïssais Greyback, une bête atroce, ne se contrôlant jamais et aimant cela. Et l'Autre qui se moquait de moi, je ne pouvais le supporter. Je ne voulais pas agir ainsi et pitié le faire taire, faire cesser ce cauchemar !

- Arrête de suite, répondis-je d'une voix basse à Alfar.

Mon ton le fit stopper net et il me regarda les yeux flamboyants.

- JE suis l'Alpha de cette meute, tu me dois obéissance, mais tu es également un alpha, nouveau de surcroît, alors je passerai sur ton ordre plus qu'intolérable. Mais je te préviens encore une fois, tu vas changer d'attitude et de comportement comme tu viens de le voir. Je te conseille de vite accepter cette condition, parce que sinon tu vas déguster. Oublis tes acquis humains, tu ne l'es plus que partiellement, tu es un Shadolf à présent. Tu es plus animal, admets-le et ainsi tes petites prises de têtes comportementales ne voudront plus rien dire.

Harry le regardait intensément, il voulait vomir cette condition. Alfar le dépassa :

- Tu comprendras rapidement que, pour ton intérêt, il faut que tu changes de mentalité, il en va de ton propre équilibre. Tu ne peux pas te battre contre toi-même éternellement, d'autant plus que la meute va sentir ton statut et agir en conséquence. Tu vas être obligé d'agir en dominant car tu ne supporteras pas d'être à une autre place ! Maintenant suis-moi ! Tu auras une chambre privée, personne n'y entrera et tu dormiras seul. Je crois que dormir avec quelques loups de la meute serait un trop gros choc pour toi.

La dernière réflexion d'Alfar fit s'étouffer Harry et il le suivit donc vers l'entrée du manoir.

Après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs et monté quelques escaliers, Alfar lui indiqua une porte.

- Voilà ta chambre. Je viendrai te réveiller demain matin pour t'expliquer le fonctionnement de la meute et te la présenter. Ensuite nous verrons pour ton entraînement. Tâche de dormir un peu !

- Merci beaucoup Alfar, répondit le brun en entrant dans la pièce.

Ils se quittèrent ainsi et Harry après un bref coup d'œil, s'allongea sur le lit. Il retira ses habits et se plongea sous les draps.

Je ne me comprends pas, les paroles d'Alfar sont obscures, je ne veux pas d'un nouveau comportement, celui que j'ai est très bien ! Pourquoi d'un coup il changerait ? Je ne veux pas dominer quelqu'un, qui que se soit… ni être supérieur à une autre personne, cela ressemble trop à Voldemort ! Et j'exècre son attitude, manquerait plus qu'on m'appelle Maître ! Je vois d'ici les tabloïds « _Harry Potter un mage noir dominateur en puissance_ », pitié !

Pourquoi ? J'aurais pu être un « bêta », puisque mordu par celui-là, mais non, faut que je sois un Alpha. Putain de bordel de merde, faut que je sois toujours différent, à me démarquer.

J'appréhende mes premiers contacts avec les autres, comment vais-je réagir ? C'est terrible, je ne sais rien sur eux, ni sur comment avoir un peu d'intimité… parce qu'Alfar a dit qu'on dormait avec des loups… je devrais dormir avec d'autres personnes ?

Oh Mon Dieu ! Quelle galère, mais quelle galère ! Comment je vais me sortir de là… et à Poudlard ?

Harry gémit de désespoir rien qu'à penser à la réaction de ses amis s'il se mettait à grogner ou mordre quelqu'un… Il s'endormit la tête pleine de pensées étranges et perturbantes.

----

Le lendemain, il se réveilla alors que la pièce était subitement inondée de lumière.

- Allez p'tit loup, bouge-toi ! annonça Alfar de sa voix grave.

- Muhmmm…. Répondit la masse informe sous les draps.

Alfar sourit et tira fermement sur les draps, dévoilant le corps bronzé de Harry. Celui-ci frissonna, mais ne bougea pas. L'alpha se décida alors, il s'allongea près du jeune homme et le lécha. Il débuta par les épaules, de bref petits coups de langues. Puis il remonta progressivement et atteignit la clavicule qu'il lapa lentement. Harry grognait et bougeait légèrement. Puis soudain, Alfar mordilla durement la base du cou du brun. Celui-ci se leva brusquement et se jeta sur Alfar. Un grognement sourd sortait de sa gorge, ses yeux étaient débordants de rage animale. Il tenta de maintenir le blond sous lui et lui rendit sa morsure.

Alfar montra les dents et les deux en même temps, ils se mirent à lécher la morsure qu'ils avaient infligée à l'autre.

Le blond retourna Harry d'un coup de hanches. Ce mouvement réveilla le brun qui s'arrêta net de lécher l'Alpha sur lui. La tête toujours plongée dans son cou, il se mit à trembler violemment.

Alfar le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Chut, p'tit loup… là… ça va aller… ne t'inquiète pas… tout va bien…

Harry rejeta le blond et se leva brusquement. Son corps parcouru de frissons, les yeux révulsés par l'horreur, la respiration hachée, il hurla en proie à une crise d'hystérie :

- NON ! Tout ne va pas bien… c'est loin d'aller bien même ! J'ai un comportement de bête, d'animal. Je grogne, je mords, je lèche… C'est quoi la prochaine étape, je pisse partout pour marqué mon territoire ? Je ne me reconnais plus, je ne veux pas, je veux être normal… Un humain, juste un garçon normal, pas une bête… Je… non… dit-il en gémissant alors qu'Alfar le prenait dans ses bras.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry et darda sa langue sur son oreille et derrière celle-ci, léchant doucement la peau fine. Apaisant progressivement le louveteau qui continuait inlassablement à murmurer des « non » plaintifs.

Petit à petit, Harry se détendait, il se battait contre les sensations qu'il avait. Pourtant cette langue le calmait. Mais il en avait marre de lutter, même si au plus profond de lui il savait que ce n'était pas normal, il était à bout de nerfs et il se laissa tomber.

Alfar le tenait toujours dans ses bras, il sentit le corps d'Harry se détendre face au traitement qu'il lui prodiguait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait. Le jeune loup refusait entièrement son côté animal, mais pourtant lorsqu'il l'avait marqué comme étant sien, Harry avait fait de même. Ses instincts d'Alpha étaient en place, il ne restait plus qu'à sa partie humaine de les accepter. Le fait qu'il soit à présent presque en train de ronronner de bien être prouvait que cette partie était également bien engagée.

Il y aurait encore quelques confrontations, surtout quand Harry sera en relation avec la meute, son instinct prendra le dessus, mais il regrettera immédiatement ses actions dominatrices.

Ce déni était particulièrement important et montrait que son côté dominateur prenait le pas sur l'humain en lui. Alfar lui donnait deux semaines avant de s'accepter totalement. Il ne devait donc pas le présenter à la meute avant ce délai. Cela engendrerait trop de complications et d'incompréhensions.

Il le mettrait face à des bêtas, Raïr et Sfinn conviendraient. Ils étaient intelligents et nuanceraient leurs instincts et la réaction du nouvel Alpha. Alfar quitta le cou du p'tit loup, qui gémit, et l'amena avec lui. Il avait des choses à régler et ne pouvait le laisser sans surveillance.

Il le déposa dans son lit et laissa la porte communicante entre son bureau et son lit ouverte. D'un geste de la main, il lança un sort pour que son odeur ne soit pas ressentie pas les personnes qui entreraient dans la pièce.

Il débuta alors son travail de recherche sur les Shadolfs-Alpha.

-----

Harry se réveilla doucement, il était au chaud sous des draps soyeux et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était très agréable. Il se sentait incroyablement détendu, il étira lentement chacun de ses membres, il ouvrit délicatement les yeux pour s'habituer progressivement à la lumière. Alors qu'il observait sa chambre, il eut un doute, elle ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'il avait hier.

Bon, ce n'est pas la chambre d'hier. Maintenant la question à mille gallions, où je me trouve ? Réfléchissons… Souvenir, souvenir… Je me rappelle mon réveil, enfin, j'ai mordu Alfar… Ah, et oui ! Ma crise de nerf ! Et… non, je me suis endormi alors qu'il me… yeurk ! C'est vraiment désolant, je suis devenu aussi docile qu'un chaton, tandis qu'il me léchait derrière l'oreille… C'est révoltant, je suis un humain ! Je dois avoir des réactions humaines ! Je ne dois surtout pas gémir, grogner, baver, lécher, mordre ou mordiller quelqu'un ! Le dialogue… Il n'y a rien de mieux que la parole pour s'exprimer, des mots, si possible avec plusieurs syllabes, pas d'onomatopées !

Ça va être difficile, un contrôle permanent sur mes actions, il ne faut pas que cette partie de moi se révèle, je suis foutu sinon…

Maîtrise de soi !

Maintenant faire face à la réalité, quittons ce lit douillet et advienne que pourra !

Harry quitta son lit et se retrouva en boxer dans la pièce, il vit la porte ouverte et avança doucement. Son regard parcouru le bureau d'Alfar, pour finalement se poser sur celui-ci travaillant sur la table. Il put voir le rapide mouvement de nez de l'alpha et son sourire en coin :

- Alors p'tit loup, enfin réveillé ? Une vraie marmotte ! C'est un peu normal, les émotions et ta transformation sont un peu fatigantes, je le reconnais !

Harry ne répondit pas, il s'avança et s'assit sur le siège en face d'Alfar.

- Pas causant au réveil ? Ce n'est pas grave. Bon, pour l'instant et parce que tu es sacrément têtu, tu resteras avec moi. Un Alpha est le chef de la meute, il a des devoirs envers elle. Tu es aussi un futur chef même si ton statut de nouveau transformé risque de changer la donne. Peu importe. Tu auras aussi une meute, elle sera ta famille, si c'est avec un non-Shadolf. Sinon, tu seras comme moi, responsable de ta famille proche et d'autres loups que tu prendras sous ta patte. Tant que tu n'auras pas accepté ta dualité, tu resteras avec moi, et peut-être Raïr et Sfinn, ils sont moins sensibles à leurs instincts. Par contre aucun autre contact avec les loups. Tu serais trop perturbé et eux aussi.

Harry ne pipait mot, il écoutait tranquillement. Sa vie serait un peu moins simple qu'il ne l'imaginait.

- Il faut que tu comprennes Harry, que tant que tu n'assumeras pas ce côté, tu ne pourras voir personne en dehors de moi et des deux autres. Et ce, tout le temps, nuit et jour !

- QUOI ? s'étouffa le brun.

- Oh, pauvre p'tit loup ! ricana Alfar, on ne veux pas dormir avec un homme ?

- Mais, je… mais je ne suis pas GAY !

- C'est une considération purement humaine. Fait moi penser qu'il faut que j'ajoute cela à tes cours.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, un cours sur le sexe chez les Shadolfs ! dit-il en souriant sadiquement.

Harry avait du mal à respirer. Il avait dit sexe ! Oh mon dieu ! Là aussi y aurait des changements, pas qu'il était très initié de ce côté-là chez les « humains », mais bon… ça fait beaucoup de choses.

- Et vous comptez m'apprendre tout ça en un mois ?

- On va essayer. Le problème viendra de ton acceptation, une fois faite, l'apprentissage est rapide.

Grognement de la part de Harry qui jura immédiatement après.

- Tu as peut-être faim ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et d'un geste de la main, il fit venir de quoi sustenter Harry. Il le regarda faire et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il commença à lui expliquer les us et coutumes de son peuple.

- Les Shadolfs et les loups-garous sont assez semblables. Ils ont la même origine. Un chaman, en maudissant une personne, la fait devenir l'ancêtre des actuels lycanthropes. Les Shadolfs sont une branche qui a évolué différemment. Les loups-garous ont réussi à contrôler leur loup tout le temps sauf durant la pleine lune. C'est à ce moment particulier que toute la frustration de l'animal ressort, transformant l'humain en loup entièrement.

Nos ancêtres ont divergé à partir de là. Au lieu de refouler cette partie, ils ont appris à vivre avec, le laissant sous-jacent. Ils se sont entraînés pour acquérir les sens du loup. Nous sommes par certains côtés plus bestiaux qu'un loup-garou, mais notre contrôle sur la bête est meilleur. Au fur et à mesure des générations, des pouvoirs sont apparus, ils se sont transmis, faisant ce que nous sommes à présent.

Notre peuple est assez restreint et nous vivons souvent cachés. Comme les loups-garous et les autres créatures des ténèbres, nous ne sommes pas trop appréciés. Je sais qu'il existe d'autres meutes, mais ici en Angleterre, il n'y a que moi ! Nous avons une organisation commune à la meute. Un couple Alpha dirige la meute. Nous nous occupons des débordements, des infractions et des ravitaillements. Pour toute décision importante qui concerne la meute, nous votons !

En ce qui concerne les différences avec ton ancienne vie d'humain, elles sont nombreuses, je crois que tu t'en es rendu compte. Je vais expliciter… Tu as été mordu et tu t'es transformé, chose relativement rare. Ce qui explique le fait que nous soyons si peu nombreux, nous ne transformons pas les personnes que nous mordons, on naît Shadolf uniquement. Ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de particulier, ajoutons aussi que tu es un Alpha. Tu n'es plus humain, ton corps, ton esprit et ton âme sont différents maintenant. On ne peut pas dire que tu es mi-humain, mi loup, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es un Shadolf ! Tes comportements sont similaires aux deux espèces, mais pas identiques. Tu seras dominateur en tant qu'Alpha, tu ne supporteras aucune forme de rébellion venant de la part d'un inférieur. Et tout le monde, sauf un autre Alpha, t'est inférieur !

Harry encaissa le coup difficilement. Il ne pouvait accepter ce concept. Il lui rappelait trop son ennemi, jamais il ne rabaisserait quelqu'un volontairement, il ne pouvait pas…

- Il faut que tu te rentres ça dans ta tête, ta vie d'avant est terminée, tous ce qui est des idées humaines n'a plus de valeur ici. La pudeur ou la virginité sont des notions incompréhensibles.

Nous dormons souvent tous ensembles, nous vivons en communauté. La plupart ne se promènent qu'en pantalon, il n'est pas rare de voir ou d'entendre des couples ensembles… qu'ils soit de même sexe ou pas. Nous sommes plus débridés en ce qui concerne le plaisir de la chair. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour se reconnaître et les jeunes loups sont les seuls qui décident quand ils veulent entrer dans cette partie de vie. Le but de l'accouplement n'est pas seulement reproductif, même si, au bout d'un certain temps, c'est inévitable.

Sache que si je te laisse à l'écart des autres, c'est pour éviter que tu sois choqué par tout cela.

Les autres loups viendront vers toi, voudront que tu les marques, les renifles. Certains oseront même refuser de te reconnaître. Si tu n'es pas ferme et sûr de ton statut, ils en profiteront et tu n'auras plus aucun respect.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, le temps que Harry enregistre toutes ces informations.

- Tu resteras donc avec moi et dormiras avec moi dans la chambre à côté. Je vais t'apprendre à te battre en utilisant tes nouveaux dons, tu maîtriseras tes pouvoirs et pratiqueras ta magie.

Tu es certes puissant, mais tu dois user de tes sens particuliers et de ta condition de Shadolf à présent ! Je te mettrais aussi en contact avec Raïr et Sfinn, nous verrons ce qu'il en sortira !

Harry pour sa plus grande honte grogna à nouveau de mécontentement.

- Bien, répondit Alfar. Allons-y !

Harry se fustigea intérieurement de ne pas avoir assez de contrôle sur lui-même. Il devait à tout prix quitter cet endroit pour la rentrée et ne plus avoir ce comportement insupportable.

---------------------

Il avait, bien entendu, beaucoup de mal à utiliser ses nouveaux sens de Shadolf. Alfar ne cessait de l'ensevelir sous divers conseils et de lui crier d'accepter sa nature. Mais Harry était hélas têtu… très borné même !

Au bout d'une semaine et demi, il n'arrivait à rien… Alfar se contrôlait un maximum pour ne pas lui arracher la gorge, tant son irrespect était insupportable.

Harry n'avait pas accepté sa condition. Pour l'Alpha, il sentait comme sa meute et son instinct lui criait de soumettre ce jeune loupiot.

Il ne devait pas le faire car Harry n'était pas encore prêt à se défendre contre lui. Son humeur était abominable, et celle du p'tit loup n'était pas meilleure.

Le brun ne supportait pas cette partie sauvage qu'il sentait en lui, il se refusait à la laisser sortir. Parfois il grognait ou avait envie de mordre, actes contre lesquels il luttait le plus possible.

Il s'insurgeait contre ce côté indompté qui grandissait en lui, il prenait de plus en plus de place, occultant parfois sa nature humaine….

C'était très difficile pour lui, il avait peur de se laisser aller totalement et de perdre entièrement le contrôle, ne jamais redevenir ce qu'il était…

Pourquoi devait-il être différent des autres ? Pourquoi encore une fois devait-il se démarquer, être un jeune homme avec un comportement animal ? Son esprit ne pouvait envisager cela, impossible !

Il voyait que son entraînement n'avançait pas mais il ne voulait pas se servir de ses dons, cela revenait à dire qu'il les avait, et sous-entendait qu'il acceptait son nouveau statut de dominateur…

C'était trop d'un coup, trop dur…

Alfar n'en pouvait plus… A la fin de la deuxième semaine, il parla à Harry.

- P'tit loup… Tu ne fais aucun effort… Ce n'est pas en te rebellant face à cette situation que tu arriveras à annihiler ta partie Shadolf, je te le répète. C'est en l'acceptant que tu pourras enfin te contrôler, sans ça, tu seras pire qu'une bête sauvage. Peu importe, rien n'avance et si tu veux aller à l'école en septembre, on va devoir accélérer les choses.

- Pardon, s'exclama Harry.

- Oui, tu apprendras à maîtriser tes sens de loup plus tard, quand tu seras un Shadolf… entièrement. On va te mettre à bosser le combat en corps à corps avec certains de mes loups.

Ça ne demande pas de grandes compétences et puis ça améliorera un peu ta corpulence de crevette anorexique !

- Hey ! protesta Harry, je ne suis pas...

- Tais-toi ! Je dois bosser sur certaines choses… Tu travailleras avec Raïr, on verra ce que ça donnera, tu n'as pas le choix. Dis-toi que je ne te laisserai pas partir avant que tu n'ais maîtrisé tous tes pouvoirs, trop explosifs sinon ! Alors peu importe le temps que ça prendra !

- Mais vous aviez dit que j'irai à Poudlard en …

- Loupiot, ça dépend de toi !

Harry quitta le bureau en grognant, pas satisfait de la tournure des événements. Il voulait retourner à l'école, mais pas dans cet état, il voulait être normal.

Avec plus d'efforts encore et plus de maîtrise de soi, il arriverait à faire taire cette bête à l'intérieur de lui… il y arriverait.

--------

Une autre semaine passa.

L'entraînement physique avec Raïr était épuisant. Le Shadolf l'insultait, le mettait plus bas que terre, le frappait puissamment. C'était éprouvant et humiliant.

Il avait des courbatures partout et de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler avec l'autre Shadolf.

A chaque insulte, chaque coup de pied, cette bête intérieure grognait et hurlait de rage. Parfois un grognement sourd sortait de sa gorge, son que Raïr lui faisait payer au centuple.

Ce n'était pas un élève face à son professeur, plutôt un faible se faisant écraser par un dominant.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, sa rancœur contre lui-même augmentait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas tout laisser tomber. Durant les combats, il était toujours à la limite, et le soir il se fustigeait d'être aussi faible.

Tous les jours, il revenait avec des bleus, des morsures, des griffures, humilié et rabaissé au maximum. Son ego détruit, sentiment d'être méprisable, il n'en pouvait plus.

Une autre semaine commença, identique à la précédente.

Physiquement Harry était méconnaissable. Il était pâle, hirsute, griffé de partout, des cernes immenses sous les yeux.

Pourtant à chaque début d'entraînement, il s'y jetait avec les dernières forces qu'il avait. Oh, il rencontrait bien vite le sol poussiéreux, mais il lui restait au moins un peu de hargne…

Alfar avait les comptes rendus de Raïr chaque soir et il se désolait pour son p'tit loup. Etre aussi têtu … c'était impressionnant ! Il l'admirait malgré cela… car jamais il n'avait vu un humain lutter aussi longtemps contre le Shadolf.

De plus, il combattait toujours Raïr, chaque jour, même si cela devenait de plus en plus dur. Vraiment impressionnant ! Il se demandait si il allait un jour s'accepter ou rester ainsi…

----

La deuxième semaine de corps à corps allait se terminer avec Raïr. La dureté de celui-ci augmentait. Harry était encore une fois à terre, dans une position humiliante et l'homme l'insultait.

Le jeune homme tentait de reprendre son souffle et n'entendait que vaguement la diatribe.

Alors qu'il tentait de se levait, Raïr d'un coup de pied au ventre le remit à terre.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui agrippa les cheveux. :

- Eh ben p'tit loup, on est bien par terre ? Tu aimes ça manger l'herbe ? Heureusement… Parce que ta gueule restera toujours à ce niveau, le nez dans la poussière crasseuse. Tu ne vaux rien, une merde ! Tiens, continua-t-il en plongeant son visage dans le sol, ta place !

Il le laissa ainsi, allongé par terre. Il s'éloigna de lui et d'un coup de pied lui envoya une gerbe de terre sur la tête.

- Tu es sensé être un Alpha ? Laisse-moi rire ! Incapable de se battre correctement, impuissant face à moi, même pas capable d'avoir un minimum de fierté… désolant.

Alors que les mots s'imprimaient dans son crâne, le nez dans la terre, le corps douloureux, quelque chose se passa, une cassure se produit à l'intérieur de lui. Son esprit se rebella contre lui-même, comment pouvait-il être ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il se faire traiter ainsi ?

Il était fatigué, c'était trop dur de lutter contre cette partie de lui-même. Alors que cette fois-ci, pour une fois, ils étaient d'accord, il décida de ne plus jamais être ainsi.

Il n'en pouvait plus de lutter contre le loup, contre le Shadolf ! Ainsi, naturellement, le barrage céda, son esprit lâcha le contrôle du loup. Il devint le loup.

D'un seul coup, il passa d'ombre en ombre et se rapprocha de son créateur. Ses yeux étaient comme ceux d'un loup : jaune et brillant de bestialité. Il était debout à présent. La magie Shadolf se déversa hors de lui en un flot important, sa magie humaine suivit le même chemin. Elles se mélangèrent.

Dans un mælström de sentiment et de magie, il se jeta sur Raïr en grondant et montrant les dents.

Le bêta était totalement impuissant, immobilisé par la magie étouffante et la peur qui l'étreignait. Ce son était pétrifiant, c'était celui d'un alpha en colère !

Il se soumit à lui, au dominant, il ne bougea pas, baissa les yeux et espéra que la punition ne soit pas trop douloureuse. Harry se jeta sur lui et les deux tombèrent à terre. Raïr présenta sa gorge en signe de soumission.

Harry le mordit violemment, le chevaucha entièrement et l'écrasa de tout son poids. Ses yeux étincelants, les crocs humides de salive et de son sang, l'Alpha était tétanisant.

Il le griffa, le frappa et lui montra combien Il était son supérieur !

Alfar arriva alors en courant. Il avait sentit comme tous les loups du refuge la vague de magie écrasante.

- Harry ! hurla-t-il

Le jeune Shadolf ne répondit pas et continua à assouvir son désir de domination. Alfar s'approcha légèrement du combat et envoya valser Harry grâce à une vague de magie.

Celui-ci se releva lentement de terre et fixa dangereusement l'auteur d'une telle folie.

Ses yeux le tuèrent littéralement sur place et tout son corps se tendit de fureur et de rage.

Alfar lui fait face, ne pliant pas et gardant ses yeux plantés dans ceux de l'autre Alpha.

Harry grogna de plus en plus fort, Alfar répondit. Alors que Harry s'avança vers lui, on le vit vaciller et soudain s'effondrer à terre.

Alfar regarda aux alentours et d'une voix froide et grondante, il ordonna à tout le monde de foutre le camp.

Il s'approcha de Raïr :

- Ça va aller ?

- Je m'en remettrai, il fallait bien qu'il le relâche…

- Je suis quand même désolé que tu ais subit ça !

- Vous aviez raison Alpha, j'étais le seul qui pouvait l'irriter suffisamment pour qu'il s'accepte !

- Oui, répondit Alfar, va te soigner, je m'occupe de lui !

Alfar s'approcha de son p'tit loup et le prit délicatement dans les bras.

- Tu en auras mis du temps Harry Potter, mais finalement, on ne peut lutter contre son destin indéfiniment !

------------------------------------------------

La dépense de magie et la fatigue du combat mis Harry hors service pendant 5 jours.

Les trois premiers, il resta inconscient et les deux derniers, il récupéra lentement allongé dans le lit d'Alfar.

Il se sentait étrangement apaisé et serein. Il n'avait plus cette sensation d'avoir le loup qui hurlait de rage, il semblait tranquille.

Oh, il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Alfar lui avait expliqué après l'avoir félicité.

Harry avait encore du mal à accepter, mais l'essentiel était fait. De plus, il se sentait tellement bien qu'il renonça à lutter définitivement.

Il était un Shadolf, que faire d'autre ? Il n'y pouvait rien et il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

L'Alpha lui avait expliqué que leurs deux magies avaient fusionnées, il n'était plus deux entités différentes mais une même et unique personne : un Shadolf Alpha !

L'homme l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'après quelques semaines il arriverait à faire taire certaines actions comme le fait de montrer son mécontentement en grognant. Par contre, si quelqu'un était clairement provocateur envers son statut, ses réactions ne seraient pas contrôlables.

Il lui laissait encore une semaine pour apprendre par lui-même à se connaître et ensuite l'entraînement reprendrait, mais uniquement avec lui.

- Tu comprends, lui avait-il dit, tu es à présent un Alpha et nous sommes de statut identique, je ne m'abaisserai pas devant toi face à un combat ou autre chose. Un autre ne pourrait t'apprendre quoi que ce soit car tu ne le supporterais pas. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu marques toute ma meute !

A ce moment Harry n'avait pas compris la dernière phrase. Pourtant bien plus tard, il comprit pourquoi et comment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il fallut un moi et demi à Harry pour apprendre toutes les disciplines des Shadolfs. Il avait pratiquement travaillé qu'avec Alfar, avec qui il avait noué des liens très forts. Son caractère s'était affirmé, devenant plus dominateur, plus animal. Son corps s'était légèrement transformé, devenant plus robuste, plus endurant et agile. Il était rapide, puissant autant physiquement que magiquement. Il pouvait se déplacer dans les ombres, utiliser parfaitement ses cinq sens.

Il était un Shadolf, n'ayant plus conscience de certains concepts humains. Il aimait la proximité des autres loups, leurs contacts physiques. Il avait choisi Alfar pour perdre ce que les hommes appeler virginité.

Il s'était laisser dominer par le seul qu'il estimait. L'expérience avait été délicieuse, même s'il savait que jamais elle ne se reproduirait.

Alfar était un alpha et c'était pour lui montrer toute sa gratitude et son respect qu'il avait décidé d'être passif. Il avait par la suite été avec de nombreux autres loups et louves, prenant plaisir lorsqu'il le voulait. Il aimait aussi montrer sa supériorité lorsque cela le nécessitait.

Un Alpha dans toute sa superbe.


	3. Chapter 2

Un grand merci à ma correctrice Lunapix, qui a fait un très bon boulot. Je la félicite encore : Merci !!

Merci également aux patients lecteurs, voilà le chapitre suivant, enfin !

Je tâcherai de publier le chapitre suivant le plus vite possible.

Merci aussi à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews.

Merci à **Flore jade ; Shamra ; Mochou ; Dead-psycho Mp ; lilyp et camille. **

Je vous répondrez bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard.**

Harry était allongé au milieu de la pièce, entre les corps emmêlés de nombreux autres louveteaux et petits loups. Ils étaient tous contre lui, le cherchant inconsciemment dans leur sommeil, voulant sentir son odeur sur eux.

Alfar sourit à cette vision. Elle était tellement touchante et excitante.

Harry était un homme très attirant, avec un corps d'une sensualité extrême, animale. Le voir ainsi au milieu de tous, nu, entouré de divers draps et couvertures légères, renforçait cette image. Le jeune homme était à moitié couvert par un tissu blanc qui faisait ressortir la teinte caramel de sa peau, une musculature fine et des courbes alléchantes faisaient de ce tableau une scène très érotique.

Alfar se lécha les lèvres, repensant aux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans son lit.

Certains des loupiots avaient senti son odeur et commençaient à gesticuler. L'un deux observa attentivement Harry tout en le reniflant.

Le jeune Shadolf sentit le regard scrutateur d'un de ses compagnons, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, le surprenant.

Leur contact visuel dura quelques secondes, mais cela suffit à irriter Harry qui se mit à grogner. Le fautif baissa automatiquement la tête et présenta son cou en signe d'apaisement.

Harry le mordit, réaffirmant ainsi sa supériorité.

Il entendit le rire de Alfar. Il se leva, faisait fi de sa nudité et se dirigea vers lui.

- Alors tu dors avec la meute maintenant ?

- Oui, il faut bien que je le fasse, après je ne pourrais plus.

- Profites-en alors.

- N'as-tu pas peur que j'y laisse trop mon odeur ?

- Non, répondit le blond. Et puis, Je suis leur chef ! Refaire une marque n'est pas bien difficile…

- Oui.

- Tu pars ce soir ?

- Oui… répondit le jeune Alpha.

- Viens !

D'un geste de la main, Harry conjura un pantacourt, qu'il mit rapidement, sous l'œil concupiscent d'Alfar.

Ils parcoururent certains couloirs et se retrouvèrent devant la chambre du blond. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce.

Sur le lit, il y avait les malles du jeune sorcier ainsi qu'une nouvelle garde robe.

- J'ai pensé que tu ne supporterais pas de porter tes anciennes frusques !

- A raison ! répliqua le brun.

Il observa le lit et soupira.

- C'est étrange… mais je n'ai plus trop envie de quitter la meute !

- Tu dois aller à Poudlard, tu dois créer ta meute… Tu es certes un Shadolf, mais tu restes pour la plupart du monde Harry Potter. Akar n'est personne pour les autres. Cependant tu es le bienvenu ici quand tu veux…

- Merci Alfar… pour tout !

- De rien p'tit loup…

Il s'approcha de lui, et lui lécha l'oreille.

- Alfar ! gronda Harry.

- Chut, p'tit loup... Je ne serais pas là pour ton départ ce soir.

En retour, Harry fit de même et les deux Alpha terminèrent leur échange par un baiser brutal, violent. Ils se séparèrent, haletants, et Alfar quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Harry.

Akar regarda longuement la porte par laquelle était sorti Alfar, les yeux dans le vague, repensant à tout ce qu'il signifiait pour lui.

Le brun prépara sa valise et, une fois faite, il fit une dernière fois le tour du manoir.

La meute lui fit ses adieux et il transplana en direction de Pré-au-lard.

Une fois là bas, il se déplaça d'ombre en ombre jusqu'au château. Il envoya sa valise dans son dortoir et descendit les couloirs pour chercher de la nourriture aux cuisines.

Il souhaitait voir le directeur assez rapidement afin d'expliquer la situation. Par la suite, il voulait reprendre les cours normalement.

Il sentit la présence de quelqu'un. Il retint un juron, alors qu'une baguette surgissait devant ses yeux.

- QUI êtes-vous ? dit une voix en pointant une baguette vers Harry.

- Rogue ? répondit-il d'une voix basse, se contrôlant pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

- Potter ! s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi. Que… Comment êtes-vous entré ?

- Disons que les protections ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient !

- Petit imbécile arrogant ! Suivez-moi. Vous êtes comme votre père… irrespectueux au possible. Rendez-vous compte du souci…

Il le prit par le bras et le tira vers la grande salle. Tout en Harry se rebella, l'animosité qu'il portait à l'homme n'aidait pas son Shadolf à rester calme face à un signe de domination.

Il sentit monter en lui un grondement sourd et, d'un geste brusque et ferme, il retira son bras de la poigne ferme du maître des potions.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Ou il vous en coûtera !

L'œillade menaçante que reçut Rogue n'en fit rien et, c'est menacé par sa baguette qu'il avança vers la Grande Salle pleine d'élèves.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à grand fracas alors que Rogue menaçait un jeune homme tout en noir.

Une capuche lui recouvrait la moitié supérieure du visage. Le pantalon noir en cuir qu'il portait moulait ses cuisses fermes à chacun de ses pas. La grande veste ouverte volait doucement à ses pieds et laissait voir un torse assez bien fait.

Il avait des épaules larges, une démarche assurée et dégageait une impression de puissance.

Le directeur se leva alors que toute la salle se taisait progressivement.

Le professeur Rogue, fier comme un paon, baissa sa baguette et énonça clairement au directeur :

- Je vous amène un retardataire rebelle !

Il poussa la silhouette vers la table des professeurs.

- Rogue, gronda-t-il menaçant

- Dix point en moins pour insolence, maintenant cessez cette mascarade et enlevez votre capuche, ordonna-t-il.

Harry grogna, se tourna vers lui et le professeur put voir un éclat jaunâtre menaçant.

L'Alpha baissa lentement sa capuche et l'étonnement put se lire sur le visage des professeurs.

Toute la grande salle avait les yeux fixés sur l'inconnu, les professeurs étaient choqués. McGonagall avait une main devant sa bouche alors que Dumbledore avait les yeux plus pétillants que jamais.

Un cri retentit dans la salle.

- Harry ! hurla Hermione depuis la table de Griffondor.

Le brun se tourna et fit face à la grande salle, un sourire fier sur le visage.

Il était à la fois le même, mais différemment. Son visage n'avait pas changé, malgré un teint plus bronzé et des cheveux légèrement plus longs.

Ses yeux étaient toujours de ce vert émeraude, pourtant, ils avaient un éclat plus dur qu'autrefois.

C'était son corps qui avait le plus changé, et maintenant qu'il faisait face à tous les étudiants, Rogue à ses côtés, la différence était flagrante.

Il avait peu grandi, mais sa musculature s'était développée, lui donnant, non plus un corps d'adolescent, mais plutôt celui d'un homme mature, le torse plus large, les épaules carrées.

Il était splendide.

Sous l'œil jaloux de nombreuses jeunes filles, Hermione lui sauta dessus, accompagné de Ron et de ses compagnons Gryffondors.

Après quelques embrassades et effusions de joie, la jeune fille se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, terriblement sérieuse.

- Harry, on peut savoir OU tu étais ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Des vacances, Hermione… J'étais en vacances !

- Des… des … s'étouffa-t-elle. HARRY POTTER !!!

Sa main quitta sa place et se dirigea rapidement vers la joue du brun. Il intercepta rapidement celle-ci, s'évitant ainsi une célèbre gifle de son amie.

- Je te le déconseille dit-il doucereusement.

Son geste réflexe et ses paroles ébranlèrent la jeune fille et les personnes proches d'eux.

Rogue haussa un sourcil perplexe face à l'attitude du jeune idiot.

Une voix coupa plus loin les réflexions de tous.

- Bon retour parmi nous Harry ! Je suppose que tu as faim, va donc t'asseoir avec tes amis, que nous continuions ce repas. J'aimerais cependant te voir dans mon bureau quand tu auras terminé.

Un hochement de tête et tout le monde partit s'asseoir à sa table.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement. Quelques Gryffondors le saluèrent de loin. Ses proches lui racontèrent de nombreuses anecdotes sur le mois qu'il avait raté. Hermione et Ron ne cessait de l'interroger sur le lieu de ses vacances.

Harry faisait mine de ne pas entendre, il se concentrait sur le babillage inutile de Lavande.

Celle-ci lui envoyait des œillades enflammées et lui touchait trop souvent le bras pour n'importe quel prétexte.

Harry soupira intérieurement, il ne supportait pas son odeur, trop écœurante ! Alfar l'avait pourtant prévenu…

C'était difficile et assez étrange de sentir tous ces effluves. Il devait faire attention à ne surtout pas dévoiler sa nouvelle nature.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Une fois devant la gargouille, celle-ci laissa le passage libre, sans qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot de passe.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers et toqua à la porte. Il entra et s'assit sur le siège désigné par Dumbledore. Il faisait face à celui-ci, à McGonagall et à Rogue.

"Génial, pensa-t-il, un véritable interrogatoire ! J'en ai vraiment de la chance !"

Il se tint droit et attendit, impassible.

Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Harry, nous sommes très heureux de te savoir en bonne santé et enfin parmi nous. Nous avons été très inquiet pour toi lorsque l'on a apprit ta disparition fin juillet. Nous avertir que tu voulais partir aurait été plus sécuritaire, nous nous serions organisé pour ta protection.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu avec un mois de retard ?

Face à l'attitude silencieuse de Harry, Rogue prit la parole :

- Potter, veuillez cesser de faire tout ce que vous voulez, répondez au directeur. Vous ne niez même pas le fait que vous vous êtes octroyé le privilège de prendre trois mois de vacances, sans en avertir personne. Vous vous fichez de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour vous. Non, comme d'habitude, le Survivant n'en fait qu'à sa tête, peu importent les conséquences !

- Oui, j'ai pris des vacances ! J'en avais marre de servir d'elfe de maison à ma pseudo famille, alors oui, j'ai pris des vacances ! J'ai tué le psychopathe, j'ai enfin pu faire ce que j'avais envie, et puis c'est quoi en contrepartie, un mois supplémentaire de vacances ? Pas grand-chose, non ? dit-il en souriant narquoisement à Rogue

- Potter, vous ne pouvez pas être aussi… rugit le potionniste.

- Severus ! le coupa le directeur.

Le directeur de Serpentard fusilla de son regard noir le jeune homme.

- Harry, tu as donc prit des vacances, pourrions nous savoir où ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Quelque part ! rétorqua le brun.

- Harry, un peu plus de précision, non ?

- Je ne crois pas ! dit-il sèchement.

- Monsieur Potter ! ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une Minerva outrée.

- Quoi ! J'ai eu la paix pendant presque deux mois, vous ne pensez pas que je vais vous dire où j'étais… Je vous assure que j'étais en sécurité et que je ne craignais rien. Rassurés ?

- Oui et non Harry …

- Je n'en dirai pas plus ! le coupa le brun.

Les professeurs le regardaient avec étonnement, jamais le jeune homme n'avait été aussi insolent. Dumbledore réfléchissait intensément… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer autant Harry ?

Ils continuèrent à le questionner sur ses vacances, comment il avait réussi à rentrer dans le château, où avait-il eu sa liste…

Il répondait vaguement, et à chaque injection plus pressante, il se braquait et stoppait net la conversation.

Au bout d'une heure, il sortit du bureau nonchalamment. Une fois arrivée dans sa salle commune, il y rencontra Hermione et Ron. Il s'attendait également à cette confrontation…

Décidément, aujourd'hui était le jour des interrogatoires.

- Alors que te voulait le directeur ? commença Ron.

- Tu sais, quelques questions sans grandes importances… dit-il vaguement.

Harry se jeta sur le canapé et s'y installa confortablement. Il regardait ses amis tranquillement, il appréciait la douce texture du tissu. Il aurait été avec la meute, il aurait ronronné de plaisir et enlever ses habits pour se vautrer sur ces coussins moelleux.

Ils lui manquaient beaucoup à ce moment, il avait besoin de leur soutien, de leurs présences à tous, même celle d'Alfar.

Il comprenait l'Alpha, cette nécessité d'être avec la meute, il le ressentait à travers toutes les fibres de son être.

Il était seul ici, encore plus que d'habitude, sans ses semblables, sans avoir personne pour le réconforter… oui, il était bien seul !

- Harry, l'appela Hermione, tu es avec nous ? Tu ne nous as toujours pas répondu !

- Je sais… et je ne vais pas le faire ! dit-il doucement.

- Mais… enchaîna Ron…

- Non, j'avais besoin de ces vacances, pour me retrouver avec moi-même… c'est assez particulier. Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre.

- Harry… Tu es notre ami et… entama la jeune fille.

- Oui, et en tant que tels, vous devriez comprendre que c'est quelque chose de très privé, je n'ai rien dit à Dumbledore…

- Oui, mais… continua Hermione.

- NON ! dit-il froidement, un grognement sourd partait de sa gorge. Je ne dirais rien de plus, c'est tout, ne cherchez pas plus loin. Fin de la discussion !

Les deux amis restèrent ébahis quelques secondes et partirent déçus vers leur dortoir.

Harry resta silencieux dans la salle commune. Son retour allait être difficile. Il le savait, mais affronter les autres semblait si dur…

Il inspira profondément et toutes ces odeurs lui donnèrent envie de fuir. Il vérifia la salle et n'ayant rien entendu, il se fondit dans la première ombre à sa portée.

Akar devait se défouler. Une fois dans le parc de Poudlard, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible, s'enivrant des odeurs du sous bois, de l'herbe humide, de la terre.

Il disparut rapidement dans la forêt interdite.

Il ne se coucha que tard dans la nuit, passant d'ombre en ombre pour être plus discret.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il se réveillait, Ron ouvrit les rideaux de son lit. Il eut un sursaut.

- Excuse-moi Harry, je croyais que tu n'étais pas rentré… Je ne t'ai pas entendu alors…

- Non, ça va Ron, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai traîné dans la salle commune, mentit-il.

Il se leva et attrapa un caleçon dans sa malle.

- Depuis quand tu dors à poil ? demanda son ami, curieux.

- Cet été ! La chaleur, tout ça… éluda-t-il.

- Je… Harry ! Hermione est vexé de ne pas savoir pourquoi tu es parti seul sans nous donner de nouvelles. Tu la connais, elle va chercher ! Mais… En ce qui me concerne, c'est cool ! Je veux dire, t'es chiant de pas nous avoir envoyé de hiboux, mais… je peux comprendre que tu ais eu besoin de faire un break. Même si t'as changé, je comprends, et si tu veux un jour m'en parler, je serai là ! Ok ?

- Merci Ron. C'est compliqué, et… ne t'inquiète pas. Je vous expliquerai… mais plus tard…

- D'ac'. Enfin, tu vas voir, les cours, c'est atroce. Ils n'ont que le mot ASPIC dans la bouche. C'est flippant ! J'espère que tu vas vite rattraper ton retard, parce que c'est dur. On croule sous les devoirs… Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps à la bibliothèque ! plaisanta le roux.

- Je vois, rit Harry. Je prends ma douche et j'arrive.

- Je t'attends en bas avec Hermione !

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en sortit propre au bout de dix minutes.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande salle, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Tous les élèves se demandaient comment Potter était revenu, pourquoi son absence ?

De nombreux regards le suivaient, le dévoraient entièrement. Il était mal à l'aise, les regards n'étaient pas grand-chose, il en était habitué depuis sa quatrième année. Ce qui le dérangeait c'était ces odeurs : du désir, de l'amour…, additionnés à celles que portent naturellement les élèves et celle de la nourriture. Le cocktail était détonnant. Un peu trop pour les narines délicates de l'Alpha.

Il en fut frappé de plein fouet et recula. Même en respirant par la bouche, il captait trop d'essence. Alors que Ron et Hermione avançait vers leur table, il rebroussa chemin.

Il quitta la salle en bousculant un garçon et se précipita vers la sortie du château.

Une fois à l'air libre, il inspira plusieurs fois, tâchant d'enlever les restes qu'il pouvait sentir en respirant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rentra dans le château et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il avait certes moins faim, mais il lui fallait tenir jusqu'à midi !

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut rejoint par ses amis avant le premier cours qu'il apprit la nouvelle. Il se trouvait que son retour faisait la une de la gazette des sorciers !

"Vive le come-back du survivant ! pensa-t-il. Même pas un jour… Comment veulent-ils que je ne fuie pas à nouveau avec de tels arguments ! Stupide journal, stupide ministre, stupide célébrité ! Vivement la fin des études, ainsi je partirai loin de tout ça et trouverai mon autre Alpha ! Peut-être pour fonder une meute, ou une famille… Je n'en sais rien…

Je me demande comment il sera… Cette personne aura sûrement du caractère, quelqu'un qui ne me verra pas seulement en Survivant. Me faire face, contester ce que je dis, mon égal…

Peu importe qui il ou elle sera, tant qu'il me soutiendra, le reste est moindre !

Hermione me fait rapidement un résumé de l'article, passionnant évidemment. Ils souhaitent une réponse, hum, pas super ça…

Va falloir subir une interview… Non, pas la peine. Une jolie petite lettre, pour répondre à leurs questions est bien assez, et s'il ne me laisse pas tranquille, une belle beuglante !"

Tout à ses pensées, il rentra dans la salle de cours et ne les quitta que lorsque le professeur entama la leçon.

La semaine se passa relativement bien. Il travaillait régulièrement pour ses cours et avait rapidement rattrapé son retard, grâce à l'aide précieuse de Hermione.

Les suivantes furent tranquilles, la meute lui manquait et il allait souvent courir la nuit pour satisfaire cette envie de liberté.

Il n'avait pas souvent croisé Malfoy dans les couloirs. Il supposait à raison que le jeune aristocrate étudiait ses changements pour ensuite pouvoir l'attaquer.

Harry était plutôt heureux de cette attitude. Moins on le provoquait, moins il risquait de perdre le contrôle.

C'était bien évidemment sans compter sur Rogue.

Les cours de potions tenaient plus d'un combat de volonté et de maîtrise de soi que d'une classe tranquille.

Les éclats de voix était fréquents, tout comme les points en moins et les retenues. Harry et Rogue se jetaient des sarcasmes et des remarques, souhaitant à chaque fois sortir vainqueur de l'échange.

Le jeune homme devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas gronder et se jeter sur son professeur. Les échanges devenaient de plus en plus blessants et rabaissants et Harry devait se contenir un maximum pour ne pas révéler sa véritable nature à son professeur et ses amis.

Leur haine était à leur paroxysme, les deux hommes n'en étaient pas encore arrivés aux mains, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Rogue trouvait chaque occasion pour lui enlever des points et le rabaisser, Harry lui répondait hargneusement, se fichant à présent des conséquences. Il avait passé plusieurs soirées en compagnie de Rusard et cela n'avait qu'encore plus attisé le feu entre eux.

Ils se détestaient et se le montraient bien.

- Potter… Espèce d'incapable ! dit-il en voyant le contenue de son chaudron.

Après un mouvement de baguette la potion disparut et Rogue asséna la sentence.

- Comme vous n'avez pas le temps de m'en refaire une autre, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre un zéro et d'enlever à Griffondor 50 points !

- Tellement facile, sale con ! marmonna Harry

- Vous disiez Potter ? cracha le professeur.

- Oh, mais je crois que vous m'avez très bien entendu Rogue !

- Alors, vous avez compris que vous écoperez d'une semaine de retenue et de 100 points en moins pour votre maison.

Leurs regards s'affrontaient. Ils étaient calmes aux premiers abords, mais on pouvait voir toute la rage qui les consumait.

- Et si je m'y oppose ? demanda-t-il effrontément

- Je double ! Je suis votre professeur, vous me devez respect et obéissance !

Harry prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas le frapper, déjà qu'avant il ne supportait pas d'être rabaissé ainsi, il ne le supportait encore moins depuis cet été !

- Du respect ? Vous plaisantez j'espère, j'en aurai pour vous quand vous cesserez d'être partial ! insista-t-il.

- Potter, cessez de faire votre intéressant et de dire des âneries aussi grosses que votre tête !

- Oh non, je ne me tairais pas… et je ne dit pas de conneries !

- Langage Potter ! 100 points en moins, asséna Rogue.

- Mais allez-y, Professeur, continua Harry, enlevez tous les points que vous voulez, j'en ai rien à foutre, je me fous de votre cours pourri.

La classe regardait, effarée, le dialogue entre les deux hommes. Ils se faisaient face, se défiant ! Les Gryffondors se lamentaient en pensant aux nombres de points qu'il faudrait rattraper.

- Cela m'étonne à moitié Potter, votre cerveau atrophié ne peut comprendre quelque chose d'aussi subtil que les potions.

- Vous savez quoi ? Il vous emmerde mon cerveau !

Et sous l'œil ébahi des élèves, d'un coup de baguette, il fit ses affaires. Balança son chaudron d'un coup de pied et quitta son bureau, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte.

- Potter ! énonça glacialement le professeur.

Rogue le rattrapa et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à quitter la classe.

- Lâchez-moi, gronda Harry

Le directeur n'en fit rien et c'est en montrant les dents et en grognant qu'il parvint à faire lâcher son bras.

- Potter ! le menaça Rogue.

- Allez-vous faire mettre…

La sonnerie interrompit l'échange et Harry quitta définitivement la salle de classe. Les élèves ne tardèrent pas à suivre son chemin.

Un des Serpentard, bien décidé à comprendre l'attitude étrange de sa Némésis, déambulait dans les couloirs, réfléchissant, analysant son comportement. Au détour d'un couloir, il le trouva, adossé à un bord de fenêtre. Son dos encore crispé de colère, la respiration légèrement saccadée. Il ne put résister à la tentation…

- Alors Potter, on a les nerfs ? On fait sa petite crise ? Dis-moi, tu n'as pas reçu suffisamment de lettre de fans ce matin ?

Harry tenta de l'ignorer. Il essaya de penser à tout, sauf à cette voix particulièrement crispante. Il s'incita à se calmer.

Respirer doucement… Voilà quelque chose qui pourrait un peu l'apaiser… Foutu blondinet chiant, pouvait pas pour une fois laisser tomber ? Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler…

- …ondre ? A moins que tu sois devenu sourd en plus d'être un imbécile total ?

Harry se retourna brusquement vers lui, il fonça droit sur lui, et avant même d'avoir vu les yeux de son ennemi s'agrandir sous la terreur, il l'empoigna fermement par le col et le plaqua contre le premier mur. Il avait les yeux brillants et un bruit sourd montait de sa gorge.

Il observait le blond comme si il allait le dépecer sur place.

- Malfoy, grogna-t-il, j'ai en effet les nerfs… et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles savoir ce que je pourrais te faire ! Alors tu vas te casser vite fait et ne plus jamais venir me faire chier ! Sinon tu peux être sûr que je me ferais un plaisir d'aplatir ta jolie petite gueule.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la peur sur son ennemi, c'était délectable et tellement plaisant. Cette odeur était lénifiante, il l'inspira comme pour s'en imprégner et le relâcha.

Il recula de quelques pas et observa le blond debout devant lui.

Celui-ci avait les pupilles légèrement dilatées, le souffle court et le visage un peu rouge.

Ils se regardaient.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais t'écouter, répondit-il moqueusement.

Harry ne sut pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment précis, jamais le loup n'avait été aussi proche de sortir de lui. Ses crocs sortirent et ses ongles prirent cinq centimètres à l'allure étrange de griffes.

D'un coup féroce de main, il lacéra le torse du blond, ne coupant que ces vêtements.

- Dégage ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix profonde et menaçante.

Draco frémit en voyant l'état du Gryffondor, mais ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger au contraire. A ce moment, du brun exhalait un quelque chose de bestial, d'une animalité assez perturbante pour lui.

- T'as définitivement pété un plomb Potter, comme si j'allais t'obéir ? répondit le blond dans un moment de fierté folle.

Pour Harry, s'en fut trop, cette odeur et son état d'énervement furent plus fort, il avait besoin, il devait le faire, c'était vraiment beaucoup, mais beaucoup plus fort que lui.

Alors il se plaqua contre Draco dont le dos se cogna fortement contre le mur. Le brun grognait comme un animal, petit détail qui, au lieu d'effrayer le blond, le mettait comme en transe.

Harry lécha son cou lentement, appuyant sur toute la longueur de la carotide. Il en sortait une odeur délicieuse, le blond avait un goût unique.

C'est la langue de Potter sur sa gorge qui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc au blond, il tenta de se défendre, de bouger, mais à chaque fois, le brun resserrait son étreinte et ses grognements devenaient de plus en plus menaçants.

Harry sentit l'autre se rebeller et il ne l'accepta pas, il se plaqua plus fortement contre le corps de son ennemi. Il tenait ses poignets fortement et le mordit violemment à la base du cou, presque au niveau de la clavicule.

Le cri de douleur que poussa le blond le ramena à la réalité. Un loup ne criait pas, il couinait, gémissait pitoyablement… Il ne criait pas comme ça, non ?

Harry recula et vit avec horreur sur qui il avait affirmé sa supériorité.

- Et merde ! dit-il en grondant et laissant le blond en plan.

Draco le regarda partir sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il posa sa main sur la morsure, un frisson le parcourut. Un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait analyser.

- Putain, Potter… t'es devenu quoi ? murmura-t-il doucement.

Il ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la salle commune en vue de se changer et de reprendre ses esprits. Il réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard…


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard, cependant j'ose espérer qu'il répondra à toutes vos attentes. Je ne pouvais le bacler sachant qu'il est le pillier de l'histoire!

Ensuite, je tiens à rapeller que ce récit traite de relations homesexuelles, donc pière aux petites natures de revenir en arrière, car il est particulièrement gratiné !

Merci aux lecteurs et aux rewieuveurs !

Dédicace perso à Lunapix :

Ce chapitre est pour toi ma petite correctrice! Merci de répondre à mes interrogations et de toujours corriger mes chapitres aussi rapidement.

**__**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

__

_**Chapitre 3 :**__ Rencontres percutantes_

Une fois dehors, il respira à pleins poumons. Il voulait une odeur, toutes sauf celle de ce maudit Serpentard. Mais elle semblait accrochée et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Tout comme son goût…

Il avait l'impression de l'avoir encore sur lui, sous ses dents… Oh doux Merlin !

Quelle sensation !

Ce petit con arrogant sentait divinement bon, son corps était définitivement délicieux également.

Putain ! Il n'allait pas se mettre à désirer ce foutu Malfoy. C'était impossible… Il était sur les nerfs, Rogue l'avait emmerdé et défié dans son honneur d'Alpha, tout comme l'autre…

Et… et il n'avait pas sauté sur Rogue !!!

_Merde, merde, merdeeee, je l'ai marqué... Je l'ai mordu juste à la base du cou… j'ai posé mon odeur sur lui… _

_Arrrgggh… Je dois écrire à Alfar, il va sûrement m'aider, ou m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai autant perdu le contrôle en sa présence._

_Je dois me calmer, ne plus m'énerver… il ne faut pas que je fasse une autre connerie dans le même genre, voire pire…_

Harry tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, il marmonnait violemment, s'insultant et s'ordonnant de se calmer.

N'arrivant à rien, il décida de partir vers la forêt. Il se transforma en loup et, d'ombre en ombre, se déplaça jusqu'à la tanière des Shadolfs.

Il ne s'en sortirait pas, et seule une discussion avec un autre Alpha pourrait l'éclairer.

------------------------------------

Il était sorti de cette entrevue exténué, à plat, mais passablement heureux. Il n'allait plus assister aux cours de potions, leurs points perdus avaient été rendus, mais il devait faire trois semaines de retenues avec Rusard.

Mieux que rien, pensa-t-il alors qu'il allait en direction de la Grande Salle.

Il avait terriblement faim et se prépara à affronter une autre vague de questions de la part de ses amis.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle, les regards se tournèrent brusquement vers lui et les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle. Son esclandre avait fait le tour de l'école et son absence durant les cours suivants avait été également remarquée.

La poisse, se dit-il. Il s'assit aux côtés de Ron et Hermione.

Il se focalisa uniquement sur les plats et leur discussion, ne voulant entendre aucun autre commentaire.

Hermione fut la plus vindicative, s'énervant contre l'attitude irrespectueuse de Harry, et se lamentant du nombre de points perdus.

Ron, quant à lui, souriant face à son amie, jetait par-dessus son épaule des coups d'œil significatifs à Harry.

C'est en quittant la salle qu'il lui murmura un « bien joué, tu l'as bien remise à sa place la chauve souris graisseuse ! »

Il rit, s'attirant cette fois-ci des regards concupiscents.

----------------------------------------------

La fin de semaine se déroula normalement. Il ne rencontrait que faiblement Malfoy et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'inspirer plus fort pour capter le plus possible son odeur.

Il se maîtrisait tant bien que mal, se défoulant parfois dans la forêt lorsqu'il était prêt à craquer. C'était sa soupape de sécurité, pour éviter de se lâcher devant des élèves.

Ses amis ne le questionnaient pas trop sur ses escapades nocturnes. A grand renfort de discussions et d'arguments de la part de Ron, Hermione ne disait plus rien sur cette nouvelle envie de liberté.

La jeune fille consignait précautionneusement toutes les données un tant soit peu étranges que faisait Harry. Elle n'arrivait pas à y trouver de points communs et cherchait ardemment dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque.

Elle allait trouver ce qu'il s'était passé cet été, même si la discrétion dont elle usait la ralentissait, elle souhaitait comprendre.

Ron ne cherchait pas plus loin. Il savait que quelque chose avait changé chez son ami, il partait souvent le soir hors du château, quittait parfois la Grande Salle après y être entré et d'autres choses encore… Mais le rouquin patientait, il attendait que Harry soit prêt à leur en parler.

Un certain Serpentard se questionnait lui aussi. Comme la Gryffondor, il avait répertorié les différences de son ennemi.

C'était choquant pour lui ! Potter avait toujours été gringalet, il le savait à cause de tous les corps à corps qu'ils avaient eus. Pourtant, alors qu'il était bloqué contre ce mur, il avait senti un corps différent, plus musclé, plus robuste. Potter avait gagné en force physique.

Alors qu'il se déshabillait dans la salle de bain, il vit cette marque, la morsure que lui avait infligé Potter. Elle avait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui.

Le plus choquant, outre le fait qu'il fut mordu par le brun, était la marque des dents. Il la trouvait étrange, il l'avait même comparée à la sienne en mordant un livre.

Les deux marques étaient définitivement très différentes. Les dents n'avaient pas la même répartition et la profondeur des empreintes divergeait.

S'il n'avait pas senti Potter la lui faire, il aurait pensé qu'elle avait été faite par autre chose qu'un humain.

La morsure, l'attitude de Potter, la sienne… Tout dans cette confrontation le perturbait.

Son attitude également. Il avait été normal, agissant avec effronterie, cherchant la bataille, mais son ennemi n'avait pas réagit de la manière dont il l'attendait. Potter s'était étrangement contrôlé, ce qui l'avait mis particulièrement en colère. Depuis quand le Gryffondor avait un certain self-control ?

Il l'avait cherché, voulant l'enfoncer et il s'était retrouvé contre ce putain de mur, incapable de l'ouvrir, de bouger ou quoique soit d'autre. Proprement hallucinant !

D'un seul coup, toute son agressivité avait fondu, il ne ressentait rien, inhibé de toutes ses réactions. Il avait perçut en lui un sentiment diffus, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à toucher du doigt, la raison de sa passivité.

Il voulait comprendre pourquoi soudainement il s'était écrasé face à Potter, il refusait une telle chose… Pourtant il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement.

Cette pensée le révulsait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les semaines se déroulèrent tranquillement. Harry évitait Draco et il lui semblait que le blond en faisait de même. Néanmoins, il pouvait sentir son regard acéré le suivre. Le Serpentard revenait à une période d'observation, attendant le moment propice pour le confronter à nouveau. Et Merlin sait qu'il appréhendait une telle chose.

La journée avait été longue et fastidieuse. Il avait couru dans les couloirs et prit des chemins plus longs pour éviter de rencontrer Rogue.

Il avait terriblement faim, mais pas le courage d'affronter tous ces regards, ces odeurs… surtout cette effluve.

Il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers les cuisines et prit son repas dehors, adossé à un arbre. Se délectant à la fois de ses sandwichs et de l'apaisante nature.

Oh oui, pensa-t-il, quand j'aurai terminé avec tout ce bordel, je vivrais retiré dans la campagne avec mon Alpha et ma…

Le mot Alpha et meute lui firent automatiquement pensé à sa discussion avec Alfar.

_Harry avait certes fuit lâchement Poudlard, mais trop d'émotions tourbillonnaient en lui. De la colère, de l'envie, de la tristesse, il courait d'ombre en ombre, il souhaitait retrouver quelque chose de connu, où il pourrait être lui-même sans aucune retenue. La meute lui manquait cruellement, et son geste, terrible, sur Malfoy, il ne se l'expliquait pas._

_Il avait besoin d'Alfar, de sa connaissance sur les Shadolfs et leurs rituels. Il espérait juste que rien d'irrémédiable n'avait été fait._

_Alors qu'après quelques minutes de course effrénée, il arriva dans la clairière, il s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration : il était enfin chez lui._

_- Et bien, p'tit loup, on s'ennuyait déjà ! demanda une voix bien connue._

_Il se tourna vers le Shadolf et son bien-être augmenta encore._

_- Honnêtement oui, mais le but de cette visite est tout autre, répondit Harry. J'ai besoin de ton aide Alfar…_

_Le sérieux de la dernière phrase de Harry le surprit et d'un geste il l'enjoignit à le suivre._

_Une fois dans le bureau d'Alfar, Harry commença son récit._

_- Je crois que j'ai un problème…Tu sais combien il est difficile pour un Shadolf Alpha de se contenir lorsqu'on est soumis à l'autorité. Je ne t'expliquerai pas que c'est particulièrement ardu de le faire dans mon nouvel élément. En particulier avec Rogue, cracha-t-il en se laissant totalement aller._

_Alfar le regardait changer légèrement d'apparence, il sentait la pression de la pièce diminuer au fur et à mesure que Harry se relâchait._

_- Mis à part des altercations de plus en plus violentes, j'ai toujours su garder le contrôle de ma condition. Sauf avec lui…_

_A ces mots, l'autre Shadolf leva brusquement la tête, scrutant attentivement Harry. Se pouvait-il que… ?_

_- Malfoy et moi, c'est une vielle histoire, haine et bagarres, échanges d'insultes… Deux gamins trop fiers, trop différents et évidemment toujours en conflit l'un contre l'autre. Il m'a cherché Alfar, il ne m'a pas particulièrement insulté, ni frappé… Rien à voir avec nos anciennes altercations, mais j'ai perdu le contrôle… Il ne m'a pas défié dans mon statut d'Alpha, enfin pas directement, juste arrogant comme il en a l'habitude, mais j'ai craqué. Alors qu'il était contre ce putain de mur, cette odeur, son état, sa soudaine passivité, ce goût… Alfaaaaar… gémit-il._

_Il prit sa tête dans ses mains aux ongles démesurément grands et gémit pitoyablement face à cette faiblesse. _

_Alfar l'observait dans cette attitude si éloignée de ce qu'il connaissait de Akar._

_Toujours replié sur lui même, il continua : _

_- Je l'ai mordu… il ne devait pas… inacceptable qu'il bouge. Je… _

_Putain de bordel de merde, ALFAR, rugit Harry en se levant, je l'ai marqué, lui Draco Malfoy !!_

_Je suis en enfer ! termina-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le siège, mortifié._

_Alfar analysait le discours de Harry, bien que décousu, il avait saisi l'essentiel. Cette constatation ne l'étonnait peu. Il savait qu'Harry ne reconnaîtrait comme autre Alpha qu'un homme. Son tempérament d'humain déjà fort avait été accentué par son côté Shadolf. Humain, une femme avec un caractère bien trempé aurait suffit. Mais à présent, il lui fallait un homme lui tenant tête, n'ayant pas peur de tout ce qu'il représentait._

_Le problème n'était pas tant d'annoncer à Harry qu'il avait sûrement trouvé son autre Alpha que de lui annoncer que c'était sa Némésis !_

_- Pourquoi es-tu venu Harry ? demanda Alfar._

_Le sorcier leva la tête, désarçonné par la question._

_- Pourquoi ? Mais c'est pourtant clair non ? grogna-t-il._

_- Pas pour moi, p'tit loup. J'ai bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu es venu ?_

_- J'avais besoin de toi, de la présence de la meute, de ton savoir pour comprendre pourquoi je me suis laissé aller comme ça et surtout les conséquences._

_- Bien, c'est déjà plus clair. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu l'as marqué Akar ! C'est aussi simple que cela. Tu le sais parfaitement, une morsure, des coups de langue sur la gorge, c'est une marque… Il fait parti de ta meute désormais ! Tant que tu ne le mords pas jusqu'au sang, tu ne le transformeras pas. Tu ne l'as pas fait ?_

_Harry eut un blanc mais nia rapidement._

_- C'est ta première marque sur un non Shadolf. Ton odeur uniquement. Tu vas en baver._

_- Alfar… supplia Harry, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait…_

_- Je t'explique p'tit loup, je t'explique. Tu n'as plus de meute autour de toi, plus le soutien et la reconnaissance que cela apporte. Ces choses et ce lien te manquent. Je sais Harry que c'est très difficile pour toi d'être à Poudlard, d'autant plus maintenant, avec Lui. Il va t'attirer comme jamais, tes plus bas instincts seront tournés vers lui. Tu chercheras son odeur et voudras toujours y apposer la tienne. Tu voudras le soumettre aussi pour te défouler, mais plus que tout, tu souhaiteras sa présence, comme lui ! S'il t'a autant tenté c'est que… marmonna l'adulte. _

_- Quoi Alfar ? le questionna Harry._

_- Harry, ta description concorde, s'il cherche ta présence autant que toi, s'il te défie encore… c'est qu'il y a de fortes chances que tu aies trouvé ton compagnon ! _

_Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux. Pourquoi sa vie devait-elle toujours être si compliquée ? Comment ferait-il si Malfoy était bien son Alpha ? Déjà, comment agirait-il avec le Serpentard dans sa meute ? Avec ses ressentiments… Comment négocier de tels rapports avec cette haine ?_

_Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Alfar répondit à sa question._

_- Ce sera différent Akar, tu seras son Alpha, qu'il soit ton compagnon ou membre de ta meute, vous n'aurez plus les mêmes relations. Tu ne peux haïr un Shadolf de ta meute. Il fait parti de toi, les querelles s'aplatissent, tout se calme. Tu restes le dominant, même avec ton compagnon. Tu auras éternellement le dernier mot avec tous les membres de ta meute ! martela Alfar._

_- Tu veux dire qu'en tant que chef, je le protégerai et l'aimerai même s'il reste un con arrogant !_

_- Exactement, c'est ton devoir ! Tout comme une fois reconnu, il te devra obéissance. Tu as l'amour et le soutien de ta meute, mais l'inverse est doublement valable. _

_- Je ne comprends pas… tu m'as dit que les transformations étaient rares, mais vu mon orientation, j'aurais sûrement une meute, plus qu'une famille. Je vois mal un humain être le compagnon de l'Alpha ?_

_- Un humain ne survit pas dans une meute de Shadolf. S'il est bien ton complémentaire Alpha, alors tu devras le transformer._

_Le haussement de sourcil de Harry incita l'autre à continuer._

_- La transformation d'un compagnon Alpha est particulière et très différente de la tienne. Cette transformation ne fonctionne que pour le complémentaire. C'est brutal, violent. Le loup du Shadolf ressort énormément. Sans rentrer dans les détails, il suffit d'une morsure profonde sur ton compagnon, jusqu'au sang évidemment ! De toute façon, tu le sentiras, c'est un moment où tu contrôles à la fois tout et rien. Tes instincts et ta conscience se mêlent… c'est exaltant. Nous en discuterons quand tu auras ton compagnon…_

_- Comment peux-tu être si sûr que ce sera Malfoy ? jeta Akar_

_- Mais je ne suis sûr de rien, p'tit loup. Je sais juste qu'il t'a fait perdre le contrôle._

_Je peux donc t'assurer que soit il est vraiment très casse-couilles, soit ce sera quelqu'un d'important dans la hiérarchie de ta future meute !_

_- Mouais… répondit Harry_

_Il consulta rapidement l'horloge :_

_-Alfar… Je te remercie, mais je vais devoir rentrer. J'entends presque d'ici la gestapo me harceler…_

_- Va Akar, et surtout n'hésite pas… pour discuter ou te ressourcer…_

_D'un hochement de tête, Harry quitta la pièce. _

La lune venait de se lever, Harry se décida à rentrer au château. Il évita grâce à son odorat de rencontrer trop d'étudiant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sa vie avait prit une certaine routine, il avait ses colles en compagnie de Rusard. Le vieil homme n'était pas trop agaçant, il lui donnait les consignes et le laissait par la suite effectuer ses corvées.

L'originalité n'avait pas été très grande dans ses punitions. Il devait récurer quelques chaudrons, parfois laver des couloirs ou la salle des Trophées. Rien d'exaltant, mais cette activité lui permettait de canaliser son énergie.

Il s'était habitué aux odeurs trop fortes de parfum ou de sueurs. Le pire restant quand même le vestiaire de Quidditch !

Parfois, il sortait de la Grande Salle en courant presque, il faut dire qu'à certains moments, l'odeur de la nourriture additionnée à celle de centaines d'étudiants lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il avait aussi recommencé à rencontrer Malfoy dans les couloirs ou en sortant d'une salle. Le blondinet avait donc finit sa phase d'observation ! Grand bien lui fasse, mais les nerfs de Akar s'en ressentaient d'autant plus fortement que son odeur semblait être la seule qu'il reniflait.

Alors, comme à son habitude, après une de ces retenues, il partit en direction de la Forêt Interdite, histoire de se défouler un peu.

C'est donc en rentrant qu'il le sentit.

Le couloir était bien trop large et grand pour qu'il puisse disparaître sans alerter le blond.

A l'entente de sa respiration et de ses battements de cœur, Malfoy l'avait vu !

Il allait devoir affronter son envie…

- Mais ne serait-ce pas Potter ? Mais voyons que fais-tu seul dans ce couloir à une telle heure de la nuit ?

- J't'en pose des questions Malfoy ? répondit-il s'en se retourner.

- Non, mais j'aimerais que tu répondes à celles que je me pose. Tu vois, je t'ai bien observé depuis ton arrivée en octobre… et encore plus depuis notre affrontement.

- Tu crois que je vais te répondre ? Va te coucher Malfoy et laisse-moi ! rétorqua hargneusement le brun.

Il en avait plein les narines, cette odeur… tellement délicieuse, si sucrée, si douce… Il n'arrivait pas… c'était au dessus de ses moyens. Pas alors qu'il subissait tant de pression.

Il se retourna doucement, ses yeux détaillant son vis-à-vis. Il inspira profondément, histoire de s'en souvenir plus tard.

Il lécha ses lèvres lentement, pour connaître la saveur de cette senteur.

- Tu agis bizarrement Potter, tu as changé physiquement, mais il y a autre chose, ce truc que tu as fait dans le couloir la dernière fois… tes yeux… tes grognements…

Draco s'arrêta de parler. Il observait Potter. Il était très étrange, planté au beau milieu de ce putain de couloir, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, un sourire indéfinissable sur les lèvres.

Le blond pouvait voir ses yeux luirent, ne le quittant pas, ne cillant presque pas.

C'était insolite comme situation, peu rassurante et pourtant…

Draco ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise avec ce Potter, il avait un quelque chose de bizarre, un sentiment diffus de peur, l'envie de courir se cacher loin de lui, mais aussi l'envie de rester.

Une attirance envers le jeune homme, ça le prenait aux tripes, puissamment, et l'attitude qu'arborait à présent le Gryffondor lui donnait envie de plus… de contact.

Cette pensée révulsa entièrement le Serpentard, pourquoi voudrait-il plus de contact avec cette enflure de Potter ?

Harry, pendant le silence du blond, s'était repris, serrant ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles jusqu'au sang dans ses propres paumes, il se calma légèrement. Il avait été prêt à lui sauter dessus…

Il avança doucement, voulant quand même se satisfaire une dernière fois de cette odeur.

Le blond ne le quittait pas des yeux. Réalisait-il que Harry s'approchait ? Il en doutait.

Pourtant, il fut assez rapidement proche de lui.

Il respira sa fabuleuse odeur, celle de sa meute, et passa sa main ensanglantée sur la joue du blond.

Harry, épaule contre épaule avec Malfoy, d'un mouvement de main délicat tourna son visage vers lui :

- Tutututut Malfoy, arrête de te poser tant de questions… rien qui ne te concerne.

Et Harry s'en alla, ajoutant tout bas un « enfin pas encore ».

Malfoy était immobile au milieu du couloir. Dans un réflexe, il toucha des doigts sa joue souillée, les regarda et tout en reniflant les effluves, il se mit à lécher le sang.

Le goût métallique sembla le réveiller et il fit une grimace d'écœurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de ce passer dans ce couloir ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après cet épisode, Malfoy évitait encore Harry, voulant réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce couloir, pourquoi il avait été aussi inactif, pourquoi il avait apprécié la main de Potter sur sa joue et par tous les Mages Noirs, pourquoi il voulait sentir Potter près de lui ?

Harry rentrait de son escapade nocturne. Sa vie au château était pesante pour lui. Il avait Dumbledore sur le dos, le surveillant souvent. Il sentait son regard perçant.

Rogue ne changeait pas, toujours constant dans sa partialité et sa haine.

Au moins, il savait comment gérer l'homme. Il n'assistait plus à ses cours et grâce à son flair l'évitait un maximum.

C'était presque obligatoire s'il ne voulait pas l'égorger.

Il résistait également à Malfoy, à son odeur alléchante, à son envie de rejoindre le seul être de sa meute.

Il faisait partie de sa famille maintenant, et quand l'envie lui prenait de se blottir contre un loup… il se retenait de ne pas courir après le blond.

C'était très contradictoire, car, d'une certaine façon, il détestait toujours autant le Serpentard, mais c'était un des siens, pas Shadolfs, mais quand même marqué.

Il avait son odeur sur lui, sa marque, et elle l'attirait autant que le jeune homme.

Il devait donc souvent sortir la nuit pour évacuer cette tension néfaste à son contrôle.

Il le sentit avant même de monter l'escalier. Il pouvait très bien lui passer devant, d'ombre en ombre sans qu'il ne comprenne rien. Mais il voulait le voir, même plus calme, son odeur avait une incidence sur lui, l'attirant encore et toujours. Il était de Sa meute, il avait besoin en tant qu'Alpha d'être reconnu par son premier membre…

Et c'est en étant parfaitement conscient du non retour, qu'il gravit les marches.

Sa voix résonna dans le silence, lui envoyant un frisson dans le dos. Un seul mot martelait son esprit « Mien ».

- Alors, Potter, on prend goût aux sorties nocturnes ?

- Et toi Malfoy, aux rencontres dangereuses ? répondit Harry du tac au tac.

- Toi ? Je ne crois pas Potter… Etrange, peut être, mais sûrement pas effrayant ! ricana le blond.

- Oh mais moi, je crois le contraire, p'tit Loup… Ne t'ai-je pas déjà averti ? Tu ne prends compte d'aucun de mes avertissements. Tu provoques cette rencontre… les conséquences seront au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer.

- Quelques points en moins, un séjour à l'infirmerie, rien d'insurmontable… dit-il calmement.

Pourtant, il était loin de l'être, de quoi parlait Potter ?

- Ne me dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

Harry brusquement se retrouva contre le blond, appréciant son odeur, s'en délectant. Il sentait Draco se défendre légèrement. Certes, le plaquage contre le mur devait être douloureux mais quel bonheur de le sentir contre lui.

- Alors assume mon p'tit Loup ! murmura Akar contre l'oreille de son loup.

Il la lécha sur toute sa longueur, sensuellement. Refaisant la marque avec application, y frottant ensuite son nez pour vérifier. C'était tellement bon. Il était si bien, contre lui, entouré par cette délicieuse odeur. Draco s'était calmé depuis.

« Bon loup ! » pensa Harry.

Il le regarda attentivement dans les yeux, pas une once de rébellion, totalement soumis… Réellement parfait. Harry entreprit alors la tache de goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau. S'étonnant de la saveur unique de son Shadolf, de la texture délicieuse de sa peau, il en voulait toujours plus.

Le blond aussi, il gémissait sous les attaques de sa langue, se tendant sous les légères morsures.

Harry se jeta alors sur sa bouche, en voulant toujours plus, l'Alpha voulant encore et toujours plus…

Depuis le marquage, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait profiter de lui, il se ressourçait dans ses bras, dans leurs odeurs mélangées… c'était fabuleux !

Il ne voulait pas le quitter, restait indéfiniment là, juste comme ça… Mais il desserra son emprise, l'embrassant passionnément, mémorisant les saveurs, la texture, et le lâcha.

Il donna un dernier coup de langue sur le nez et partit en direction de son dortoir, laissant un Draco Malfoy échevelé et perdu contre le mur…

------------------------------------------------

Draco était perdu, il ne savait plus où il en était. Ses repères disparaissaient tous. Un ennemi de classe devait rester un ennemi, évoluer avec lui, grandir dans la compétition et les bravades.

Potter ne devait pas être aussi… et tellement… Non, pas de contact, mis à part celui des poings.

Alors pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ressentir toutes ces choses ?

Il lui avait sûrement jeté un sort, jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait pu, sinon, arriver à l'embrasser.

Pourtant en y réfléchissant, depuis pas mal de temps, Potter faisait ce qu'il voulait de lui. Comment un Malfoy pouvait se laisser dominer par un minus comme lui ?

Il n'y comprenait décidemment rien et ne voulait surtout pas s'avouer que cette nuit-là, contre ce corps, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien !

Après des jours de réflexions, Draco avait d'ailleurs l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis octobre, penser à Potter, il en avait conclut qu'une autre confrontation était nécessaire.

Il devait savoir pourquoi, comment et lui ordonner d'arrêter de suite.

Malheur à lui car, alors qu'il suivait très discrètement Potter pour le coincer seul dans un couloir, il se retrouva avec le dit Potter entre les jambes, assis sur un vulgaire rebord de fenêtre, sa langue dans sa bouche et ses mains sur les hanches.

Il s'avoua plus tard que le Gryffondor savait se servir de ses bras, mais il réfuta le fait qu'il savait aussi parfaitement se servir de sa langue !

Harry quand à lui, refusait de penser à ce qu'il se passait avec Malfoy. Il était tellement bien dans ses bras, si complet, avec leurs odeurs. C'était si destressant de se sentir avec sa meute, tellement reposant et grisant.

Le blond était si savoureux, il gardait son goût le plus longtemps possible sur ses lèvres, s'en délectant tout le reste de la journée.

Ses mains parties à la découverte du corps, il en frissonnait d'avance. Se pourrait-il qu'une fois bien intégré dans la meute, il puisse profiter de lui ? Harry en doutait, mais tachait d'en profiter à chaque occasion.

Harry avait, par le passé, peu pensé à son ennemi personnel, pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne se passait plus un seul jour sans qu'il y songe. Il souhaitait savoir tellement de choses de lui que c'était difficile. Il n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses.

Alors qu'il voyait le blond pendant les repas, sa conscience était obscurcie, se tendant pour sentir son odeur. La haine entre eux n'existait plus, elle s'effaçait face au besoin qu'avait l'Alpha du membre de sa meute.

Et il avait beaucoup de difficultés à réfléchir à cette situation. Il avait aimé chaque confrontation, il se rappelait de chaque courbe du Serpentard, de la douceur de ses cheveux, de leurs odeurs particulières, mêlées à celle de la marque. Il brûlait de toucher cet épiderme si délicat, ses instincts poussés au maximum vers cet instant. Il en rêvait jour et nuit, voulant le dominer, se retenant de lui sauter dessus au grand jour pour asseoir son autorité.

Les sourires narquois le mettaient à rude épreuve, qu'ils lui soient ou non destinés.

Il était sur les nerfs et le faisait savoir à tous.

Dans la tour Gryffondor, il n'était pas rare de voir Harry seul, fixant le feu, envoyant paître tout ceux qui erraient autour de lui. Sa magie restait plus ou moins vague, mais il avait fait exploser plusieurs plumes d'Hermione quand celle-ci devenait trop curieuse.

La rumeur avait circulée et Draco en avait entendu parler.

Il n'ignorait pas la raison de l'énervement du Survivant, ce qu'il se demandait c'était pourquoi.

Le lion s'en voulait-il pour avoir fait ce qu'ils avaient fait, ou bien lui en voulait-il de ne plus jamais être seul dans les couloirs ?

Draco ne savait que penser. D'autant plus qu'il avait lui-même du mal à savoir pourquoi il voulait le contact de Potter.

Il le trouvait fascinant, ses colères, la lueur qu'il percevait durant leurs altercations, sa passivité qui semblait le calmer. Tout ceci le perturbait énormément. Il se doutait que quelque chose s'était passé durant l'été et que le retard de Potter pour la rentrée en était la cause.

La cause aussi de tous les changements qu'il avait noté sur le Gryffondor.

Il avait beau vouloir nier l'évidence, ses rêves ne pouvaient que lui crier une triste réalité. Il souhaitait d'autres rencontres avec le brun, c'était comme si son corps, dotée d'une conscience propre, le guidait invariablement vers Potter. Sa raison quand à elle ne pouvait accepter une telle chose. Il ne pouvait pas avoir envie de corps à corps brutal et excitant avec le balafré !

C'est avec horreur que Draco se rendit compte qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps à errer seul dans les couloirs, alors qu'il ne quittait presque plus ses amis il y a quelques jours. Son attitude, plus qu'étrange, n'avait qu'un but : produire une rencontre fortuite avec Potter.

Il venait de s'en rendre brutalement compte alors qu'il était dans un rayon de la bibliothèque.

Il s'adossa aux étagères et se laissa tomber doucement au sol, se tenant la tête. Choqué par cette révélation, il fixait les livres face à lui.

Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien, il n'était plus maître de son corps, il était perdu. Il desserra sa cravate, ayant l'impression d'étouffer. Que lui arrivait-il ? Perdait-il la raison ? Il devenait fou, perdant conscience de la réalité, n'ayant plus le contrôle de rien…

Il ne voulait pas de la compagnie de Potter, si ? Non ! Peut-être que oui alors… Il ne savait plus rien, n'avait plus de repères… A quoi se raccrocher alors ?

Harry avait tout de suite sentit son odeur dans la bibliothèque. Par chance, il y avait très peu d'étudiants à cette heure-ci. Il parcourut nonchalamment les rayons à sa recherche.

Il le trouva, à terre, entre deux étagères, plutôt loin de l'entrée. Il se tenait la tête, dans une attitude lasse. Harry l'observa, il s'accroupit à son niveau, lui caressa le bras, doucement.

- Draco ? murmura-t-il.

Le blond sursauta et recula loin de lui, dans un mouvement vif et compulsif. Harry fronça les sourcils. Draco semblait perdu. Sa cravate lâche autour de son cou, les cheveux ébouriffés, la chemise froissée, des yeux vagues, il était à coupé le souffle ainsi, si loin du Serpentard fier qu'il représentait d'habitude.

Harry le prit brusquement dans ses bras et le serra, le rassurant un peu, lui communiquant un peu de sa force. Il lécha sa nuque, délicatement, de longs coups de langue, permettant au blond de calmer ses tremblements incontrôlés. Harry chuchotait parfois des mots apaisants dans le creux de son oreille, la léchant elle aussi brièvement.

Draco se sentit devenir de plus en plus calme, ses muscles se détendant les uns après les autres. Il s'affaissa comme une loque à terre, entraînant le brun avec lui. Il lui arriva même de gémir faiblement.

Harry sentait le blond sous lui, si tranquille, appréciant visiblement son traitement, il décida de s'attaquer à d'autres parties.

Sa langue glissa vers le cou, et son nez remonta vers la mâchoire, reniflant la marque, s'imbibant de la sensation qui le prenait aux tripes, criant dans son esprit : meute !

Ses jambes se mêlèrent à celles du blond et il put sentir entièrement contre son propre corps celui ferme et tendre de Draco.

Délicatement, il souleva la tête du blond et l'amena à lui, posant ses lèvres humides sur celles du Serpentard.

Draco était perdu, il se sentait bien, apaisé comme jamais, sa crise oubliée, il profitait de la délicieuse langue qui le goûtait. Il sentit une paire de lèvres contre les siennes et sans chercher à comprendre, ouvrit sa bouche à la rencontre d'une autre langue.

Il se noya dans le baiser, sachant sans s'en rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Potter.

Ses mains découvrirent les formes du brun, alors que lui-même en faisait autant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément entre deux étagères, dans un coin de la bibliothèque, gémissant dans la bouche de l'autre, s'oubliant et profitant pleinement du moment. Les mains touchèrent au dessus, en dessous des vêtements, caressant la peau découverte, débraillant l'autre un peu plus.

C'est un bruit plus fort que les autres qui réveilla Harry, il se redressa rapidement, tendant l'oreille. Draco quand à lui, ouvrit les yeux, se questionnant sur la cause de l'arrêt brutal de leurs activités.

Il vit sur lui un Potter, plus que débauché, les lèvres rouges, les yeux brillants, la chemise ouverte, découvrant un morceau de torse doré : alléchant !

Une vague de chaleur et de satisfaction le traversa, il était à l'origine de cet état !

Harry eut un sourire aguichant en voyant le blond, les narines pleines de son odeur chaude et terriblement tentante, il se pencha une dernière fois sur lui, l'embrassant violemment.

-On se reverra, p'tit Loup, tu ne m'échapperas plus !

Et il le quitta.

Draco se releva, appuyant son dos contre l'étagère, il s'observa. A présent, il ne pouvait nier, Potter lui faisait de l'effet, l'érection comprimée dans son pantalon ajoutant une preuve de plus.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir envie de t'échapper Potter… Harry !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A partir de ce moment, Draco ne se posa plus de questions, et il comprit que cela lui facilitait énormément la vie. Ne pas se demander pourquoi, mais plutôt profiter de ce que Potter avait à lui offrir lui semblait être beaucoup, mais beaucoup plus agréable.

Il envoya paître toutes ses questions sur la nouvelle attitude du brun, tant mieux pour lui s'il avait des yeux étranges et des pulsions animales très dominatrices, tant qu'il pouvait recommencer ce qu'ils faisaient régulièrement dans les couloirs ou autre salle de classe vide, tout était parfait.

Certes, le griffon avait tendance à souvent lui lécher le cou et toujours reniflé l'endroit ou il l'avait mordu la première fois, mais comment lui en vouloir alors que sa merveilleuse langue glissait le long de son oreille si délicatement, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps ?

Durant tout le mois de décembre et de janvier, ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre, jouant au chat et à la souris, Draco traînant des pieds en sortant de la classe, Harry prétextant l'oubli d'un livre, et ils se retrouvaient dans un coin sombre, un couloir vide, contre un mur à se peloter comme des dingues.

Parfois, Harry le prenait totalement par surprise, l'entraînant dans un placard. La première fois qu'il avait fait ça, Draco avait faillit hurler de peur.

Le blond se sentit tiré par le bras et plaqué contre un torse ferme et musclé, il ouvrait à peine la bouche pour protester qu'une main se plaqua sur celle-ci. Son kidnappeur l'entraîna de force dans le placard sombre duquel il avait jaillit.

Une fois dans le noir, il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

-Tu me cherchais ? demanda la voix sensuellement dans le creux de son oreille.

Il le reconnut facilement.

- Pas du tout Potter ! répondit-il en enlevant la main de sa bouche.

Il n'allait surtout pas lui avouer que la situation était terriblement excitante et qu'il ne rêvait que de ces corps à corps.

- Dommage… parce que j'aurais bien aimé que tu me trouves, murmura-t-il en grignotant sa nuque.

La réponse de Draco se noya dans un gémissement, Harry lui agrippant les lèvres et jouant délicieusement avec sa langue.

Le blond fondait littéralement dans les bras du brun. Il semblait que jamais il ne quitterait ses bras tant ils étaient délicieux et agréables. Parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas que s'embrasser, parfois Potter se jetait sur lui et le gardait fermement dans ses bras, dans une étreinte calme, respirant bruyamment, semblant se calmer grâce à lui.

Draco l'avait remarqué, il avait aussi comprit que Potter avait le même effet sur lui.

Ils ne discutaient que très peu, préférant utiliser leur temps ensemble à connaître le corps de l'autre. Ils évoluaient là aussi, et les mains enlevaient de plus en plus de tissus à chaque rencontre. C'était très grisant, cette sorte d'émulation des sens, une recherche intense de sensation, toujours plus, plus de contact, plus d'impression, de ressentis.

C'était violent parfois, la tendresse oubliée, ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre, se dévorant la bouche mutuellement, voulant se noyer dans le goût de l'autre, cherchant rapidement l'assouvissement du plaisir. D'autres, c'était plus calme, ils prenaient leur temps, c'était souvent dans ce cas qu'ils se retrouvaient nus l'un contre l'autre.

Jamais il n'avait dépassé le cap des attouchements. Les deux se contentaient de ces rencontres, de ce qu'elles leur apportaient.

---------------------------------------------------------

Les bonnes résolutions de Draco ne durèrent que peu de temps. Il se prit le revers rapidement, alors qu'il revenait d'une de ses rencontres nocturnes avec Potter. Il lui manquait déjà !

Il venait à peine de le quitter qu'il voulait être à ses côtés à nouveau. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Etait-il devenu aussi dépendant de la présence du Gryffondor ?

Toutes ses autres interrogations revinrent d'un seul coup. Il tenta d'analyser les moments qu'il avait vécu avec le brun, tentant d'y trouver des comportements étranges.

Il en trouva, quelques détails, rien de très significatif, mais qui, mis bout à bout, semblaient étranges.

Il prit ses distances à nouveau, se faisant accompagner régulièrement pas ses amis. Réfléchissant.

Potter était plus musclé, plus sauvage, plus dominant, il avait cet éclat particulier dans les yeux… Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit devenu loup-garou ?

Draco n'en savait pas assez sur cette race pour comparer avec ce qu'il savait du brun. Il décida de chercher discrètement dans la section de la bibliothèque, évitant autant que possible la présence de Potter.

Après deux semaines de chat, Harry en avait plus que marre. Du jour au lendemain, Draco avait tout arrêté. Plus de rencontres coquines dans les couloirs ou la nuit et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tourné dans les corridors !

C'était frustrant pour le Shadolf.

Le blond lui manquait, tout dans son corps, dans son sang, il ressentait une douleur diffuse, le manque du Serpentard. L'envie de parcourir son corps, renifler la marque encore, sentir leurs odeurs… il n'en pouvait plus.

Les nerfs plus tendus que jamais, il partait courir tous les soirs sous sa forme de loup, éliminant le trop plein, ne souhaitant pas perdre le contrôle devant Lui, ou un autre élève.

L'attente dura encore une semaine de plus. Les questions arrivèrent, il se rappela de sa discussion avec Alfar… Il nia au début, mais qu'y pouvait-il ?

Tout son être se tendait vers une seule personne, comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Le Serpentard faisait parti de sa vie bien plus que certains de ses compagnons de Gryffondor. Une personne avec leur passé si fort… Son égal ?

Harry avait comprit, même en se battant contre sa propre conscience, il savait que le blond était son complémentaire, son autre Alpha.

Et cette pensée le terrifiait !

----------------------------------------------------

Draco avait compulsé un certain nombre de renseignements, lisant trop de livres. Aucune des informations ne recoupait clairement son hypothèse. Harry avait quelques caractéristiques, mais il ne remplissait pas le critère le plus important : la transformation !

Il prit une quatrième semaine pour se raisonner et vouloir enfin l'affronter pour avoir des réponses.

Il fut cependant pris de court par le brun. Un soir, il se retrouva seul en rentrant de sa ronde de préfet. Il était tard et il ne risquait pas de rencontrer Potter dans les cachots. Il aurait dû pourtant se méfier.

Ce soir-là, Harry marchait dans tous les sens dans la salle commune, il n'en pouvait plus. Il décida de sortir et d'aller se confronter au blond. Peu importe s'il le trouvait ou pas, il était bien trop échauffé pour dormir et refusait d'aller encore une fois courir dans la forêt. Tant qu'à errer, autant aller forcer la chance et le faire dans les cachots. Il trouverait peut-être son odeur et la suivrait jusqu'à lui.

Il marchait, parfois passait d'ombre en ombre, profitant de la fraîcheur des couloirs. Il s'adossa à un mur et se posa.

Il était maintenant convaincu de l'issue de leur relation, mais comment allait-il l'annoncer à Draco ? Y avait-il une manière pour dire à quelqu'un d'aussi fier qu'un Malfoy qu'il serait toujours le dominé dans leur couple ? Non, il ne se voyait pas du tout. Il n'allait pas le forcer ?

Le blond s'était sûrement rendu compte de quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas subitement arrêter toute fréquentation sans aucune raison ? Il stoppa ses réflexions, quelqu'un arrivait, il renifla l'air et se tendit : le Serpentard arrivait !

Draco le voyait, adossé à un mur, nonchalamment. Mais il avait suffisamment observé le Gryffondor pour voir que sa posture n'était que très peu naturelle, ses muscles étaient tendus comme des arcs, attendant.

Harry quitta le mur, barrant la route au blond. Il avait un regard de tueur, brillant de rancœur, de colère et cette lueur bestiale plutôt effrayante.

Draco n'avait plus trop le choix.

- Moins dix points pour Gryffondor, Potter ! dit-il

- Alors c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire après un mois de silence ? jeta le brun, avançant vers l'autre.

- Tu es dans les couloirs bien après le couvre-feu, que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ?

- Il me semblait que les dernières fois, ça ne te dérangeait pas trop ? continua hargneusement le Shadolf.

- Peut-être, mais des choses ont changé depuis… éluda Draco

- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il respira profondément.

- Non, reprit-il, c'est pas ça, quoi alors ?

- Je me pose des questions Potter, cracha le blond, sur toi, tes manies bizarres, les trucs que tu fais, que tu ME fais !

- Dans ce genre peut-être, ragea Harry.

Il le tira alors vers lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, parcourant, fouillant chaque recoin de sa bouche. Ils reculèrent doucement contre le mur le plus proche, ses mains touchant caressant chaque partie accessible.

Au lieu de l'apaiser, cela raviva sa douleur et sa colère. La marque était si faible, leurs odeurs, qu'il avait pris l'habitude de sentir, n'étaient presque plus là. Il perdit le contrôle, s'énervant contre le blond.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites, bordel ? lui dit-il en le prenant par le col de la chemise. Pourquoi pendant près de quatre semaines tu rases les murs, la queue entre les jambes ?

Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère, devenant de plus en plus fascinant pour le blond. Il était incapable de répondre. Il n'y arrivait pas, c'est comme si quelque chose le poussait à ne pas le faire, à attendre que sa colère diminue.

- Pourquoi devenir si mauvais ? Tu ne peux pas… Tu vas rentrer dans le droit chemin, comme le bon loup que tu es, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il en léchant l'arrière de son oreille et le début de sa nuque.

Le blond gémit, à la fois de peur et de contentement.

- Hein Draco ? dit-il en s'appuyant plus sur lui, comme pour imprimer davantage ses revendications dans l'esprit du blond.

- Tu sais que tu me rends fou… tu es impossible. Un jour, je te trouve à te frotter effrontément contre moi dans le coin d'un couloir et le lendemain plus rien…

Il le plaqua davantage contre le mur, l'écrasant de son poids, leurs visages à quelques centimètres de distance.

-Ton attitude… tes gestes… et ta putain d'odeur ! hurla-t-il. C'est un supplice de toutes les heures… Comment veux-tu que je me contrôle après ces derniers mois ? Je rêve de ton corps… tu m'appartiens…

Il lui caressa d'un geste de la main le visage, son souffle saccadé effleurant rythmiquement le visage du blond, l'incendiant de plus en plus.

La chaleur et l'excitation de Harry contre lui lui rappelaient cruellement son manque.

Il perdait le contrôle de son corps comme à chaque entrevue avec Harry, il avait d'autant plus peur que le brun ne semblait pas être dans son état normal.

Du peu que Draco se souvenait de ses lectures, jamais il n'était mentionné une telle chose.

Son esprit devenait confus progressivement, lâchant toutes les brides, retrouvant les sensations qu'il avait avant, une complétude et un bien-être tant recherché ces derniers temps.

- Tu es as moi, tu ne me désobéis pas, plus jamais ça, p'tit loup.

Harry ne cessait de l'embrasser, c'était brutal, empreint de passion, saccadé, brusque et possessif.

Il semblait à Draco que son discours s'imprimait dans sa chair, l'ardeur qu'il mettait dans ses baisers, dans ses attouchements, il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. C'était délicieusement bon. Ils étaient dans un cocon de chaleur moite, empreinte de leurs odeurs musquées, pleines de désir.

Il ne pouvait pas se rebeller, son corps était dévoué à Harry, son âme suivait dangereusement le chemin, acceptant cette douce litanie, l'intégrant profondément. Sien !

Pourtant, il eut un sursaut de peur en voyant les yeux de Shadolf de son vis-à-vis. Il le repoussa un peu brusquement, dégoûté ou effrayé.

- Bordel de merde, c'est quoi ces yeux Potter ? hurla-t-il s'éloignant légèrement de lui.

Harry le frappa. Draco tomba à terre sous le choc, se tenant le bras. Sa manche déchirée, le tissu rougissant, s'imbibant de sang petit à petit. Il avait mal. Ce n'était peut être pas très profond, mais les griffures le brûlaient.

Il regarda Harry, indécis sur les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Il était confus, il savait qu'il aurait dû la fermer, mais il voulait des réponses et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher…

Le brun regarda le Serpentard à terre, se tenant le bras. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour reprendre ses esprits, pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire réellement. Il avait mal, peut être même plus que le blond. Il n'avait pas su se contrôler…

Il gémit.

-Vois-tu ce que tu me fais faire Malfoy ? cracha-t-il. Je… j'ai… par ta faute, je perds totalement la tête. Tu ne peux pas comprendre… accepte-le ! Je t'avais déjà averti… tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix, tu ne l'as plus ! Alors, je te conseillerais de ne plus me voir, de ne plus me chercher… pas si tu n'acceptes pas d'être dépendant de moi.

-Potter, je… commença Draco.

-Ta gueule ! répondit Harry dans un souffle.

Il était si seul, si las de cette situation. Si jamais Draco résistait, si jamais il ne devenait jamais son autre… comment ferait-il ?

Se sentirait-il toujours aussi seul, si incomplet ?

Il envoya un dernier regard indéfinissable au blond et disparut soudainement, passant d'ombre en ombre.

Il n'eut même pas l'idée d'aller chercher du réconfort auprès de Alfar, il souhaitait le réconfort de sa propre meute…

C'était tellement difficile et compliqué.

-------------------------------------------------

Draco rentra, se tenant le haut du bras. Une fois dans sa chambre, il retira délicatement son pull et sa chemise. Face à la glace, il observa son bras. Il le nettoya et put enfin voir trois griffures parallèles, peu profondes. Les traces que des griffes auraient très bien pu faire. Or, il l'aurait senti si Potter avait des griffes, vu comment ses mains s'étaient égarées sur son corps.

A cette pensée, il eut un frisson de plaisir, partant de ses reins et remontant sa colonne, lui donnant la chair de poule. Pourquoi devait-il réagir de la sorte à cause de ce maudit Gryffondor ?

Qu'avait-il voulut dire ?

Décidemment il ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Il est vrai qu'il se sentait bien dans ses bras, que leurs rencontres étaient fabuleuses, même s'ils discutaient très peu. Mais il sentait au fond de lui que ça irait. C'était étrange, en sa présence tous ses doutes partaient, plus d'interrogations, plus de rébellions… toute conscience annihilée.

Et ça le terrifiait… l'effet nouveau Potter !

Pour une fois, il suivrait le conseil du griffon, attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il pense accepter… Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était ce qu'il devait accepter !

Les jours passaient et Draco se questionnait toujours autant. Il avait peur, peur de ce qu'il se passerait avec Potter, de leur relation.

Il était clair à présent que le brun n'était plus totalement humain, mais il ignorait quelle espèce !

Etait-il prêt à lui laisser carte blanche ? A lui faire confiance, à s'engager ? Parce que s'il se souvenait bien, il avait été très possessif !

C'était certes flatteur, mais perturbant…

Tenterait-il sa chance ? Pourrait-il trouver dans d'autres bras ce qu'il éprouvait dans ceux du brun ?

Et plus le temps passait et plus le manque du brun se fit plus important. Cela commença lentement, insidieusement, par des regards quand il entrait dans la Grande Salle, il le cherchait du regard partout, dans la foule d'élèves, en classe… même durant ses rondes de préfet il le chercha. Guettant chaque bruit, le cœur battant à chaque tournant de couloir, espérant le voir, le trouver, adossé, à un de ces putains de murs.

Il n'en pouvait plus… il se sentait si seul, abandonné, il voulait sentir encore son corps si chaud, ses mains et sa langue partout…

C'était si dur…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry craqua, alors qu'il revenait d'une de ses traditionnelles escapades nocturnes, il retrouva Malfoy qui l'attendait… à l'orée de la forêt, seul.

Alors que depuis près de trois semaines il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas le rejoindre, pour ne pas le croiser dans les couloirs, ne pas lui sauter dessus et asseoir son statut d'Alpha, il le retrouvait appuyé contre un arbre, seul !

C'était terriblement tentant, peut être trop.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Alfar l'avait prévenu sur ce qui lui arrivait. Draco était son complémentaire, son équivalent Alpha, l'autre personne qui dirigerait sa meute à ses côtés…

Il s'était fait une raison, et les brefs contacts qu'ils avaient eus dans des coins sombres ne pouvaient que le conforter dans le fait que son choix n'était pas si mauvais.

Alors, au Diable les conséquences… Il avait déjà son odeur dans ses narines, ses mains le démangeaient tellement il voulait caresser son corps… à nouveau.

Il ne résista pas, et sa nature de Shadolf prit le pas sur sa partie humaine… C'était son compagnon qu'il devait initier !

Ses yeux furent ceux du loup, ses sens s'affûtèrent et sa démarche devint langoureuse, sensuelle et chaloupée.

La proie ciblée, l'attaque sera rapide et la dégustation terriblement lente et savoureuse.

Draco ne savait plus trop pourquoi il se retrouvait là, à attendre Potter. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait irrémédiablement dans ce Gryffondor.

Cette même chose qui le laissait totalement amorphe, passif dans ses entrevues avec le brun.

Une certaine clairvoyance de la situation qu'il n'arrivait jamais à retrouver par la suite, il y avait réfléchi pendant des jours et des jours, tentant de voir Potter par tous les moyens. Mais il avait échoué et telle une acceptation silencieuse de la situation, il avait décidé de l'attendre.

Il avait détesté admettre que ces échanges nocturnes lui manquaient, que l'absence du brun le laissait vide de quelque chose, amputé…

Il avait alors admis par la force des choses qu'il devait le voir à tout prix… il en avait besoin.

Alors, vaincu, il avait attendu, et là il le voyait s'approcher de lui, grognant, montrant des crocs impressionnants et des yeux de loup… Aussi menaçant qu'il semblait, Draco n'eut pas peur.

Bien au contraire, un frisson le traversa, léchant délicieusement le bas de ses reins, hérissant les cheveux de sa nuque. Il ne regretterait pas, il le savait.

Il resta immobile, attendant.

Après tout, il l'avait cherché, il le voulait… Cette apparence étrange, cette lueur dans ses yeux, il avait souhaité cela plus que tout.

Harry avançait, se délectant du mélange d'effluves qu'il sentait. La douceur de la nuit, l'odeur mouillée du sous-bois, celle plus piquante de la terre et la meilleure, la plus douce et enivrante de toute : celle de Draco.

Il marchait vers lui, de plus en plus vite, ne supportant plus cette attente. Alors que le blond faisait mine de s'avancer également vers lui, il réduit l'espace brusquement en passant par une ombre. Il atterrit devant le Serpentard, prenant de plein fouet sa chaleur et son odeur. Il perdit alors le contrôle et le plaqua brusquement à l'aide de son propre corps contre l'arbre rugueux.

Draco grogna de douleur. Il sentait parfaitement le corps brûlant de Potter contre le sien. C'était électrisant, tout en lui respirait la bestialité et l'envie. Un autre frisson d'envie le traversa, il était celui qui générait ce désir !

Alors il releva les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux dorés du jeune homme. Il ne les aperçut que quelques secondes avant d'être brutalement embrassé par Harry.

Il se sentait tellement bien malgré la position clairement inconfortable, cette langue impérieuse qui le fouillait, à la fois conquérante et douce.

Il avait cette impression de ne plus être à lui…

Il était bloqué contre cet arbre, le dos s'écorchant, griffé par l'écorce, Harry le maintenant fermement, agrippant ses mains, les immobilisant le long de son corps.

Il se retrouvait complètement à sa merci et étrangement heureux de la situation.

Le Shadolf pour sa part se délectait du goût de son compagnon. Il lui avait tellement manqué, c'était trop bon de sentir sa chaleur, son corps contre lui. Ses instincts les plus primaires ressortirent. Il devint plus violent dans son baiser, se perdant dans toutes les sensations.

Il voulait plus, sentir non plus ses vêtements mais tester sa peau, sa texture conte la sienne. Les vêtements devenant de plus en plus gênant. Il laissa la bouche de Draco quelques secondes et arracha brutalement la chemise. Il haleta de plaisir en sentant une nouvelle vague d'effluves. Il posa ses mains sur le torse diaphane et légèrement humide de son compagnon. Pianotant sur ses côtes, griffant parfois, il revint rapidement aux lèvres délicieuses du blond.

Les mordillant, les léchant tel un affamé, il se frottait de plus en plus fortement contre lui, le collant parfois un peu brusquement contre l'arbre.

Une de ses jambes vint se placer entre celles du Serpentard, permettant à leurs bassins de se rejoindre plus facilement.

Il grognait tel un loup, buvant le souffle haletant de Draco, emplissant ses sens de leurs odeurs conjuguées. Il retira d'un coup sec la chemise des épaules du blond. Ses yeux, brillants de désir, virent la marque qu'il y avait laissée il y a quelques mois.

Sa tête tournait, ivre de tant de choses, bonheur, désir, envie, complétude…

Il prit les deux jambes de son compagnon et le souleva. D'instinct, elles vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches. Il le colla encore une fois contre l'arbre, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur, et sans attendre planta ses crocs à la base de son cou, juste à l'emplacement de l'ancienne marque.

Draco gémit de douleur, se tendant contre lui.

Harry raffermit sa prise et ferma plus fort encore sa mâchoire, goûtant enfin la délicieuse saveur du sang de son compagnon.

Le blond se cambra et hurla tandis que son dos heurtait encore une fois l'écorce de l'arbre.

Il avait mal, mais sentir Harry si près de lui, dans son cou l'excitait énormément. Il avait envie de lui et tandis que le brun continuait à le mordre plus profondément, il entreprit d'enlever par lui-même sa chemise encombrante.

Plus qu'une envie, il avait besoin d'un contact plus proche avec lui, il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sans aucun autre vêtement.

Il avait l'esprit confus, encore dans cette brume de passivité, mais au plus profond de lui, il voulait Harry.

Il ne pouvait réfléchir à plus, des instincts basiques, il était réduit à suivre ses pulsions les plus profondes, ne pouvant se raisonner, devenant un peu animal lui aussi.

Il se laissa donc faire.

Quand Harry le regarda la bouche ensanglantée de son propre sang, quand il l'embrassa encore, mélangeant, le faisant goûter son sang…

Quand le brun, le portant toujours, recula de quelques pas et s'allongea par terre…

L'attitude empressée et dominatrice de Harry le grisait et il se laissa prendre par l'atmosphère étrange. Devenant lui aussi précipité dans ses gestes, cherchant un assouvissement de son désir.

C'est Harry qui dirigea les manœuvres, lui retirant son pantalon d'un coup de griffes bien placé, tirant et arrachant le tissu qui résistait. Il enleva aussi brutalement le sien.

Draco gémit en sentant la virilité du brun sur lui, Harry grogna. Il lécha le blond, le griffa, le mordit. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir, haletant, se cambrant, cherchant toujours plus.

Pour Harry, chaque réaction du Serpentard l'électrisait, accentuant son désir de dominant, éprouvant le reste de contrôle qu'il avait.

C'est quand Draco écarta ses cuisses inconsciemment que le Shadolf n'en put plus.

Il le retourna sur le ventre rapidement. Il le prépara sommairement, étant très peu conscient des cris de plaisir et de douleur que poussait le blond.

Harry mordait, griffait chaque morceau de peau qu'il trouvait. Le marquant sien, appuyant son statut encore et toujours.

Draco était perdu dans un océan de plaisir. Il savait dans quelle position il se trouvait, mais son ego s'étant brusquement fait la malle sous les assauts du brun, il ne répliqua que par des gémissements. Il était Sien et Harry l'inscrivait dans sa chair et son âme.

Harry était diablement excitant ainsi et il semblait normal à Draco que cela se passe ainsi. La position qu'il avait, bien que très humiliante le stimulait.

Le Shadolf souleva les hanches de son compagnon, les griffant profondément au passage. Il se positionna et marqua définitivement comme sien le blond.

Draco hurla, Harry n'attendit pas et fit de violents va-et-vient, se délectant des sensations qu'il avait.

Le blond ressentit progressivement du plaisir, montant doucement. Harry le pilonnait avec science, alternant les rythmes, les angles. C'était une torture délicieuse de le sentir dans ses entrailles, puissant et si rassurant.

Il y avait toujours la douleur, venant des diverses griffures qu'il avait, mais le plaisir en était sublimé.

Quand on se mit à le masturber rapidement, Draco voulut mourir tant c'était bon. Il criait son plaisir répondant aux grognements de son amant.

Dans un brusque mouvement, Harry le plaqua debout contre lui, lui faisant sentir mieux encore, sa virilité en lui.

Les mouvements furent plus rapides encore et lorsqu'il se sentit venir, le brun lui mordit l'épaule pour étouffer son propre cri de plaisir. Le blond éjacula aussitôt sous la sensation.

Ils retombèrent par terre, essoufflés, Harry asseyant sa position de dominant en restant en Draco, alors que celui-ci s'endormait entouré de cette chaleur réconfortante.

-----------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla avec l'impression d'être complet. Il avait chaud, son lit était particulièrement bon et sentait délicieusement l'odeur de sa meute.

Il bougea légèrement et des cheveux blonds et fins vinrent lui chatouiller les narines. Définitivement, il n'était pas dans son lit.

Il se redressa partiellement, soulevant uniquement son torse et comprit enfin où il se trouvait.

Il faisait encore nuit, et d'après les étoiles, le soleil mettrait encore quelques heures à se lever.

Il se retira de son compagnon qui geint légèrement. Assis entre ses jambes outrageusement écartées, il l'observa attentivement.

Harry put voir que la reconnaissance ne s'était pas faite sans heurts. Son dos pâle et musclé était zébré de griffures plus ou moins profondes. Il accusait de nombreuses morsures, toutes avec des connotations dominatrices, il y avait évidemment celle de la marque, plus profonde.

Un sentiment particulier le prit au ventre : fierté, appartenance.

En le voyant ainsi, Harry se dit que Draco avait sûrement eu mal, même très mal. Il avait été brutal, se laissant allé, comme l'avait prédit Alfar.

Draco avait été reconnu comme compagnon d'un Alpha Shadolf, et la position qu'il arborait maintenant le criait à Harry.

Il dormait sur le ventre, les mains au dessus de sa tête, les marques de griffes incrustées sur des hanches bleuies, les jambes grandes ouvertes dévoilant deux testicules pleins et de belles fesses rebondies, desquelles coulaient à présent lentement le sperme de Harry.

Plus que tout, c'est voir cette marque ultime, sa semence, qui excita d'autant plus Harry. Pas cette excitation bestiale qui l'avait pris avant, pas ce besoin de le faire sien, non !

L'envie de revoir ce corps, perdu dans les affres de la luxure, profiter encore et encore de son compagnon. Se faire pardonner pour sa bestialité et lui montrer toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Il le réveilla de la plus tendre des façons. Il s'approcha de ses fesses insolentes et entreprit de les nettoyer à coup de langue ; très doucement, voluptueusement. Il lécha délicatement l'orifice, alternant de petits coups brefs et des longues caresses linguales salivantes.

Il sentit progressivement le corps de son compagnon se tendre, remuer délicatement, se frottant lascivement contre le sol. Petit à petit, Draco émergeait de son sommeil.

Harry s'était mis à lui caresser le bas des reins, le dos, les côtes.

Draco dormait dans un cocon de bien être, il sentait une délicieuse langue et une vilaine main le parcourir… C'était bon. Il émergeait progressivement de son profond sommeil.

Il tourna la tête vers cette masse chaude et caressante.

- Mien ! lui fit un Harry Potter nu, souriant et en l'embrassant voracement.

Des réveils comme ça, il en voulait plus souvent, même si ça signifiait que c'était Potter qui devait les lui faire.

Il tenta de se relever et grimaça… Par Salazar son corps était des plus douloureux.

Potter… euh, finalement le Harry s'imposait… Donc, Harry le câlinait doucement, faisait attention à ne pas lui faire plus mal que nécessaire.

Il se sentait étrangement à sa place dans ses bras…

Le dit Potter le regarda attentivement et après l'avoir lécher sur le nez, il le prit dans ses bras et au bout de quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur.

Draco le reconnaissait, et évidemment une porte apparut : la Salle sur Demande !

Toujours dans les bras de Harry, ils rentrèrent dans la pièce et il fut déposé le plus délicatement du monde sur un lit très confortable.

Le brun le dévorait des yeux et vu l'érection qu'il arborait, Draco n'eut aucun doute sur ce qu'il allait se passer.

Pas qu'il en fut mécontent, mais s'il devait avoir encore plus de griffures… il était déjà plus réticent.

Harry le retourna doucement sur le ventre et tout en lui caressant le dos, il prit la parole :

- Tout doux, p'tit Loup… Je vais te montrer de la plus douce et délicieuse des façons que tu m'appartiens. Tu en redemanderas, c'est certain !

Et en effet, Draco en redemanda !

--------------------------------------------

tbc...


	5. Chapter 4

Bonsoir,

C'est avec beaucoup de plaisir ainsi que de honte que je publie enfin le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Dire que j'ai du retard serait un trop léger euphémisme, alors je m'excuse humblement auprès des personnes qui ont attendue la fin de cette histoire.

Je réitère mes annonces et divers avertissements, il y a une limite d'âge, respectez-la! **Le chapitre est graphique et traite d'une relation entre deux hommes.**

Sinon, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

Le réveil fut délicat. Draco se leva doucement, quittant tranquillement cette douce chaleur. Il chercha une présence à ses côtés, mais la place était depuis longtemps froide.

Il se leva, mit un caleçon, une chemise qui trainait sur une chaise et descendit les escaliers en direction de la cuisine.

Il s'approcha silencieusement de lui et fit serpenter ses mains autours de la taille de l'autre homme, passant sur ses hanches, son ventre doux et remontant sur ses pectoraux fermes.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le cou.

-Bonjour Harry !

Le concerné se retourna et lui rendit son baiser, reniflant au passage son cou.

-Bonjour p'tit loup, t'as bien dormi ?

-Toujours ! dit-il en se collant à lui à la recherche de plus de contact.

-Tu as faim ?

-Une faim de loup ! répondit-il en mordant légèrement le cou du brun.

Il se décolla et sortit deux tasses du placard, des couverts et des assiettes qu'il posa sur la table. Il s'assit, observant tranquillement le brun finir de préparer le déjeuner.

Lorsque la bouilloire commença à siffler, il se leva et l'apporta à table. Il sortit alors le jus de fruit du réfrigérateur, avec le beurre. La confiture vint rejoindre le reste avec la poêle pleine d'œufs et de bacon chaud.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, profitant simplement de l'autre. Harry se rassasiait de l'odeur de son compagnon et Draco profitait du moment.

Ils n'utilisaient que très peu de magie humaine. Draco savait que le Ministère pouvait réussir à les tracer à cause des ondes particulières de leur baguette. Ils vivaient principalement à la moldu.

Le blond avait eut du mal à s'habituer à ce genre de chose. Pourtant, grâce à l'aide de Harry et à sa magie Shadolf, il avait passé le cap.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard, deux ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble en Irlande.

Les deux travaillaient à domicile. Pour Draco, les potions et Harry la médicomagie. L'institut magique d'Irlande leur envoyait les cours régulièrement par hiboux et ils avaient une fois par semaine des travaux pratiques ou des devoirs à réaliser dans la banlieue de Dublin.

Ils vivaient tranquillement, avec les nouveaux membres de la meute et parfois correspondait avec leurs amis respectifs, qu'ils voyaient régulièrement.

Ils n'avaient pas encore décidés d'annoncer la vérité à leurs amis proches. Tant que la meute n'était pas suffisamment organisée, c'était difficile pour tous.

Draco en rangeant les bols avec Harry, repensa à cette fameuse journée, où on lui avait annoncé sa véritable et nouvelle nature.

**Il s'était réveillé dans un lit, aux cotés de Harry, dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait mal partout. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, un drap recouvrant seulement le haut de ses cuisses. Il leva un de ses bras pour se gratter la nuque et grimaça en sentant la peau tirer désagréablement. Ses muscles étaient tous très contractés et chaque mouvement difficile. Il se leva pourtant, serrant les dents.**

**Ses ongles étaient noir de terre, ses paumes sales, tout comme ses genoux. Il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une salle de bain. **

**Il alluma l'eau et se mit rapidement sous le jet. Il se mordit les lèvres sous l'horrible sensation. Il avait apparemment des plaies un peu partout sur le corps et l'eau chaude n'aidait pas du tout à faire passer la douleur. Elle délassa cependant ses muscles et par flashs, il se remémora les événements de la nuit dernière.**

**Il jura dans sa barbe, sortit immédiatement de la douche et s'observa attentivement dans le miroir.**

**Oh bordel de merde pensa-t-il. Il avait une énorme trace de morsure sur l'épaule droite. **

**Ce con de Potter l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang !**

**Il avait d'autres traces bien moins importantes un peu partout, des suçons sur son torse, des traces de griffures profondes au niveau de ses reins, avec des bleus en pleine formation.**

**S'il ne s'était pas souvenu, il aurait très certainement pensé qu'on l'avait forcé !**

**C'était vraiment horrible !**

**Il se demandait comment il avait put se laisser faire à se point, et en se concentrant à nouveau, il eut très chaud !**

**Il n'avait jamais autant eut de plaisir. C'était peut être brutal, mais la seconde fois, Potter avait été très doux et il avait aussi hurlé, voir même plus !**

**Il s'était sentit tellement bien dans ses bras forts, que même si son égo lui criait que non, il reviendrait vers Potter la queue entre les jambes pour subir le même traitement !**

**Il se fixa intensivement, triturant ses sentiments, ses pensées sur la situation, comment devait-il agir avec le brun ?**

**Pouvait-il laisser tomber toute fierté et se laissait dominer de la sorte ?**

**Devait-il rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au griffondor ? Ou bien tout laisser tomber et passé à autre chose ?**

**Alors, qu'un mal de crâne pointait sérieusement, il se sentait mal. Il lui était impossible d'envisager prendre Potter. Le brun était plus grand que lui, bien plus fort et il ne voyait leur ébat que dans un seul sens. Il ne se sentait heureux qu'à la pensée d'avoir le griffondor en lui.**

**De même qu'il savait intérieurement qu'il ne trouverait avec personne d'autre cette même complétude.**

**L'ardeur qu'avait mis Potter à le prendre, la possessivité qu'il avait le flattait énormément et lui donnait envie de se soumettre encore. C'était grisant et puissant de déchaîner autant de passion.**

**Sa tête tourna et il s'appuya au lavabo. Il avait très chaud et son corps devenait de plus en plus douloureux. Il enfila son caleçon doucement.**

**Saloperie de Potter jura-t-il entre ses dents. Il tenta de sortir de la salle de bain, mais ses jambes le tenaient que très précairement. Il s'appuya au mur et une fois sortis, il se dirigea très lentement vers le lit.**

**Il s'écrasa le moins dignement possible sur les couvertures. Sa tête extrêmement lourde et le corps perclus de courbatures et de crampes, il souffrait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir subit des centaines de Doloris. **

**Ses muscles se contractaient sporadiquement, lui envoyant des vagues impressionnantes de douleur. Il avait chaud surement de la fièvre, il se sentait moite et poisseux.**

**Ses doigts agrippaient convulsivement les draps, il grognait à travers ses dents, tachant de se libérer un peu de cette pression.**

**Il ne distinguait plus rien, ne se rappeler que vaguement ou il était. Tout se mélangeait dans des volutes imprécises devant ses yeux.**

**Il n'y avait que le mal, la douleur…**

**Harry avait été réveillé par une odeur délicieuse, celle de son compagnon. Alors qu'il s'étirait en pensant au fabuleux moment qu'il avait passé avec lui, il entendit un grognement.**

**Il se releva doucement, le drap glissant doucement sur son torse ferme, il vit Draco s'agiter sur le bord du lit.**

**Le blond était humide de transpiration et semblait souffrir le martyr.**

**Harry l'observa quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'allonger correctement au milieu du lit.**

**Il l'appela doucement, espérant une réponse, mais d'autres gémissements de douleur répondirent.**

**Il se dépêcha de mettre le pantalon qui était apparus et pris le blond dans ses bras.**

**Il quitta le plus silencieusement possible la salle sur demande et d'ombre en ombre, il partit en direction de la tanière de Alfar.**

**Il sentait la chaleur irradier du corps du blond et les gémissements étaient autant de coup de poignards dans son cœur. Son compagnon souffrait et il en ignorait la cause.**

**Quelques longues minutes plus tard, il déboula dans le bureau de l'alpha, inquiet au possible et sur les nerfs.**

**Le Shadolf était entouré de deux bétas, en voyant l'état du brun et ce qu'il tenait dans les bras, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.**

**Harry d'un coup de pied ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de l'alpha et y déposa le blond doucement.**

**Alfar étonné congédia rapidement ses subordonnés et s'approcha de son propre lit.**

**Il sourit lorsque l'odeur de l'inconnu arriva à ses narines : c'était son compagnon ! L'homme comprenait à présent l'angoisse du loup.**

**D'un coup d'œil à Harry il obtint l'autorisation de toucher au blond. D'un geste de la main, il prit sa température et le scanna des yeux.**

**La transformation s'effectuait normalement pour un compagnon d'alpha. Il n'y avait aucun problème.**

**Il était fier d'Akar, le jeune Alpha avait de lui-même trouvé la façon de bien le transformer, tout en passant outre ses sentiments humain.**

**En les observant, il se dit que ce couple serait puissant et sans doute aimé de leur meute.**

**Il posa un drap léger sur le blond et tira le brun hors de la pièce. **

**Il laissa la porte légèrement ouverte et s'assit à son siège. Harry tournait en rond dans la pièce, inquiet.**

**Il posa violemment ses deux mains sur le bureau, faisant face à l'autre alpha, les yeux menaçants :**

**-Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Alfar ! Cracha Harry.**

**-Tu me parles sur un autre ton, Akar ! répliqua aussi sec le shadolf. **

**Tu es peut être inquiet pour ton compagnon, mais je n'accepte pas !**

**Ils se défièrent du regard et Harry s'assit doucement sur le canapé, fixant toujours l'autre.**

**-Il est en pleine transformation. Voilà ce qui se passe.**

**-Mais pourquoi ça prend autant de temps ! s'énerva le brun.**

**-Tu te calmes grogna Alfar en retour. Te défouler sur moi n'amènera à rien, sauf à me mettre en rogne. **

**-Peut être, mais au moins ça passeras le temps soupira Harry.**

**Alfar s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui lécha l'oreille doucement.**

**Harry enfouit son nez dans son cou et en retour lui mordilla la nuque. Alfar le prit sur ses genoux, Harry passa ses jambes de chaque côtés des hanches du plus vieux et agrippa sa chemise des mains. Il continua ses légères morsures, tandis que Alfar lui léchait le cou et l'oreille délicatement.**

**Les deux soupiraient de bonheur.**

**Harry se sentait mieux, Alfar sentait bon, pas comme son odeur ou celle de Draco, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait tolérer d'avoir sur lui. **

**Alfar pouvait le marquer comme faisant partis de sa meute, tous comme Akar le faisait. C'était un signe de reconnaissance entre eux, ils s'apaisaient ainsi et se montraient leur amitié mutuelle.**

**Harry se sentait bien mieux, même si son inquiétude pour son compagnon était toujours présente, la chaleur rassurante de l'alpha le calmait.**

**Alfar appréciait le jeune loup, son odeur était si douce et puissante à la fois. Il aurait fait un compagnon idéal pour lui, s'il n'avait pas été de même rang que lui. Il aimait ses étreintes et savait au fond de lui qu'elles continueraient, malgré la présence du nouveau compagnon de Akar.**

**Le brun mordit un peu plus fort et se recula, les yeux rieurs. Il lui lécha le bout de nez et rapidement embrassa ses lèvres.**

**-Merci murmura-t-il.**

**-De rien répondit l'alpha en frottant son nez contre celui de son vis-à-vis.**

**Harry bougea légèrement et se mit en travers des cuisses puissantes de l'autre Alpha. Posant sa tête sur son épaule, il soupira.**

**-Alors c'est ton compagnon ? Commença Alfar.**

**-Oui, comment le trouves-tu ?**

**-Je n'ai pas eut le temps de voir p'tit loup dit-il en riant. Et puis, je crois que tu m'aurais sauté à la gorge si j'avais lorgné sur lui.**

**Harry se renfrogna légèrement.**

**-Il a ton odeur sur lui, c'est puissant et sa transformation avance bien…**

**-Je trouve ça long quand même, le coupa le brun.**

**-Oui, plus long que pour un Alpha. Il doit absorber doucement ses caractéristiques de Shadolf. Il aura les même pouvoirs que toi, sa partie loup fusionne avec sa partie humaine bien plus en profondeur que pour ta transformation.**

**Il ne devra pas comme toi accepter cette partie sauvage, ce sera naturel quand il se réveillera. Il doit être capable de t'obéir car tu es son Alpha et c'est pour cela qu'il ne sera plus le même.**

**Ton compagnon sera plus docile qu'avant, même s'il y aura surement des réminiscences. Tel que je connais ton histoire avec lui, je me doute que tu n'as pas choisis quelqu'un de facile !**

**-Il va avoir du mal je pense… c'est un sang pur, un Malfoy !**

**-Ah p'tit loup… tu fais pas dans le facile ! plaisanta Alfar.**

**-Tu devrais le savoir à force ! ria Harry.**

**-Alors la reconnaissance ? **

**Harry eut un blanc, se souvenant de ces moments si intense et exaltant. **

**-Comme tu l'avais dit… je n'ai pas fait attention à son corps, mais je suppose qu'il a dut souffrir. Je me suis lâché, instinctivement j'avais besoin de le soumettre et ce violemment ! **

**Je le soignerai sans doute après, mais il doit avoir des traces de griffures et des bleus un peu partout.**

**Mais putain… qu'est ce que c'est bon ! termina Akar en se léchant les lèvres.**

**-Je te l'avais dit ! répondit l'autre Alpha.**

**-Je ne le prendrais pas tout le temps avec autant de violence ?**

**-Parfois oui… s'il te manque de respect ou défis ouvertement ton autorité. Mais tu n'es pas un violent de nature, donc majoritairement non !**

**-Akar ! l'interpella Alfar.**

**Le sérieux du ton le fit se relever et le regarder dans les yeux.**

**-Prend soin de lui. C'est ton compagnon, mais aussi un membre de ta meute. Tu es responsable de son bien être et de sa sécurité. Si tout se passe bien, tu vivras heureux avec lui et ta meute. Ils combleront tous tes besoins d'Alpha et ton compagnon tous tes besoins humains aussi. Bats-toi toujours pour eux !**

**Akar acquiesça, troublé par la solennité du moment. Oh oui il prendrait soin de son compagnon. Il ne voulait plus jamais sentir le déchirement et la solitude qu'accompagnait l'absence de celui-ci !**

**Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement pendant la journée. D'après Alfar, Draco ne se réveillerait que le lendemain matin.**

**La contamination était beaucoup plus rapide durant une reconnaissance, mais l'adaptation du compagnon plus longue que toutes les autres transformations.**

**Harry avait décidé de dormir dans le même lit que son compagnon. Il savait que la nuit serait mouvementé et courte, mais sa présence et son odeur le rassurait.**

**Alfar avait alors acquiescé et décidé d'aller dormir avec la meute. La vue de Akar et de son compagnon lui faisait sentir le manque qu'avait engendré la perte du sien. Il avait besoin du réconfort et de la présence de sa meute.**

**------------------------**

**Le lendemain, Harry discutait avec Alfar à propos des enseignements qu'ils dispenseraient au blond, quand ils entendirent des bruits suspects.**

**Ils s'approchèrent de la chambre et virent Draco qui se réveillait doucement.**

**Les deux alpha inspirèrent fortement l'air et eurent un sourire heureux. Alfar quand à lui en profita pour bien observer le nouveau.**

**Il était marqué de partout. Akar était très possessif, et ne l'avait pas loupé. Mais le petiot était un vrai délice. Un corps fin, pâle, des hanches délicates, un visage agréable, tout en lui criait soumission et envie de protection.**

**-Un très bon choix Akar murmura l'alpha. Il est très appétissant !**

**-N'est-ce pas ? sourit le brun en dévorant des yeux son loup.**

**Draco regardait Potter devant lui, il y avait un autre homme blond, assez musclé. Les deux l'observaient attentivement, comme s'il était une religieuse au chocolat.**

**Cette envie qu'il percevait lui fit un peu peur et il entreprit de se couvrir au maximum avec le drap.**

**Ce geste brusque le fit gémir de douleur. Il constata qu'il était perclus de courbatures très douloureuses.**

**Le blond ria et entra dans la pièce, suivit par Potter.**

**-T'inquiète pas loupiot… je vais te donner ce qu'il faut.**

**Draco haussa un sourcil face à cette appellation familière et après quelque secondes, le blond revint avec trois fioles de potions.**

**Potter s'était assis sur le bord du lit et ne cessait de le fixer. Le blond s'assit sur une chaise près de lui également.**

**-Tiens. Ce sont des potions pour les courbatures, accélérer la cicatrisation des griffures et la résorption des hématomes. Je me nomme Alfar, je suis l'Alpha de cette meute. Je suis aussi un Shadolf.**

**Draco prit précautionneusement les fioles et les bu doucement. Il se sentit presque aussitôt mieux. Alfar, le blond le regardait comme s'il attendait une réaction de sa part.**

**-Je fais quoi ici, moi ? demanda hargneusement le serpentard.**

**-Akar t'a ramené dans mon manoir, après ta reconnaissance. Il s'est inquiété en voyant ta réaction face à la transformation.**

**-Ak… Potter ? dit-il. C'est quoi se surnom ? Et puis… ma QUOI ? **

**-Ta Transformation Draco reprit doucement Harry.**

**-Je te permets pas POTTER, on a pas élever les sombrals ensemble ! s'énerva le petit blond.**

**-Bien tempéra Alfar en lorgnant sur Akar.**

**Loupiot, t'as été marqué par Akar comme membre de sa meute, puis par la suite, reconnu comme son compagnon. Il a dut donc te transformer durant la Reconnaissance. Tu es un Shadolf !**

**-TRANSFORME ! hurla Draco. Potter ! Tu M'AS TRANSFORME !!! Je suis un PUTAIN D'HYBRIDE !**

**Harry se mordit violemment la langue pour ne pas répondre et serra ses poings le plus fort possible pour éviter de faire une connerie. Il devait absolument garder son calme, se jeter sur le blond et le mordre ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas.**

**Alfar ferma les yeux et se dit qu'entre Harry et Draco, il n'avait jamais autant vu de Shadolf réticent à leur nouvelle condition.**

**-Loupiot…**

**-Je vous permets pas non plus, le coupa sèchement le serpentard.**

**-Dra…**

**-C'est Malfoy pour vous aussi… non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Tous des animaux, aucun sens…**

**-TA GUEULE MALFOY ! hurla Akar. Tu te tais et tu nous écoutes maintenant.**

**Draco légèrement surpris par l'éclat de Potter se tu.**

**Alfar soupira, tandis que Harry tentais de reprendre son calme.**

**-Donc, Malfoy, t'es le compagnon de Akar. Tu vas rester ici quelque temps, pour apprendre à te servir de tes nouveaux pouvoirs et respecter ton Alpha.**

**Tu apprendras les règles de la meute, mais je t'épargnerai la vie avec les autres Loups.**

**Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ahuris. Son cerveau embrumé n'avait rien entendus à la suite du mot « compagnon ».**

**-Compagnon ? murmura-t-il d'un souffle.**

**-Oui, le mien ! affirma sèchement Harry. Pas d'échappatoire possible. Il me semble que je t'avais déjà donné le choix… Assume tes actes de la nuit passée Malfoy !**

**-Akar menaça doucement l'alpha.**

**Draco était énervé. Il en voulait à Potter. Peut importe ses résolutions ou quoique se soit, il s'était fait baiser par Potter, ça avait été délicieux, point !**

**Il ne voulait pas être une saloperie d'hybride, ni un putain de compagnon. Il en avait marre de toutes ces conneries. Alors il l'exprima.**

**-Rien à battre. La nuit dernière on a baisé et ça s'arrête là Potter. J'en ai rien à foutre de savoir si je suis un Shabof comme tu dis… ou même ton compagnon. C'est que des conneries ! Je ferai ce que je voudrai avec qui je voudrai ! Si j'ai envie de m'envoyer toute la population de Poudlard, je le ferai ! **

**Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi Potter ! AUCUN ! hurla-t-il les yeux flamboyant de rage.**

**Il se dégagea rapidement des draps et se leva. **

**Alfar s'écarta rapidement de sa chaise. Harry avait lui aussi quitté assez brusquement le bord du lit. Ses muscles tendus, les poings se serrant convulsivement, il ne quittait pas des yeux Draco, son compagnon.**

**Il perdait son self-control. Il ne pouvait laisser passer un tel affront de la part de son compagnon, d'un membre de sa meute. IL Avait Tout Les Droits !**

**Le blond fit le tour du lit et fit mine de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Alfar bloquait sans s'en rendre compte la porte de la salle de bain. Donc Draco devait passer devant Potter pour pouvoir quitter cette pièce et s'éloigner de toute cette histoire.**

**-Potter ! articula-t-il lentement et froidement, je veux mes vêtements et dégage de mon chemin.**

**Il entendit distinctement le grognement venant du brun. Il le fixa dans les yeux, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas peur.**

**Pourtant une part de lui s'était recroquevillée au son et souhaitait plus que tout se faire pardonner. **

**Il n'en fit aucun cas, au contraire.**

**-Dégage putain d'hybride ! dit-il en le poussant d'un coup d'épaule. Compagnon, mon cul oui… Plus jamais tu me toucheras, sale bête ! renifla-t-il de dégout.**

**Draco allait passer le seuil de la porte quand une main ferme l'agrippa par l'arrière du cou et le dévia violemment vers le mur. Il n'eut que le temps de mettre les mains pour amortir légèrement le choc. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, on lui prit les épaules pour le retourner aussi sec contre ce même mur.**

**Il gémit de douleur alors que son dos meurtri rencontrait durement la cloison.**

**Une main puissante attrapa son cou et l'immobilisa.**

**Il fit alors face à Potter.**

**Draco en frissonna et la chose en lui geignait de peur. Potter était tout bonnement époustouflant. Il avait des yeux brillants de rage, les lèvres retroussées sur des crocs d'une longueur impressionnante et il tremblait littéralement de colère. **

**-Maintenant j'en ai vraiment marre de tout tes caprices ! gronda-t-il. Tu n'étais pas si farouche la dernière fois. Tu as écarté les jambes assez facilement il me semble ! **

**Tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais, tu avais remarqué que je n'étais plus le même. Alors je vais te le dire une dernière fois, TU ES MON COMPAGNON !**

**En tant que tel, tu m'obéis, tu fais ce que je veux et en retour je te protège comme tous membre de MA meute ! C'est Clair ?!**

**Je n'accepte pas et ne tolère pas du tout ton comportement ! Tu manques de respect à TON ALPHA et à un autre alpha. JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR UNE TELLE CHOSE ! asséna Akar en poussant régulièrement le blond contre le mur.**

**Draco n'en menait pas large. Il avait mal partout et surtout du mal à respirer. Il avait peur de ce que ce Potter là pouvait lui faire.**

**-Akar ! Ca suffit maintenant, le coupa brusquement Alfar.**

**-Laisse- moi régler ça avec mon compagnon Alfar ! répliqua en grognant le brun.**

**Le regard toujours ancré dans celui du serpentard, il fit sortir ses griffes.**

**-Maintenant, et parce que tu as manqué de respect envers ma condition de compagnon et d'alpha, je vais devoir te faire comprendre que je suis le SEUL qui peut te toucher et aussi te punir !**

**-AKAR ! hurla l'autre Alpha.**

**-QUOI répondit aussi férocement le griffondor.**

**-Lache-le ! ordonna-t-il, IMMEDIATEMENT !**

**Akar, ivre de rage, regardait alternativement les deux blonds, ne sachant sur lequel en premier il allait pouvoir se défouler. **

**D'un côté il y avait Alfar, dont les yeux ne cessaient de le défier et de l'autre son compagnon qui l'avait définitivement provoquer dans son statut.**

**-TU ES MIEN ! dit-il en le mordant à l'épaule. Ne l'oublie jamais ! **

**Il se détacha de Draco qui glissa vers le sol, lentement, haletant.**

**Il se retourna vers Alfar qui acquiesça doucement et fit un bref signe de tête.**

**-Putain de merde gronda Akar en sortant vivement de la pièce.**

**On entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on fracasse plus qu'on ouvre et ensuite plus rien.**

**Alfar écouta encore un peu, Akar avait quitté le manoir sans rien détruire avec sa magie.**

**Il s'approcha doucement du blond et lui tendis une main. Il l'aida à se relever.**

**Draco évitait son regard. Il ne comprenait plus grand-chose. Ses jambes tremblaient sous le contre coup du stress et grâce à l'aide de l'autre, il put s'assoir doucement sur le bord du lit.**

**Il prit sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes et inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer légèrement.**

**Soudain, ils sentirent une puissante vague d'énergie.**

**-Ca m'étonnait aussi qu'il puisse garder autant le contrôle sur sa magie !**

**Draco releva la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Potter était à l'origine de cette vague de pouvoir ! Il n'était pas aussi puissant, si ?**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Il sentit une main sur son épaule.**

**-Loupiot, allez lève toi. Je vais t'expliquer un peu mieux toute l'histoire.**

**Légèrement hagard, Draco se leva et suivis l'autre homme. Ils passèrent la porte et ils se posèrent sur le sofa.**

**Alfar observait très sérieusement le blond. Il se demandait par quoi il allait bien commencer. Peut être par expliquer ce qu'étais un Shadolf, ou bien la relation avec un alpha.**

**La situation était compliquée et il ne souhaitait surtout pas empiéter sur les empreintes d'Akar !**

**-Bien, dit-il en regardant droit dans les yeux le blond. Il faut que tu comprennes certaines choses et le plus vite seras le mieux. Ca nous évitera à tous de souffrir pour rien et de subir d'autre scène comme celle-ci.**

**Akar est le nom Shadolf de Harry. C'est un Alpha, le chef de la meute. Nous fonctionnons comme les loups-garous en termes d'organisation. Nous avons un chef et des subalternes, les béta. Puis viens le reste de la meute. **

**Tu fais partis de la meute de Akar. Tu es donc sous sa direction. Tu dois lui obéir et tu lui dois le respect. Ta vie lui appartient désormais. Il a tout les droits sur toi. En retour, en tant que membre de sa meute, il doit te protéger et te donner le nécessaire pour vivre correctement.**

**Maintenant, toi, tu es également son compagnon. C'est un statut particulier, tu es pratiquement son égal, entre l'alpha et le béta.**

**Quand il est absent, tu règnes sur la meute et doit agir en tant que chef.**

**Tu as aussi l'obligation de protéger la meute et de lui fournir du réconfort si besoin. Tu ne subiras l'autorité que de ton alpha.**

**C'est quelque chose que tu développeras plus tard, même si tu dois sentir cette partie en toi, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Draco écoutais le discours d'Alfar. Il comprenait, mais c'était dur à avaler ! Remettre son existence et son droit de décision à quelqu'un n'étais pas une chose facile. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était trop tard !**

**Il l'avait déjà fait en s'unissant avec Potter.**

**C'était si difficile à accepter !**

**Il ne répondit rien à la question de l'autre homme. Réfléchissant à cette dernière, il se dit que oui, depuis quelque temps, il avait cette chose en lui.**

**Ce désir de se soumettre à Potter quand il était près de lui, de le laisser faire, de ne pas répondre à ses provocations… étais-ce cela ?**

**-Je ne pense pas comprendre combien c'est difficile comme situation. Je suis un Alpha, je n'ai jamais été dominé ou mené par qui que ce soit. Tu as un fort caractère, il y aura de nombreux conflits avec Akar, sachant qu'il sera moins tolérant au vu de son statut. Il sera très exigeant quand à ton comportement. Mais une fois que tu auras accepté totalement cette part de toi, ce seras instinctif et tes considérations humaine de domination disparaîtrons.**

**Il n'est aucunement question d'humiliation, ni de pouvoir sur l'autre. **

**C'est autre chose. Tu comprendras bien mieux lorsque tu le vivras. Sache cependant que tu vivras très bien et que si tu respectes ces conditions, tu seras pleinement heureux et complet.**

**Tu recevras énormément d'affection.**

**Draco leva les yeux et croisa le regard plus que sincère de Alfar. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait bien près de Potter et qu'il appréciait d'être dans ses bras.**

**Pouvait-il mettre de côté leur différent d'adolescent et vivre ainsi ?**

**Potter était son compagnon également… bien qu'effrayant, il ne lui avait pas fait de mal lors de leur dispute.**

**Il était plus que nécessaire de discuter de cela, seul. Mais avant toute chose, il devait ravaler sa fierté et faire ses excuses.**

**Il fallait faire des efforts, pour se contrôler, accepter la situation, car ressentir ce bien être valait sans doute la peine de le faire.**

**D'après l'autre, il pouvait vraiment être heureux, alors pourquoi le rejeter, même si ce bonheur se construirait avec un Potter dominant et possessif ?**

**Alfar de son côté observait le visage du blond. Il vit tout un tas d'expression différente jusqu'à un mélange entre de la détermination et un immense sourire. Il sourit à son tour, heureux de voir qu'un pas allait être franchis.**

**-Je pense commença Draco, que je vais aller chercher Potter et discuter de cette histoire de transformation et de compagnon avec lui…**

**Il se leva et voyant sa tenue, il rougit.**

**-Puis-je avant me doucher et m'habiller ?**

**Alfar éclata de rire et reprit la direction de sa chambre pour donner le nécessaire au petit blond.**

**-----------------------**

**La douche permit à Draco de se détendre complètement après tous les événements. Il put également réfléchir à la manière dont il allait s'excuser et entamer le dialogue avec Potter.**

**Une fois habillé correctement, il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du manoir. Il ne demanda pas sa direction, se disant qu'avec de la chance Potter sentirait son odeur et viendrait à sa rencontre. Il espérait juste que le brun soit de meilleure humeur.**

**Lorsqu'il quitta la demeure, il vit le brun en question un peu plus loin, assit sur une souche, dans une petite clairière.**

**D'un pas ferme et décidé, il se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés.**

**Harry avait sentis dès le début son odeur. Elle était si suave et délicate, celle de sa meute et de son compagnon… les deux se mêlaient si bien. **

**Il ne fit aucun mouvement, peut être que le blond ne voulait pas de sa compagnie. Si c'était le cas, il le comprenait parfaitement. Il avait agit comme un rustre, lâchant ses instincts sur lui, alors qu'il n'entendait rien à la situation. **

**Il cacha sa surprise quand Draco s'assit à ses côtés.**

**-Je… Akar, je suis désolé d'avoir agi ainsi… je… bafouilla le blond.**

**Harry releva brusquement la tête à ses paroles. Draco s'excusait, c'était merveilleux ! Il retint difficilement un sourire et aussi de lui sauter dessus sauvagement comme acceptation.**

**-Comprend-moi, continua le serpentard. La situation est délicate et les informations ont pas mal de difficultées à vouloir intégrer mon cerveau.**

**C'est pas évident et puis apprendre CA ! dit-il en faisant un grand geste de mains.**

**Harry esquissa un sourire.**

**-Oh, je te comprends très bien ! répondit Akar en ricanant. Mais je te dois aussi des excuses. J'aurai dut agir différemment avec toi, peut être te faire comprendre ma nature avant l'irréparable…**

**Comme tu t'en doutes, nous n'avons pas le droit de parler de nous… alors j'ai agis comme je pensais être le mieux pour nous deux. Et je n'aurais pas dut te menacer tout à l'heure. Tu étais dans ton droit de ne pas accepter ça et de t'énerver sur ta condition non humaine.**

**Je suis vraiment désolé…**

**Draco n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, Potter qui s'excusait aussi de son attitude. C'était le monde à l'envers, ou bien c'était seulement des barrières qui tombaient entre eux.**

**Il était possible qu'il s'entende avec ce Potter-là !**

**-Tu sais repris Harry quelques secondes plus tard. Moi non plus j'ai pas bien pris du tout ma transformation.**

**Je sais pas si Alfar t'en as parlé…**

**-Non, il m'a juste expliqué ton rôle d'Alpha et le mien en tant que compagnon. J'ai pensé que c'étais mieux qu'on en parle ensemble, pour aussi apprendre à se connaître…**

**Les yeux de Harry pétillèrent de bonheur. Il fixa le blond intensément et repris la parole, son sourire s'entendant dans la voix.**

**-Je suis ravi de cette initiative ! Pour en revenir à ma transformation, elle s'est faite bêtement. Un des bétas de Alfar à mordu ma main alors que je jardinais cet été.**

**Le souci, c'est que j'ai été transformé en alpha !**

**L'apprendre n'a pas été un si grand choc… si, si je t'assure ! affirma-t-il en voyant l'air perplexe de Draco.**

**C'est se rendre compte de cette part sauvage en moi, qui a été le plus dur. Tandis que toi, tu as tendance à la soumission envers moi, moi j'avais une part violente, très animale.**

**Le fait de grogner ou d'avoir envie de mordre était insupportable pour moi qui aspirais seulement à une vie normale.**

**C'était dur ! Mais je ne regrette pas… je me sens bien maintenant.**

**Draco écoutait Po… Akar parler. Il était si différent du Potter qu'il connaissait à Poudlard. Il avait vraiment envie de le connaître.**

**-Comment ça va se passer maintenant demanda le blond très doucement.**

**-Je suppose que nous allons rester au manoir jusqu'à ce que tu te maîtrises entièrement. Tu vas apprendre ce que j'ai appris cet été. Le combat, les disciplines Shadolfs et la magie. Ensuite quand tu seras bien, nous repartirons à Poudlard. **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « je me maîtrise » ? le questionna Draco.**

**-Tu as compris que nous avons un comportement plus animal ? Harry repris après l'acquiescement de son compagnon.**

**Tu seras plus sauvage et plus à fleur de peau le temps d'apprendre à te servir de tes pouvoirs. Un rien peut te faire déraper et adopter un faciès moins humain… De plus, nous devons stabiliser notre relation et nous entendre sur certain point ensemble avant de partir chez les humains. Sinon, nous risquons d'avoir des attitudes très étranges !**

**Draco hocha la tête silencieusement, se perdant lui aussi dans ses pensées.**

**Tout se bousculait, sa nouvelle condition de shadolf, celle d'être lié à quelqu'un, de dépendre de lui et tout ce qu'il avait prévu comme avenir.**

**Tout se cassait la gueule à une vitesse impressionnante.**

**Pouvait-il encore aspirer à une vie un brin humaine ? Son rêve de faire de la recherche dans le domaine des potions pouvait-il se réaliser ?**

**Comment allaient-ils gérer leur avenir ensemble ? Avec les nouveaux membres de la meute ?**

**Trouverait-il sa place ?**

**Ce flot que question ne cessait de tourner et virer dans sa tête, s'ajoutant d'autre angoisse et questionnement sur leur relation, celles avec leurs amis respectifs, ses parents….**

**-Harry dit-il d'une voix peu assuré, comment ça va se passer… plus tard ?**

**Le brun le regarda droit dans les yeux, il y vit de la détresse, une supplication muette d'aide.**

**-Je l'ignore Draco. Répondit-il franchement, ne quittant pas ses deux orbes gris. Mais quoiqu'il se passe, je serais toujours présent pour toi, je te protègerai des autres, t'aiderai à réaliser tes projets… toujours, c'est une promesse !**

**Draco sembla le tester du regard et acquiesça très faiblement, comme pour accepter cette promesse.**

Et cette promesse Harry l'avait plus que respectée. Il avait été une personne formidable avec lui.

Il l'avait protégé, aimé, poussé pour qu'il réalise ses rêves.

Leur débuts n'avaient pas été si facile.

Les deux semaines d'entraînement intensif qu'avait subis Draco avait exacerbé certaines tensions et il n'était pas rare de voir les deux se disputer violemment.

Akar n'avait accepté que Alfar comme autre formateur. Il refusait tout net qu'un autre Shadolf ne l'approche. Draco avait du mal à laisser le contrôle à son compagnon, tout comme il dédaignait cette partie de lui qui lui disait de se soumettre.

Parfois, il se laissait faire, la sérénité qu'il ressentait par la suite le faisait enrager quelque fois. Il détestait franchement être aussi passif !

Pourtant, il progressait dans la maîtrise de ses disciplines. Le déplacement d'ombre en ombre était quelque chose qu'il avait réussi très rapidement, tout comme les autres pratiques magiques.

Alfar en avait discuté avec les deux autres. Pour lui, Draco était capable d'être tout à fait normal avec des humains. Mais le souci restait dans son attitude avec son compagnon !

Draco avait refusé tout contact proche avec Harry. Ils avaient certes discuté, mais il n'arrivait pas à passer le cap. C'était peut être inconscient, mais admettre cette attirance et cette envie de contact revenais à l'enchaîner et le soumettre définitivement pour lui. Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était déjà le cas.

Le blond se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où Harry l'avait embrassé pour la première fois depuis sa transformation.

**Les quelques jours avaient été électrique. Harry était assez nerveux. Sentir en permanence l'odeur de son compagnon, passé outre ses marques de rébellion ou de refus de son statut, détruisait progressivement son self-control.**

**Et particulièrement aujourd'hui, Alfar les avait laissés seul durant quelques heures, histoire d'apprendre au blond à obéir doucement aux ordres de son Alpha.**

**Ce qui d'après Akar revenait à mettre un dragon dans une réserve de poudre.**

**Il tentait d'apprendre à Draco un sort assez difficile de la magie Shadolf. Mais le blond n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et n'écoutait pas grand choses.**

**Ses marques d'irrespects incessants et son désir de soumettre son compagnon augmentait sa fureur au fur et à mesure des minutes passés.**

**Le blond ne semblait pas concentré sur son geste et sur son but, ce qui ne donnait rien de concret.**

**Harry lui fit la réflexion et ce fut l'étincelle.**

**- Quoi encore ? siffla Draco.**

**-Déjà tu me réponds sur un autre ton Malfoy, rétorqua Harry, et ensuite ça fait des dizaines de fois que je t'explique comment faire se sort, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas !**

**Malfoy ricana.**

**-C'est alors que tu expliques mal, Potter ! cracha le blond.**

**-C'est surtout toi qui n'écoutes rien et ne veux pas obéir ! s'énerva en retour l'alpha.**

**-J'ai des problèmes avec l'autorité ! répondit aussitôt Draco en taisant une voix en lui. Surtout quand TU la représentes POTTER !**

**Harry serra ses poings, lui lança un regard noir et se positionna.**

**-Dans ce cas, nous allons passer à un autre entraînement, le combat au corps à corps. Histoire que je te montre à qui TU dois OBEIR !**

**-Mais, vas-y viens, je t'attends Potter cracha le blond, heureux lui aussi de pouvoir se défouler.**

**Harry se jeta sur Draco, les poings en avant. Il le frappa violemment au visage, éclatant sa lèvre au passage. Le blond quand à lui, envoya son poing dans l'estomac de son adversaire.**

**Ils se reculèrent un peu, à cause de l'impact et se jetèrent à nouveaux l'un sur l'autre.**

**Harry griffait, frappait et mordait tout ce qui était à sa portée. Draco avait un style moins animal, mais tentait vainement de se défendre de la hargne de son alpha.**

**Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement par terre, roulant l'un sur l'autre, continuant à se défouler.**

**Harry immobilisa cependant son compagnon assez vite. Il plaqua ses jambes et son bassin sur le corps sous lui et y mit tout son poids. Il attrapa ses poignets et les colla eux aussi au sol.**

**Il dominait le blond et une bouffée de bonheur le prit. **

**Il était enfin à lui, finalement et après tant d'effort, il pouvait enfin avoir le dessus sur lui.**

**Harry était tellement heureux. Ses yeux brillèrent de convoitise et Draco qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, fut complètement sous le charme.**

**Le Harry qui le dominait et qui le plaquait au sol était tellement sensuel et beau. Il eut un éclair de désir qui lui traversa les reins. Il sentait son corps musclé contre le sien, ses mains moites comprimaient ses poignets à la limite du supportable. La position si soumise excita Draco plus que sa fierté ne voulait l'admettre. Il tenta de se débattre faiblement, s'avouant difficilement qu'être sous Harry n'était pas si mal.**

**Son geste fut récompensé par un renforcement de la prise du brun sur son corps.**

**Par pur esprit de bravade, il ouvrit la bouche et protesta : **

**- Potter, Lâche-moi !**

**Le shadolf voulu le faire taire, le punir pour tout ce qu'il endurait, pour tout cet irrespect, ce manque de docilité. Il souhaita lui faire vraiment mal, lui montrer de quoi il était réellement capable. Mais cette colère éclata comme une bulle, à quoi bon ? Il pourrait au contraire aggraver les choses, et puis aucune des démonstrations d'autorité qu'il avait faites n'avaient fonctionnées. C'était si fatiguant, tout le temps…**

**Il n'en pouvait plus de lutter sans cesse contre lui, de ne rien pouvoir faire contre ce mur. Il se sentit las d'un coup.**

**Le brun posa alors son front contre celui pâle de son compagnon. Il en avait marre de se battre contre le blond. Il se calma lentement et s'éloigna légèrement du corps du serpentard.**

**Il souffla doucement et inspira ensuite cette odeur si particulière. Il murmura : **

**-Je ne peux pas te laisser Draco, tu t'entêtes tellement contre moi, contre ce que je représente pour toi. Je sais que je suis celui qui te rendra heureux… si heureux avec moi. Tu ne comprends pas… tu ignores la peine et la douleur que je ressens quand tu agis comme ça. **

**C'est si dur de te voir loin de moi, alors que là… tu es avec moi, ton odeur est si délicieuse, je me sens tellement bien, apaisé…**

**J'aimerai tant que tu arrives.... que tu sois bien en ma présence, que tu m'accordes ta confiance… ton cœur ?**

**Tu es et tu seras toujours tout pour moi. Termina-t-il **

**Il déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur celle du blond et se recula en lâchant ses poignets.**

**Le blond avait été touché par ces paroles et il eut un coup au cœur lorsqu'il vit la mine désolée du Shadolf. Il déglutit difficilement, ayant une boule énorme dans sa gorge.**

**Il ne savait pas que Potter ressentait ça, que leur lien était si profond…**

**Il ne souffrait pas lui, il n'avait vu que cette domination qui l'insupportait. On lui avait pas parlé de CA ! Ou peut-être que si, mais pas de cette façon. Harry avait été si sincère… et puis lui aussi il se sentait tellement à sa place dans les bras du Shadolf.**

**Il avait tant d'importance pour l'alpha, que toute cette attention, cette dévotion le fit craquer.**

**Il croisa le regard de Harry qui se levait, il lui attrapa le visage des deux mains et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.**

**Le brun prit dans l'élan tomba sur le blond et lui coupa le souffle sur le coup. Draco inspira difficilement alors que les lèvres de Harry se détachaient des siennes.**

**Il passa alors doucement ses bras autours de sa nuque et l'embrassa.**

**Harry gémit au contact de la langue taquine de Draco. Il en avait tellement rêvé depuis la reconnaissance. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, caressant la peau douce délicatement. Il réfréna son envie de beaucoup plus de contact et s'en contenta.**

**C'était si bon ! Il goutait la bouche du blond, jouant avec sa langue, parcourant son palais, léchant ses lèvres.**

**Il se délecta de son souffle plus rapide, de ses gémissements, des caresses qu'il avait sur sa nuque, et de cette main coquine posé délicatement au creux de ces reins.**

**Il quitta à regret ses lèvres et s'éloigna doucement. Il vit un Draco rouge, le souffle court, les yeux à demi clos : une vision enchanteresse.**

**Le blond quand à lui flottait dans un océan de bonheur. Ce baiser était fabuleux, tout ce qu'il avait souhaité venant d'un compagnon.**

**Il ouvrit les yeux et l'image de Harry s'imprégna sur ses rétines. Le brun était à couper le souffle tant il irradiait de bonheur et de désir.**

**Draco hésitait…**

**-Harry, je… j'ai du mal à accepter la situation. Mais j'ai aussi du mal à me savoir si attiré par toi dit-il en tournant la tête.**

**C'est difficile… et …**

**-Chut Draco, s'il te plait n'en dit pas plus. Le coupa le brun. Ce baiser… je ne dit pas que c'est suffisant, mais pour l'instant je sais que je n'aurai rien d'autre. Alors, je me contenterais très bien de ça. Je sais que l'adaptation est difficile et que tu as du mal à te faire à toutes ces nouvelles conditions de vie, mais j'attendrais, je t'épaulerais et serais avec toi.**

**Etre dans tes bras, à tes cotés c'est déjà si bon…**

**-Merci de me laisser du temps murmura Draco en posant ses lèvres sur son front.**

**Harry se recula et s'allongea sur le dos à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux ainsi, l'un près de l'autre.**

**Harry avança son bras contre celui du blond, qui après quelques minutes lui prit doucement la main.**

**Ils passèrent la fin de l'après midi ainsi, s'apprivoisant de leur présence mutuelle, réfléchissant aux conséquences, à leurs sentiments, leurs attirances et leurs futurs.**

Draco chérissait ce souvenir, c'était l'événement qui avait décoincé la situation. Harry avait pris sur lui de se confier, de dire la vérité en désespoir de cause pour faire réagir le serpentard.

Cela avait fonctionné. Draco avait vu la sincérité de l'alpha et avait décidé de réfléchir réellement à la situation.

Elle ne s'était pas arrangée aussi facilement. Il y avait encore eut des disputes, parfois violentes. Le blond avait beaucoup de mal à obéir à Harry. Il savait que son attitude était puérile et seulement conduite par sa fierté, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il avait accepté la situation, le fait qu'il soit un Shadolf ne lui posait plus de problème, surtout en voyant le panel de capacité particulière qu'il avait acquis. Il avait vu, en son odorat plus développé, un avantage non négligeable pour son futur, s'il faisait sa maitrise en potion.

Ils en avaient discuté avec Harry et les deux n'avait vu aucun soucis à continuer leur projet, au contraire, l'alpha s'était indigné lorsqu'il avait crut comprendre que le blond renonçait à son rêve. Le brun était confiant en l'avenir, et cette confiance rassurait Draco, il se sentait capable de remuer ciel et terre à ses côtés.

Le serpentard avait cessé de boucler cette partie en lui, et d'écouter plus ces instincts de Loup.

En conséquence, il était plus calme et rassuré en présence de l'alpha. Ses bras, son corps, sa présence était suffisante à le faire se sentir délicieusement bien. Leur relation évoluait, les conflits s'espaçaient davantage et faisait place à une complicité grandissante.

Quelques confessions étaient encore difficiles et Draco qui était d'une nature méfiante et renfermé, avait du mal. Mais sous les attentions de Harry, il s'ouvrait.

Par contre, au niveau intime, rien n'avait évolué. Même si après cette après midi, ils avaient plus de contact, Harry respectait énormément Draco et ne voulait pas le presser dans quoique se soit. Il n'y avait que quelques caresses bien chastes au dessus des vêtements ou sous la chemise. Rien de plus appuyé, ni de plus bas. Leurs baisers étaient parfois si sulfureux que Draco ressortait de ces moments frustré et énervé.

Pourtant, le blond savait que Akar n'était pas prude, et que lui non plus n'était pas vierge.

Toutes les attentions de l'alpha, cette complicité, Draco en voulait plus, son être entier souhaitait appartenir à son Shadolf.

Il se souvenait combien ce dernier mois avant leur retour à Poudlard avait été difficile pour lui.

**Draco était allongé sur l'herbe de la clairière, seul, encore une fois ! Il était amer et ne cessait de ressasser de mauvaises pensées.**

**Harry, son compagnon, ne passait que très peu de temps avec lui, discutant et partageant des moments avec la meute et Alfar.**

**Il s'avouait parfaitement être jaloux.**

**N'était-il pas son compagnon ? Ne lui avait-il pas promit d'être toujours avec lui, de s'occuper de lui, de son bonheur ?**

**Il enrageait contre Potter et ses fausses promesses.**

**Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du lui faire confiance, ne pas se laisser toucher et pourtant, c'était trop tard. Il était définitivement un shadolf, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. **

**Il était beaucoup plus respectueux envers Alfar et ne songer qu'à contrer son Alpha le faisait trembler d'effroi.**

**C'était triste et bien. Il était heureux et parfaitement en sécurité le peu de temps qu'il passait avec le griffon. Mais le reste du temps, il se noyait dans une solitude à la limite douloureuse. Il ne sentait plus son odeur musqué et chaude, plus de douce étreinte, ni de baiser suave et tendre. Il lui semblait que tout était sale et moche. Il s'ennuyait et broyait du noir.**

**Il savait très bien où se trouvait Harry, encore et toujours dans Son bureau. Il ressortait de là avec le sourire, avec son odeur.**

**Draco avait peur malgré lui, comment se déroulerait la suite ? Comment Akar agirait avec sa meute ? L'abandonnerait-il ainsi pour passer du temps avec ? Il lui avait promis bonheur et joie, pour l'instant il n'avait rien et n'était pas près de l'avoir.**

**Il se leva, triste et partit vers sa chambre. Il était plus que temps de se coucher. Il passa près de la salle où dormait la meute. Il entendit leurs respirations calmes, un bruit anormal le fit se cacher dans les ombres.**

**Il eut de la chance, car une seconde après, Harry sortait de la pièce, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon. Son souffle se coupa. Le brun était magnifique. Draco se rappela dans un sursaut de conscience qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu ainsi. Il profita des quelques secondes à sa disposition pour l'observer.**

**L'alpha était mince et délicatement musclé. D'une belle teinte caramel, Akar avait des jambes fines mais puissantes. Les muscles jouaient sous la peau. Son ventre plat, légèrement ombré de poil sombre. Un torse large mais fin, des pectoraux bien dessiné. Il était splendide de face et de dos constata le blond, alors que Harry passait devant lui.**

**Il avait des fesses rebondies et fermes sous le tissu moulant de son sous-vêtement. Une chute de rein à tomber par terre.**

**Malfoy reste quelques minutes dans les ombres, à cligner bêtement des yeux. Un pur frisson de désir lui transperça le bas ventre et remonta délicieusement sa colonne. Ce corps magnifique lui appartenait entièrement, se dit-il dans un élan de possessivité.**

**Il serait le seul à présent à profiter de cette œuvre. **

**Puis comme une douche froide, il réalisa subitement que non.**

**Il n'avait aucun droit sur Akar ! Il n'était que son compagnon et pour l'instant il n'en profitait pas et les autres oui.**

**Il couru jusqu'à sa chambre et détruisit le mobilier sous la colère. Au bout d'une heure, il s'écroula sur son lit, épuisé par sa crise et s'endormi, les joues encore humides de larmes.**

**------**

**Il pleuvait et Draco se dit que jamais le temps n'avait été aussi proche de ce qu'il ressentait.**

**Il faisait gris depuis le matin, une lueur pale avait transpercé les rideaux et n'avait pas augmenté de toute la journée.**

**La pluie tombait en goutte si petite qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment être de la pluie, tout au plus du brouillard peu épais.**

**Toute la végétation était humide et de couleur fade. Il s'était levé et faisait face à la fenêtre, morose.**

**Il avait envie de pleurer lui aussi, de se laisser allé au spleen de la journée, rien faire et s'éclater en ces quelques milliers de fines gouttelettes.**

**Il avait mal, il souffrait de l'attitude de Harry. Il lui avait demandé sa confiance, son cœur… il se rendait compte qu'il lui avait donné son âme.**

**Parce qu'il s'était approché plus que quiconque, Akar s'était fait une place dans sa vie. Importante. Harry avait toujours été son ennemi, un acteur important de sa vie d'adolescent et à présent… il était encore plus. Il souffrait de ce silence, de cette solitude. Il était son compagnon, l'alpha devrait être avec lui, à ces côtés.**

**Il était mélancolique et alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler, il les essuya rageusement du poing.**

**Il ne voulait pas d'une vie comme celle-là, il ne voulait pas passer après ! **

**Et la tristesse chez lui, comme vieux mécanisme de défense, se transforma en rage, en colère. **

**Trop de temps à être seul, à se morfondre, à osciller entre la colère et la tristesse, entre sa fierté qui remontait et son caractère de shadolf.**

**C'était épuisant, pour ses nerfs, pour son humeur… **

**Il décida de partir. **

**La pluie-bruine lui ferait du bien.**

**---------------**

**Draco quittait la salle lentement. Il n'avait pas vu Harry depuis deux jours, et le shadolf lui manquait terriblement. Il s'était fait complètement à l'idée d'être son compagnon. D'ailleurs ce sentiment de manque n'était pas venu innocemment. Il avait compris que c'était son côté shadolf qui s'exprimait. Et il en avait vraiment marre !**

**Il avait besoin de son Alpha, de sa compagnie exclusive, de son attention. Il avait envie plus que tout de lui appartenir et les rêves qui peuplaient ses nuits trop solitaires n'aidaient pas, tout comme les contacts bien trop bref qu'ils avaient.**

**Draco en voulait à Harry. Ce con passait plus de temps en compagnie de la meute que de la sienne. **

**Alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, il croisa Harry.**

**Le brun était torse nu, les yeux dans le vague, marchant nonchalamment. Cette attitude hérissa Draco. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au même niveau, le blond sentit des odeurs sur l'alpha.**

**Il y avait celle de la meute et celle plus forte de Alfar.**

**Il vit rouge.**

**Il prit le bras de Harry et l'arrêta net :**

**-Potter crachat-il violemment, où t'étais ?**

**Harry surpris par le ton, ne répondit rien. Draco s'énerva d'autant plus et le plaqua contre le mur.**

**-OU T'ETAIS ? Tu as encore passé la nuit avec les autres Toutou c'est ça ? hurla-t-il lâchant toute sa rage.**

**Tu as encore dormis avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? **

**-Draco, tu vas me laisser… répondit calmement Harry.**

**-NON ! Mais tu crois que j'ignore ce qu'il se passe ici ou quoi ? Je sais ce que tu fais avec la Meute ! T'es tout le temps fourré avec eux, chaque nuit… **

**Harry s'énervait doucement, ne supportant pas l'accès de colère de son compagnon, ni son manque de respect.**

**-Tu arrêtes, tout de suite ! dit-il sèchement.**

**-Hors de question ! Tu portes leur odeur, tout le temps ! Tu n'as même plus ta propre odeur, ni la … et puis ya celle de Alfar cracha-t-il avec véhémence.**

**POURQUOI ? Pourquoi tu restes avec cet Alpha ? et sa meute de merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Tu fais quoi avec lui pour porter autant son odeur ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS BORDEL ?**

**-Tu vas te calmer MAINTENANT ! ordonna Harry.**

**-NONNNN ! JE veux savoir ! Tu baises avec lui c'est ça ? Ou avec la meute ? DIT-MOI !!!!**

**Harry se dégagea de Draco et le plaqua contre le mur. Il grogna fortement.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend BORDEL ! DRACO !**

**-Tu veux pas de moi, c'est ca ! Je suis pas un assez bon compagnon ? Pas assez docile ? Tu n'es jamais avec moi, tu ne dors qu'avec la Meute et MOI ?? Moi je suis quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Je suis pas assez désirable ? **

**Pourtant, j'ai tellement envie de toi… dit-il presque suppliant.**

**Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta sur sa bouche et l'embrassa violemment.**

**Draco gémit bruyamment tandis que le brun partait à la découverte de son cou, mordillant plus ou moins fort sa jugulaire.**

**-AKAR ! Akar, fais moi tiens, j'en peux plus… c'est si dur sans toi… Akar, je suis à toi, entièrement… prouve le moi ! S'il te plait… souffla Draco.**

**A ce moment, Harry mordit plus fort la base du cou du blond, le faisait gémir de douleur.**

**Draco détacha son pantalon et le baissa juste un peu pour prendre en main son sexe tendu. Il le caressa vivement, faisant grogner le brun.**

**Akar qui avait détaché plusieurs boutons de la chemise du blond ne put s'empêcher de faire disparaître le bas de celui-ci.**

**Il quitta le cou tendre de son compagnon pour revenir à la dégustation violente de sa bouche.**

**C'était sensuel, débridé et plein de précipitation. **

**Les deux jeunes hommes ne résistaient plus à leur désir de l'autre et le laissait pleinement s'exprimer.**

**Harry prit les deux jambes de Draco et avec son aide, il le souleva du sol. Le blond se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par le corps brûlant de son compagnon. Ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre brusquement, leurs odeurs se mêlant, tout comme leur salive.**

**Leurs deux sexes nus se touchaient par intermittences, attisant leur désir.**

**L'une des mains de Harry se dirigea entre les fesses du blond, titillant cet endroit si excitant. Le blond gémit fortement, un éclair de plaisir le traversant.**

**Le brun y entra un doigt, jouant, alternant les aller et retour. Draco était parcouru de frissons délicieux. Il se sentait terriblement à sa place, dévoré par le désir et l'envie.**

**Harry embrassa Draco, mordillant ses lèvres, glissant dans son cou, attaquant sa marque. Le blond n'en pouvait plus et le fit comprendre à son alpha en remuant lascivement des hanches sur son entrejambe tendue.**

**La chemise à moitié enlevée, pendant sur l'un de ses bras, révélant des clavicules et un cou appétissant, les joues rouges, les yeux brûlant de convoitise, le corps suintant la luxure, Harry ne put résister. Il inséra deux doigts dans son intimité afin de le préparer un minimum, mais le coup de hanche qu'il reçut en retour l'incita à les remplacer par autre chose.**

**Il souleva le blond d'un bras, lui permettant ainsi de se placer correctement entre ses cuisses. Draco s'agrippa plus fortement à son cou et coinça ses jambes au dessus de la chute de reins de l'alpha. **

**Il sentit Harry le pénétrer lentement, ses muscles se détendant au fur et à mesure. Il se sentait si complet, cette présence qui s'imposait délicatement, c'était si bon !**

**Au bout de quelques minutes incroyablement délicieuses, la progression se stoppa. Harry remit sa main sur son postérieur et lui-même serra les cuisses.**

**Ils gémirent de bonheur et Draco, alors que Harry balançait ses hanches sans sortir, se cambra de plaisir alors que ce sexe en lui effleurait sa prostate.**

**Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et c'est ainsi qu'il entama un va et viens de plus en plus sec.**

**Ils étaient dans la précipitation du moment, le plaisir et le bien être de se retrouver ainsi. Draco hurlait son plaisir, griffant le dos de Harry, alors que celui-ci le pilonnait avec un enthousiasme encouragé par ces cris.**

**Bien vite, les deux furent au bord de la jouissance. Le blond était perdu dans les sensations, entourés de leurs odeurs, de son corps, de son membre délicieusement imposant, de cette main allant sur son propre sexe. C'était bien trop de plaisir, il jouit brusquement, son corps s'arquant sous la déferlante de plaisir, les yeux révulsés, un cri avorté dans le fond de la gorge.**

**Harry sentant cette douce intimité se serrer convulsivement autour de lui, accéléra ses mouvements, prolongeant le plaisir de son compagnon, prenant assurément le même chemin.**

**Il mordit la clavicule découverte et jouit à son tour dans l'intimité brûlante de son amant.**

**Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, reprenant leurs souffles difficilement. Draco posa son front sur l'épaule de son Alpha. Il était définitivement à sa place, enfin en paix avec lui-même. Toutes les discussions précédentes prenaient du sens. C'était merveilleux, il était si bien contre Akar, cette délicieuse odeur les entourant, ses bras l'enfermant délicatement, cette bouche tranquille léchant son oreille.**

**C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait en définitive.**

**Il sentit que Harry, le soulevait et le déposait à terre. D'un seul coup, il était à nouveau si seul, perdu, si vide ! Il gémit.**

**Harry le regarda intensément et le prit dans ses bras délicatement. Il l'embrassa tendrement et** **le prit par la taille.**

**Ils allèrent dans la chambre du blond, Harry les déshabilla et lança un sort de nettoyage. Ils se couchèrent dans les draps frais du blond. **

**L'alpha attira à lui le corps de Draco et le serra contre lui, le nez dans sa nuque. Il soupira de bien être en même temps que lui et ils s'endormirent, enlacés.**

Après cette après midi, il y avait eut une discussion. L'une des plus douloureuses pour Draco, l'une des plus choquantes pour Harry.

Harry avait voulu comprendre pourquoi le blond s'était énervé, la raison de ces confessions.

Draco lui ouvrit son cœur. Lui avouant tout.

Il lui raconta la confiance naissante, l'amitié teinté d'amour, de tendresse, l'envie d'en avoir plus, la jalousie des autres, l'acceptation totale de sa condition, les conséquences.

Puis sa solitude, le manque, les doutes, la tristesse, la douleur, la trahison, la colère, la déception, la peur d'être abandonné, de se retrouver second après sa meute.

Harry eut mal.

Il pleura.

Et s'excusa, un bon millier de fois, hoquetant, reniflant, jurant qu'il n'en savait rien. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il n'avais rien vu. Il était un compagnon pitoyable. Il avait si honte.

Il serra Draco dans ses bras, le rassurant, lui répétant comme une prière qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était tout pour lui. Il psalmodia que jamais intentionnellement il lui ferait du mal, qu'il le protègerait, qu'il serait toujours avec lui.

Et Draco le cru, parce qu'on pouvait pas être plus sincère, parce que la douleur était inscrite sur son visage, que simulé autant n'était pas possible.

Même si Draco aurait été rancunier, il n'aurait pas put. Pas avec l'air de désespoir qu'avait les yeux de Harry.

Il le pardonna et lui demanda également de se pardonner. De tout faire à présent pour qu'il respecte sa promesse.

L'alpha avait acquiescé.

Doucement, il lui avait raconté qu'il avait pris ses distances pour éviter de faire un acte qu'il regretterait. Il ne justifia pas son action, il expliqua que ses discussions avec Alfar ne traité que de la construction de leur future meute.

Par la suite, il lui montra le manoir qu'il avait acheté en Irlande, pour eux deux et les futurs membres de leur meute. Il avait voulu en faire une surprise.

Draco l'embrassa.

Tout avait été dit.

Draco se sentait bien mieux après avoir avoué ses doutes et ses peurs et Harry consterné, avait appris toutes ces douloureuses pensées.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée tous les deux.

C'était des moments difficile pour Draco, il s'en souvenait toujours avec une nostalgie étrange, à la limite des larmes, pas très loin du sourire.

Pourtant, ils avaient avancés se dit-il en se dirigeant vers son laboratoire. Ils s'étaient plus que bien débrouillé par la suite. Le blond avait été moins fermé sur ses émotions et Harry bien plus présent. Un équilibre s'était crée, en fonction de leurs besoins et de leurs envies.

-Tu es dans tes pensées ? demanda Harry en lui attrapant le bras.

-Umh… euh oui. Je pensais à nous, à nos débuts en tant que Shadolf. Sourit le blond.

-Pas très fameux, j'avoue, mais ça reste de très bon souvenir ! rétorqua l'alpha en l'embrassant possessivement.

Draco acquiesça et partit doucement, reniflant dans l'air cette fragrance propre à Akar et à la meute.

Il était près à faire face à une journée entière de recherche et test de potions.

Harry le regarda partir, plus serein. Il l'aimait tellement. Il pourrait ressusciter Merlin pour lui. Tout en se dirigeant vers son étude pour travailler sur un devoir, il devint nostalgique, à l'instar de Draco, il repensa à la suite. Leur fameux retour à Poudlard, après deux mois d'absence.

**Akar les avait considéré comme près. Pour lui Draco était stable et leur relation également. Il n'y avait aucun danger à les mettre en contact avec des humains. Mis à part les soucis de contrôle d'Alpha, mais Draco pouvait tempérer le comportement de son compagnon.**

**Il n'avait pas d'inquiétude pour ce couple.**

**Il leur avait dit avant leur départ, leur faisant promettre de passer parfois le voir.**

**Ils avaient fait leur adieu à la meute et d'ombre en ombre, ils étaient arrivé jusqu'à l'école.**

**-Bon, commença Harry en sortant de sombres avec Draco, nous allons porter nos affaires dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Il faut absolument que nous nous trouvions une pièce privée. Nous chercherons ce soir, enfin si nous en avons le temps.**

**Draco haussa les sourcils.**

**-Parce que tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront reprendre les cours tranquillement sans nous ensevelir de question avant ? Je pense même que tes parents seront convoqués.**

**On se retrouve ici dans une dizaine de minutes, on avisera ensuite.**

**Harry embrassa délicatement son compagnon et se fondit dans la première ombre qu'il trouva.**

**Alors qu'il rangeait ces affaires, il prit quelques secondes pour profiter de son bonheur. Il était de retour à Poudlard, l'endroit ou il se sentait toujours en sécurité et il avait son compagnon à ses côtés. Ils avaient atteint un degré de complicité très important et parfois, il leur suffisait de quelques coups d'œil ou d'une mimique pour comprendre l'autre. C'était rassurant pour lui que la personne qui dirigerait avec lui sa meute le comprenne aussi facilement.**

**Il ressentait une certaine fierté à être aussi en harmonie avec Draco, surtout en voyant leur passé.**

**Il vit que Ron lui avait laissé un mot avec toutes les copies de cours qu'il avait manqué.**

**L'idée lui vint de rattraper ce retard plutôt que d'apparaître ainsi comme une fleur à des cours qu'il ne comprenait pas.**

**Il les prit ainsi que du matériel et partit rejoindre Draco.**

**Il le retrouva nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, l'attendant, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il lui mordit la nuque et lui montra les documents qu'il avait apportés avec lui.**

**-Je pensais que ça serait une bonne idée de rattraper notre retard avant toute autre chose ? Surtout si l'on veut passer nos Aspics sans trop de difficultés.**

**-C'est une excellente idée, j'espère juste que ton ami prend des notes correctement. Répondit dans un sourire le serpentard.**

**Ils se dirigèrent donc tranquillement vers la bibliothèque, prirent une table assez éloignée et commencèrent à rattraper ces deux mois de leçon. Ils ne firent pas attention aux autres et ne se cachèrent pas non plus.**

**C'est l'odeur acidulée du sucre et des agrumes qui me fit relever la tête de mon travail. D'un coup d'œil, je vis que Draco l'avait également sentie.**

**Quelques secondes après, c'est sa silhouette qui se posa devant notre table de travail. **

**Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps et Harry le fixa d'un air blasé à la limite de l'exaspération.**

**-Il était temps Messieurs de refaire surface. Les tableaux m'ont averti de votre retour. Laissez votre travail et veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, Monsieur Potter.**

**Vous aussi Monsieur Malfoy, vos parents vous attendent. Nous attendons d'ailleurs tous vos explications sur ces deux mois d'absence.**

**Je pris le temps de ranger et marquer les pages du livre que je lisais. Alors que je me levai et quittai notre table avec Draco, je répondis : **

**-Vous pensez réellement que je vais justifier ces deux mois d'absence directeur ? Parce que si je me souviens bien, vous m'aviez demandé la même chose en Octobre, non ?**

**Dumbledore se retourna comme foudroyé. Il nous regarda attentivement et continua à avancer rapidement.**

**Je pris la main de Draco, lui murmurant que tout irait bien, que je ferais front avec lui, contre ses parents s'il le fallait.**

**Il me serra la main en retour et la lâcha. Nous faisions face à la gargouille.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais installé dans un fauteuil, Draco à mes côtés, face à un véritable tribunal. Le directeur, Mac Gonagall, Rogue et les Malfoy étaient présent dans la pièce.**

**Terrifiant !**

**Ils voulaient vraiment savoir, c'en devenait comique. Malgré ma nonchalance, j'avais peur pour mon compagnon, j'espérais que la réaction de ses parents ne soit pas trop radicale. Il ne pourrait pas survivre à un total rejet.**

**Sa mère semblait soulagée de le voir sain et sauf, pensaient-ils que je pouvais lui faire du mal ?**

**Quelle idée ! **

**Son père restait stoïque, détaillant pourtant son fils de coup d'œil bref. Intéressant de voir que sous ses airs froids, la famille Malfoy était unie et aimante.**

**Un point pour eux.**

**Les hostilités commencèrent lorsque le directeur prit la parole :**

**-Harry, Draco, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de l'inquiétude qu'à généré votre disparition. Votre fugue quelqu'en soit la raison était stupide, futile et surtout inutile. Vous avez agis comme des irresponsables, ne pensant qu'à vous, ne daignant donner de nouvelles à personne. C'est inadmissible, un tel comportement mérite des sanctions exemplaires.**

**Nous aimerions savoir pourquoi vous avez agis de cette façon, vos motivations de partir tout les deux ?**

**Il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu ce refrain. C'est légèrement lassant à force. Je préfère encore une bonne vrai enguelade à la Rogue, beaucoup plus stimulante.**

**Bien entendu, j'observais le directeur droit dans les yeux, un sourire arrogant collé aux lèvres.**

**Mon blond, ne réagissait pas, observant le bureau.**

**-Harry, je sais que tu es l'instigateur de cette escapade. Ton comportement est bien différent depuis cet été. Te serait-il arrivé quelque chose durant tes vacances prolongées ?**

**Je mâchouillai ma joue d'ennui. Voulait-il vraiment me faire avouer la vérité ainsi ?**

**Je me tournai vers les autres spectateurs. Ils avaient l'air de bouillir sur place, en particulier Rogue et Mac Gonagall. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal avec les formes d'irrespects.**

**Combien de temps encore avant que Rogue ne prenne part au monologue ?**

**-Draco, Harry t'as surement fait jurer de ne rien dire, il faut que tu nous dises pourquoi ? Où étiez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait durant ces deux mois ? On vous a peut -être manipulé, pour obtenir des renseignements ou de l'argent.**

**Draco observa ses ongles. Lui aussi était très doué. La patience de Rogue était mise à rude épreuve. Je décidais d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu :**

**-Nous étions en vacances. Lançais-je souriant.**

**Dumbledore soupira de découragement. Mac Gonagall s'étouffa d'indignation et Rogue siffla : **

**-Renouvelez votre stock d'excuse minable Potter. Vous nous avez déjà servie celle-ci la dernière fois.**

**-Pas envie de trouver autre chose.**

**-La dernière fois ? répéta froidement Malfoy. Que voulez-vous dire par la dernière fois ?**

**Personne ne répondit. Le silence m'amusa et je décidai encore une fois de le couper : **

**-C'est juste que, Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai prit des vacances prolongées cette année et j'ai reprit les cours qu'en Octobre.**

**Je suis très fatigué de ma rencontre avec Voldemort, j'ai besoin d'énormément de repos et votre fils s'est gentiment proposé cette fois-ci pour m'accompagner.**

**-Draco ? S'étouffa sa mère.**

**-C'est la vérité répondit-il.**

**-Cessez vos mensonges idiots, Draco et vous, c'est impossible. Vous êtes incapable de vous entendre pour quoique ce soit. Rétorqua narquoisement Rogue.**

**-Si vous le dites professeur ! dit-je.**

**-Potter, commençant le professeur de Métamorphose. Cessez d'être aussi insolent ! Vous parlez à un professeur, un peu de respect, et dites-nous la vérité maintenant. Cette comédie doit cesser. Et vous Monsieur Malfoy, ne le couvrait pas, vous ne gagnez rien à entrer dans son jeu.**

**-Non.**

**Ma patience s'effritait. Ces ordres à répétition m'énervaient lentement, seule la présence de Draco me permettait de me contenir. J'aurais perdu mon sang froid depuis longtemps s'il n'avait pas été avec moi.**

**-Je me répète Dumbledore, mais je ne vais pas plus vous en dire qu'en octobre. J'aime ma tranquillité. Draco aussi. Répondis-je froidement.**

**-Draco, commença Malfoy senior d'un ton neutre, tu as passé ces deux mois avec Potter ?**

**-Oui père dit-il après un regard vers moi.**

**-Seul ? continua-t-il.**

**-Oui.**

**Il le transperça du regard, tentant de voir s'il mentait. **

**-Tu te rends comptes que tu as manqués deux mois entiers de cours, l'année de tes examens finaux, pour prendre des « vacances » en compagnie de Potter. N'as-tu pas pensé à ton avenir ? A tes résultats ? Veux-tu toujours passer ta maîtrise de potion ou bien cela aussi à changé ?**

**Je vis Draco se contracter. Il leva la tête défiant.**

**-Je pense à moi, mes objectifs restent inchangés. Je compte toujours devenir le meilleur dans mon domaine. Je vais obtenir mes Aspics et ma maîtrise avec les meilleures notes.**

**Malfoy senior esquissa une grimace :**

**-J'en doute. Pas après cette escapade.**

**-Vous verrez Père. Rétorqua Draco. Vous serez surpris !**

**Lucius échangea un regard avec sa femme.**

**-Bien. Maintenant que c'est réglé. Je suppose que nous nous verrons en juin. **

**Il quitta la pièce sous le regard abasourdis des autres occupants.**

**Narcissa s'approcha de mon compagnon. **

**-Fais-nous savoir si tu as besoin de livres.**

**Elle l'embrassa sur le crâne et sa main s'égara quelques secondes de trop sur son épaule.**

**Les Malfoy sont décidemment très complexes. Je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qui viens de se passer, mais je suppose que c'est bon signe.**

**MacGonagall était stupéfaite. Elle aussi ne semblait pas comprendre l'attitude des Malfoy. Dumbledore semblait avoir avalé un citron entier. Son chantage sur Draco ne fonctionne pas.**

**Un moyen de pression qui tombe.**

**-Tout ceci ne va pas nous faire oublier votre attitude messieurs. Commença-t-il. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici sans que nous n'ayons une réponse.**

**Pourquoi avez-vous disparus ensemble durant deux mois ?**

…

**- Où étiez-vous ? **

…**.**

**-Que faisiez-vous ensemble ?**

…

**-Qu'avez-vous fait ?**

…

**L'interrogatoire continua ainsi. Le directeur posait des questions et nous, nous l'ignorions.**

**Rogue sortis une fiole et la posa sur la table. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps d'avoir notre attention : **

**-Vous reconnaissez surement ce qu'il y a dans cette fiole monsieur Malfoy. Je vais cependant en dire plus pour Potter qui ne saurez pas reconnaître un jus de citrouille d'une potion d'intelligence.**

**-Je vous signale Rogue, que vous m'avez déjà menacé avec ce genre… d'argument.**

**-Oh, mais je le sais très bien. Ceci n'est pas pour vous, mais pour votre camarade.**

**-Vous oseriez ? m'écriai-je.**

**-Nous ignorons tout de votre escapade, qui sait ce qui c'est passé, manipulation, chantage, complot tant de chose… c'est bien trop dangereux.**

**Avec votre puissance, dans de mauvaises mains… tuttutt. Dit il en secouant la tête.**

**-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Dis-je coléreux.**

**-Alors dites-nous ce que vous avez fait durant ces deux mois ! hurla Rogue en réponse.**

**-JAMAIS ! **

**J'étais à présent debout, hors de moi. Je voulais le déchiqueter et sentir sa peau se déchirer sous mes crocs. Il me menacait, moi, ainsi que mon compagnon. Il dénigrait mon statut de dominant. Je sentis la main de Draco sur mon poignet, il la serra fortement.**

**Je me tournais vivement vers lui.**

**-Quoi ! répondis-je hargneusement en me tournant vers Draco.**

**Un regard lui suffit et le brun vint se rasseoir. Un signe de tête.**

**-Je sais.**

**-Vous n'aurez aucunes réponses à vos questions dit Draco, tandis que je me rasseyais, toujours aussi tendus.**

**Alors cessez votre interrogatoire et donnez-nous notre punition, que nous puissions tous quittez ce bureau et vaquez à nos occupations respectives.**

**--------------**

**C'est au détour d'un couloir que je vis Ron pour la première fois depuis mon départ. Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'approcha rapidement et me serra dans ces bras : **

**-Harry, mon pote. Ca faisait longtemps ! Tu sais que Hermione va t'écorcher vif quand elle…**

**Il s'arrêta de parler et je vis son regard accrocher celui de Draco.**

**-Oooookey… Malfoy dit-il en lui faisant un signe de tête. Harry va falloir que tu m'expliques quelques petits trucs non ?**

**Ron ne cessera de m'étonner.**

**J'acquiesçais souriant. Draco posa sa main sur mon épaule.**

**-J'y vais. Weasley.**

**-D'accord Draco, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.**

**Mon compagnon nous laissa seul, lui aussi devait revoir ses amis.**

**-Alooorrs, avec Malfoy einh ? me taquina-t-il.**

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.**

**-Allons en discuter dans le dortoir. Tu dois m'expliquer comment reprit-il en me prenant par le bras. En attendant, que je te raconte tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ton absence…**

**Il me conta toutes les rumeurs, les diverses divagations des élèves sur notre disparition. Peu avait heureusement fait la liaison entre Draco et moi. Nous nous haïssions trop pour que quelqu'un le remarque.**

**Ma rencontre avec Hermione fut elle aussi des plus musclée. Elle se jeta dans mes bras encore, et voulu me gifler, encore !**

**J'évitais la douloureuse rencontre avec beaucoup de souplesse. Elle m'inonda de questions et hurla en même temps sur mon inconscience, mon irresponsabilité et plein d'autres mots à rallonge.**

**Je n'écoutais pas du tout sa diatribe et pensais plutôt à mon superbe compagnon et comment nous allions fêter notre retour à Poudlard.**

**C'est peut être ma mine réjouie, ou mon manque flagrant d'enthousiasme dans mes réponses qui perturba Hermione.**

**Elle se vexa évidemment et partis en claquant la porte de la salle commune.**

**Je regardais Ron, qui était mort de rire.**

**-Elle va vraiment t'en vouloir maintenant !**

**-Je vois ça.**

**-Je peux juste te donner un conseil vieux. Je suis pas sure qu'elle apprécie que tu restes trop avec… tu sais qui. Dit-il en souriant.**

**-Et pourquoi ça ? répondis-je hargneusement.**

**-Elle est vraiment rancunière et n'oubliera jamais ce que Malfoy lui à fait. Et puis elle est moldu !**

**-Ron ! Je ne te savais pas sectaire !**

**-Tu sais que je m'en fous, des sangs purs et de toutes ces conneries, mais c'est vrai que les moldus ont des a priori sur l'homosexualité. Seamus m'a dit que c'était bien moins accepté que chez nous.**

**L'homosexualité était un moyen comme un autre chez les sorciers d'avoir du plaisir, sans les inconvénients d'une grossesse avant que la potion de contraception soit découverte. C'est juste resté dans les mœurs.**

**-Et tu penses…**

**-Je suppose, je n'en sais rien, mais en ajoutant plein de petites choses, ça peut faire boule de neige.**

**-Merci Ron, d'accepter tout ça, mon absence, Malfoy… sans rien demander.**

**-Malfoy a changé depuis notre cinquième année, il nous prend moins la tête. C'est pas moi qui vais le supporter tout le temps…. Si pour toi, il est devenu ce qu'il est, c'est qu'il y a une raison, et que peut être on l'a mal jugé !**

**Plus Ron parlait, et plus il m'impressionnait. Il avait muri d'une façon telle. J'étais heureux de le retrouver et maintenant qu'il est si proche de moi, je me rendais compte que son odeur était panachée par une autre.**

**-Dis moi Ron, ta merveilleuse clairvoyance ne t'es pas venu par magie. Dis-je en plaisantant. Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, petit cachotier ! Qui est-ce ?**

**-Comment tu … **

**Ok, je le saurais plus tard. Oui en effet, je suis avec quelqu'un depuis presque 4 mois.**

**-QUOI !!! Et tu ne m'a rien dit…**

**-Tu étais préoccupé, alors c'était inapproprié que je t'en parle, et puis après t'es parti !**

**-Merde ! J'ai loupé ça ! Raconte-moi alors !**

**-D'accord dit-il. Mais tout à l'heure, faut aller manger !**

**Je riais. Ron m'avait vraiment manqué !**

**------**

**Mon entré dans la grande salle fut presque autant remarqué que la dernière fois. Il y eut un silence soudain, tandis que je rentrais dans la salle. Ron se tu soudainement, lui aussi en entendant le soudain calme.**

**Il leva la tête. J'en fis de même, et tandis que lui fixai avec étonnement les différentes tables, je regardai la table des professeurs.**

**Dumbledore me fixait, immobile, rageurs, Mac Gonagall s'agitait nerveusement sur sa chaise, tandis que Rogue m'incendiait du regard.**

**Un sourire narquois se dessina sur mon visage, je secouai la tête, mon sourire s'agrandissant alors que je les observai tous face à moi.**

**Je marchais alors vers ma table, au coté de Ron qui semblait ne pas tout comprendre.**

**Je m'assis à table et les conversations reprirent doucement.**

**Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards, pour constater que mon compagnon n'était pas encore là.**

**Je parlais avec Dean et Neville qui étaient eux aussi joyeux de me revoir. Ils me posèrent quelques questions sur mon absence, mais n'insistèrent pas beaucoup.**

**Ils voyaient que je n'avais pas envi de répondre. Ils orientèrent la discussion vers autre chose.**

**Draco fit lui aussi une entrée remarquée. Le second absent était de retour aussi, étrange hasard. Je m'étonne que personne n'ai fait le parallèle.**

**Il s'arrêta lui aussi à l'entrée de la salle, frappé par le silence inhabituel. Il le toisa de son attitude hautaine, mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et eut une mimique méprisante.**

**Il partit vers sa propre table, de sa démarche souple. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, jusqu'à rencontrer son propre regard. Un bref échange, et je fus calme.**

**Je terminais mon déjeuner en compagnie de mes amis.**

**Hermione observa attentivement toute la scène, je sentais son regard sur moi durant tout le repas.**

**Elle se doutait peut être de quelque chose, tant qu'elle ne disait ou faisait rien contre Draco…**

**--------------------**

**Les cours reprirent. Les premiers temps furent très difficiles. Il fallait reprendre le rythme scolaire des Aspics, rattraper le retard et je ne pouvais pas voir autant Draco que je le souhaitais.**

**J'étais tendu, et très agressif envers Hermione. Elle était tyrannique avec son plan de révision. Elle me posait des questions sur mes disparitions, sur mon attitude étrange, sur le fait que parfois je ne rentrais pas au dortoir le soir.**

**Elle m'espionnait. J'avais appris en quelques jours à reconnaître son odeur, tant elle me suivait partout.**

**Ron en particulier, et mes camarades de dortoirs ne me questionnaient pas. Certes, j'avais droit à des moqueries lorsque que je rentrais le matin, ou lorsqu'il me voyait torse nu avec des traces caractéristiques.**

**Mais ils étaient d'une discrétion impressionnante, et aucune rumeur ne couru sur mes nuits mouvementées.**

**Hermione découvrit au bout d'un mois le pot aux roses.**

**Ce fut la dispute la plus mémorable que vécu le fameux trio d'or, ce fut la dernière également !**

**J'étais dehors avec Ron, nous avions terminé nos devoirs et j'attendais Draco pour partir faire une petite escapade crapuleuse.**

**Hermione arriva, marchant rapidement, fulminant contre je ne sais quel problème de révision.**

**Il s'avéra que ce n'étais pas du à ces révisions :**

**-Harry James Potter ! hurla-t-elle.**

**Nous avons stoppé directement notre discussion avec Ron sur nos futures vacances. Je sentais venir les ennuis à plein nez.**

**-Comment oses-tu ? continua-telle se plantant devant nous.**

**-Pardon ? J'ignore de quoi tu parles Hermione.**

**-De ce que tu fais le soir avec… avec la fouine ! cracha-telle avec dégout.**

**-Je ne comprends pas.**

**-Oh, s'il te plait, ne te fait pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà. Je sais très bien que tu parts batifoler avec lui la nuit.**

**-Oui et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ca te regarde répliquai-je assez agacé qu'elle me prenne pour quelqu'un de stupide.**

**-Mais c'est Malfoy ! La fouine, ce fils de….**

**-Je t'arrête de suite. Tu ne l'insultes pas !**

**-Mais Harry, comment peux-tu supporter sa présence, c'est ce petit con de Malfoy, celui qui nous a dénoncé, qui m'a traité de sang-de bourbe….**

**-On était jeune, n'as-tu jamais fait d'erreur ? dis-je en tentant vainement de calmer la rage que j'accumulais.**

**-J'ai toujours su juger les gens et Malfoy est un connard arrogant, plein de suffisance et se fichant de tout.**

**-Je ne veux pas plus en entendre, Draco n'est pas du tout comme tu le décris. Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. Il peut être très agréable, intelligent. Il est fier je te l'accorde, mais nous le sommes tous un peu non ?**

**-Mais que t'a-t-il fait ? Tu t'entends parler ? Si je te disais qu'il venait juste de m'insulter ? Il n'y a pas dix minutes ? Que ferais-tu ?**

**- Il t'a insultée demandais-je étonné.**

**-Tout à fait ! Je suis une « sale petite préfète sang de bourbe un déchet et une salope de simili sorcière ».**

**Ah oui et j'oubliai le fameux « miss je sais tout »!**

**J'étais plus qu'étonné. Draco n'avait jamais été aussi vindicatif dans ses insultes. Le rang Malfoy et son côté serpentard voulait que jamais il ne s'abaisse à utiliser un vocabulaire aussi imagé.**

**Passe pour le « sang de bourbe » et le « miss je sais tout » et encore, pas depuis qu'il était mon compagnon.**

**J'étais assez perplexe. Hermione était enragée. **

**-Je n'ai pas du tout la même version moi !commenta une voix glaciale que je connaissais bien.**

**Draco était à présent derrière Hermione et la toisait de son regard le plus noir.**

**Il passa à côté d'elle et vint près de moi. Il salua Ron d'un signe bref de la tête et frotta sa tête contre ma joue. Il se posta à mes côtés.**

**-Par contre je suis sur qu'à présent tu mérites tout ces jolies qualificatifs Granger ! C'est très mesquin de ta part de vouloir me mettre à dos Harry. Vilaine fille !**

**-Tu le crois Harry ? rétorqua-t-elle**

**-Oh non, Granger, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir ainsi. **

**-Hermione ca suffit ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? m'énervais-je. Tu fais quoi maintenant, tu essayes de me convaincre de quoi ?**

**-Malfoy n'est pas pour toi, comment peux-tu être son ami, tu as oublié tout ce qu'il nous à fait ? Il te drogue ou tu subis un chantage odieux c'est ça ?**

**-Le sexe est génial répliqua immédiatement Draco.**

**-Erk, pitié rétorqua Ron, je ne veux surtout pas savoir.**

**Draco ricana.**

**-Mais il vous tient les deux, il vous force à être avec lui, c'est ça !**

**-NON criai-je. Pas du tout. On est passé à autre chose, le passé surtout avec ce qu'on à vécu est bien derrière. Il est si difficile pour toi d'envisager que quelqu'un puisse changer !**

**Toi qui es partisane du changement et de l'évolution…**

**-Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! Tu confonds tout !coupa-t-elle.**

**-C'est toi qui ne veux pas accepter.**

**-Il m'a traité plus bas que terre des dizaines de fois, il nous à pourri l'existence… **

**Je refuse d'être associé à ce sale dégénéré fier de son sang pur !**

**-Granger tu va tâter de ma baguette grogna Draco.**

**-Draco ! dis-je en le coupant dans son élan.**

**Nous échangeâmes un regard et il partit plus loin, trainant des pieds.**

**-Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Jamais. Que. Tu. Insultes. Draco. Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant ou c'est moi qui vais mettre en application la menace de Draco.**

**-Tu ne vas quand même pas…**

**-DEGAGE ! hurlai-je. En crispant les poings de rage.**

**-Très bien, STUPIDES, vous êtes des ignares, je rirais bien quand Malfoy va te laisser tomber comme la merde que tu es devenu Harry Potter.**

**Ron, tu viens dit-elle sèchement.**

**- Ben tu vois, j'aime bien Harry et puis tu me soules avec ton plan de révision diabolique. Alors, non merci !**

**-BANDE D'IDIOTS ! hurla-t-elle en pleurant.**

**Dire que j'étais énervé après son départ était un euphémisme. Draco avait sentis ma tension et revins dès que la furie était partie.**

**Il me pressa l'épaule en signe de soutient.**

**-Je te l'avais dit commença Ron.**

**-Oui, peut importe. Elle a beaucoup changée, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait être aussi rancunière.**

**-Hum, c'est une moldue, ils ne pensent pas comme nous et Granger ne peut admettre qu'elle a tord.**

**La magie est tellement changeante qu'on est jamais sur de quoique ce soit continua mon blond.**

**-Ce qui fait qu'on revoit parfois nos certitudes termina Ron en regardant Draco.**

**Je souris.**

**-Oui, mais elle va se venger, je crois que d'ici à ce soir tout Poudlard va être au courant pour nous deux. **

**-Pas très important cela, dit Draco, par contre elle risque de lancer de vilaine rumeur chez Griffondor.**

**-C'est pas grave, répondit Ron en souriant. Tous ceux que Harry apprécie avaient déjà compris avec qui il passait ses nuits mouvementés. Quoiqu'on en dise, les Lions savent additionnés deux et deux !**

**-Alors dis-je en prenant Draco par la taille, de quoi se plaint-on ?**

**Les deux autres sourirent.**

**En effet Hermione nous fit quelques coups bas durant le reste de l'année, mais nos amis les plus proches sans comprendre pourquoi avait accepté ma relation avec Draco. L'année se termina plutôt difficilement avec nos Aspics.**

**Il y eut une cérémonie pour les diplômés avec buffet et bal dansant.**

**Draco fut premier avec des félicitations du jury et une mention spéciale pour les potions.**

**J'étais si fier de lui. **

**Il échangea un regard entendu avec son père et sa mère le prit dans ses bras pour le féliciter.**

**Je fus second avec une mention spéciale pour la défense contre les forces du mal et les sortilèges.**

**Hermione fut troisième !**

**Ron fut dixième. C'était le meilleur classement obtenus dans sa famille. Il fut grandement félicité par sa mère et en profita pour lui présenter sa petite amie : Luna !**

**Draco et moi nous nous sommes éclipsés de la fête assez rapidement pour fêter cela par nous même. La nuit fut active et délicieuse.**

En repensant à cette nuit, il constata qu'il était plus que dur. Il avait envi de son compagnon, maintenant ! Au diable son devoir et les potions de son cher et tendre.

Il se leva et d'ombre en ombre arriva jusqu'au laboratoire du blond.

Heureusement pour lui, Draco faisait des recherches dans d'anciens grimoires. Il n'avait aucune potion sur le feu.

-Harry !? Qu'est-ce que…. Demanda Draco en s'arrêtant net. Il sentait la chaleur de son Shadolf.

Le brun se baissa et lui mordilla l'oreille.

-Je repensais à notre remise des diplômes… à combien tu te tortillais sur ce grand lit, tes gémissements…. Et ma queue dans … hum !

-Ha …har …harry, je dois… travailler. On peut… hum…. Pas … non, non pas lààààààà …..

-Drrrrracooooooo…. Umh, bébé…. Laisse-toi faire.

Il fit le tour de la chaise de son compagnon et s'accroupis.

-Harry, non !

Il baissa son visage vers les cuisses du blond et remonta sa tête vers son entrejambe. Le blond était plus qu'en forme lui aussi.

Ses mains serpentèrent sur ses cuisses et ses doigts vinrent ouvrir le pantalon du shadolf.

Il en sortie une virilité bien dressée. Il l'engloba d'un coup et la suça avec tout le talent qu'il avait.

Il la lécha et l'aspira avec science, jouant parfois avec les testicules de Draco.

Le blond se tortillait sur sa chaise et ses hanches se décollaient en rythme pour pénétrer plus fermement dans la bouche du brun.

Il gémissait de plus en plus fortement.

Harry se retira brusquement et d'un geste de la main fit se ranger tout le bureau. Il tira le blond par la main et l'appuya contre son bureau.

-Draco j'ai vraiment envie de ton petit cul.

-Oh oui Harry…. Akar, moi aussi, je te veux… prend moiiiii… gémit Draco.

Harry grogna d'envie et ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Une fois nu, ils se frottèrent l'un à l'autre langoureusement, griffant, mordant l'autre.

Harry prit Draco et le fit s'allonger sur la table.

Draco écarta les jambes de façon totalement scandaleuse et permit un accès entièrement libre à son intimité.

Harry prit ses jambes, les posa sur ses épaules. Il prit sa virilité en main et la plaça sur l'intimité brulante de son amant.

Il poussa doucement les hanches, titillant l'entrée de son gland épais et suintant.

Draco tremblait d'anticipation, il se cambrait, tentait d'avancer pour enfin le faire rentrer, mais Harry jouait avec lui.

Puis, d'un mouvement souple, il le fit pénétrer totalement.

Il poussa et poussa doucement, faisant s'ouvrir les chairs de son compagnon, créant une friction délicieuse.

Draco gémit voluptueusement. Il s'adaptait très bien au sexe de Harry et aimait particulièrement quand celui-ci ne le préparait pas. C'était plus douloureux, mais il sentait sa progression au plus profond de son corps. Il se sentait rempli doucement par l'appendice plutôt volumineux de son compagnon.

Il adorait cette sensation d'un sexe entrant en lui.

Les testicules de Harry butèrent contre le fessier de Draco et les deux haletèrent de bonheur.

Quelques rotations du bassin de Harry suffirent pour tester le degré de dilatation et il se retira entièrement.

Il prit dans ses mains les fesses du blond et commença à le besogner avec vigueur.

Il entrait en lui avec fermeté et au bout de quelques allez et retour il atteint la prostate de son shadolf. Il garda alors l'inclinaison et augmenta la vitesse.

Draco avait les yeux fermés tant il prenait du plaisir, Harry le pénétrait avec force, touchant son petit point de plaisir en cadence. Ses testicules étaient frappés par le bas ventre du brun en produisant un bruit terriblement excitant.

Toute son intimité était stimulée par cette longue queue qui lui procurait tant de plaisir.

Il sentait l'odeur de son compagnon, ses halètements et ses mains qui malaxaient avec science ses fesses.

Un doigt taquin allait parfois s'aventurer prés de son petit trou, titillant la peau ultra sensible.

Harry se retira d'un coup et retourna son compagnon.

En quelques secondes, il avait placé Draco à plat ventre sur la table, le postérieur en l'air et les pieds par terre.

Il écarta les deux lobes de chairs et entra de nouveau en grognant de plaisir.

Le blond n'avait pas tout compris à la manœuvre, mais il avait retrouvé le sexe de Harry en lui et la position faisait qu'il était plus étroit encore

Les frottements contre ses parois étaient plus importants, accentuant son plaisir.

Harry se colla à son dos, le pénétrant encore plus rapidement. Il lui mordilla le cou avec de plus en plus d'intensité.

Le blond sentait le souffle brulant de son amant contre sa joue. Il avait cessé de le mordre, mais continuait à le besogner.

Il sentit une main le prendre et le masturber. Il cria. C'était si bon !

-Tu m'appartiens ahana Harry, ton corps est à moi pour toujours !

-Ouiiiii, Akar…. Tiens, comme tu es à moi….

Les stimulations furent trop importantes et ils jouirent à quelques secondes d'intervalles, hurlant leur plaisir.

Harry se retira doucement tout en embrassant le dos de son compagnon.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je t'aime dit-il dans un souffle.

-Oh je viens d'en avoir un petit aperçu.

Je vais devoir prendre une douche, encore !

-Draco, je crois que je vais t'accompagner… répondit Harry en souriant.

-Je ne sais pas… il faut vraiment que je travaille, minauda Draco en se collant au brun.

Ses mains se promenèrent sur son dos.

Je dois avancer dans mes recherches et j'ai pas mal de livre à lire encore… alors… dit-il en entrant un doigt dans l'intimité de son vis-à-vis.

-Uhm gémit le brun, oui… en effet, c'est dur les recherches…

-Surtout celle que j'entreprends actuellement continua le blond en enfonçant plus profondément son doigt ;

-Aaaaah… d'accord, à la douche viiiite !

Draco ria et par une ombre partit vers la salle de bain, suivit d'un Harry rugissant d'envie.

Conformément à la promesse de Draco à son père, le jeune homme arriva à obtenir sa maitrise de Potions avec les félicitations et un an d'avance.

La mise en place progressive des règles de vie de la meute fut délicate, mais à aucun moment Harry ne privilégia la meute à Draco. Il fut fidèle à sa promesse et aida son compagnon plus que jamais.

Au début, les membres de la meute eurent des maisons séparés les unes des autres et progressivement, ils se réunirent.

A la fin, Harry et Draco achetèrent un immense manoir et tous vécurent ensemble.

Tout les couples avaient des chambres, mais la plupart du temps, ils dormaient ensemble dans une pièce spécialement aménagée pour.

L'Alpha et son compagnon dormaient une fois par semaine avec la meute.

L'équilibre avait été atteint.

Ils vécurent parfaitement leur vie de sorcier et concilièrent celle-ci avec celle de Shadolf

Plus tard, ils décidèrent d'adopter des enfants.

Vint un jour où ils se décidèrent à avouer à leurs amis leur statut particulier. Ce fut une décision difficile à prendre, mais ils le firent. Ron et sa femme Luna, Dean, Seamus, Neville pour son côté et Blaise, Pansy et son mari Théo, Daphné, Grégory et Vincent pour l'autre.

Il fallut de nombreuses démonstrations de leur pouvoir de Shadolf ainsi que beaucoup de patience pour répondre aux questions.

Ils n'évoquèrent pas le statut d'alpha de Harry, ni du pouvoir qu'il avait sur la meute. Sans parler des rapports particuliers et parfois complexes qu'ils avaient avec Draco.

C'était difficile de parler de cette intimité et de la soumission passive de Draco envers Harry.

C'était des choses que les sorciers ne pouvaient comprendre, pas tant qu'ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes Shadolf, loups des Ombres.

FIN


End file.
